See who I am
by Neoru
Summary: -FIC FINIE- Après la fuite de Draco, Hermione qui est persuadée qu'il est juste manipulé par Voldemort veut le ramener du bon côté. Mais ses proches ne sont pas d'accord. Elle va alors devoir mettre en scène sa propre mort pour réaliser son projet... HGDM
1. Le projet

**See who I am**

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à bien mettre en place le scénario, à déterminer quel pairing faire, comment, pourquoi, enfin bref, j'ai enfin trouvé, et je me décide donc à l'écrire, et à publier cette fic. 

**Disclaimer :** Bon, l'habituel blabla, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mon idée, ça, ça vient de mon stupide cerveau.  
**Résumé rapide :** Durant l'été qui précède la septième année, Hermione est avec tous ses amis chez les Weasley pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais depuis les événements de fin d'année, et la fuite de Draco, celle-ci semble bien déterminée à ramener Draco du bon côté, car elle pense qu'il est manipulé par Voldemort, et qu'il n'est donc pas si mauvais. Mais se heurtant au refus de ses proches quant à récupérer Draco, elle va devoir utiliser les grands moyens pour parvenir à ses fins.

Voilà, je ne pense pas à avoir en dire plus, à vous de voir, et de me laisser vos commentaires et avis. Indulgence, c'est ma première "vraie" fic. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre premier : Le projet

* * *

Heureusement qu'Hermione avait fait des économies. Car le livre que feuilleutait Hermione, allongée sur le lit de Percy coûtait tout de même quelques gallions. Et cela n'avait pas été sans mal pour le trouver. Une heure de recherche parmis des boutiques des plus malsaines... 

---

**_Quelques heures plus tôt..._**

Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire quelques achats avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione se promenait, bavardant avec Harry et Ron, des projets de chacun. Harry était toujours entêté à vouloir pourchasser Voldemort, bien que Ron essayait de le convaincre de retourner à Poudlard. Devant le refus de Harry, Ron et Hermione avait alors décidé de suivre Harry dans son fameux périple. Mais Hermione avait pourtant quelque chose d'autre en tête.

Le groupe arriva devant la boutique des jumeaux. Tous entrèrent dans la boutique, et furent accueilli par Fred et George, le visage rayonnant.

- Alors ? Bientôt le mariage ? lança Fred en direction de Fleur.

- Oui, dans quatre jours.

- Bill va mieux ? demanda George.

- Il se repose à la maison avec Lupin, répondit Molly.

- Vraiment ? Quelle horrible fin d'année tout de même... vivement le mariage, ça nous remontera le moral ! dit George en direction de tous les autres.

Le groupe se dispersa dans la boutique. Hermione était restée avec Ron.

- Ron, je dois aller acheter quelque chose dans une autre boutique...

- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

- Un livre.

- Pas étonnant de ta part, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, c'était juste pour que tu dises au reste que je reviendrai toute seule, j'ai emporté de la poudre de cheminette. Je ne mettrai pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua rapidement Hermione.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, non, reste avec Harry, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

- Hermione, jures-moi que tu ne vas pas essayer de chercher quelque chose en rapport avec les Mangemorts...

- Enfin Ron, je t'ai dit que j'avais abandonné cette idée ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Ouais, bah ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai entendu dire hier soir, quand tu réfléchissais à haute voix...

Ah. Et oui, ça lui arrivait de penser à haute voix. Gênant parfois...

- Je... non, je te dis que j'ai arrêté...

- Hermione, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais sache que nous sommes totalement contre cette idée suicidaire !

- Ron, je sais ce que je fais, et je te dis que je vais juste acheter un livre ! Rien de plus !

Ron regarda Hermione, et prit sa main.

- Je te fais confiance... ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées, surtout en ce moment.

- A tout à l'heure Ron, pas de soucis !

Hermione sortit rapidement de la boutique, avant que Ron ne se décide à venir lui coller aux basques. Elle rabati sur sa tête la capuche de sa cape, afin qu'on évite de trop la reconnaitre. Arrivée au passage de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle s'y glissa furtivement. Les sorciers qui s'y promenaient avaient tous l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur, normal quoi, l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hermione s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine poussièreuse, cherchant du regard si elle pouvait trouver l'objet de ses recherches. Elle entrait dans certaines boutiques, sous le regard méfiant des vendeurs et clients. Elle cherchait parmis tous les livres qu'elle trouvait, celui qui contiendrait toutes les informations qu'elle cherchait. Mais après de longues minutes de recherche, en vain, elle sortait, sans avoir trouvé. C'est alors qu'elle trouva une boutique presque entièrement remplie de livres. Là, si elle ne trouvait pas, elle abandonnait.

Elle entra. La boutique était sombre, immense. Elle décida de directement s'adresser au vendeur. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un comptoire, et un vieil homme vint à sa rencontre.

- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

- Je cherche... je cherche ce livre, dit-elle en tendant un bout de papier froisé.

Le vendeur l'ouvrit, et regarda le titre de l'ouvrage. Sur le bout de papier, quelqu'un avait griffoné le nom du livre : "Tout sur les métamorphoses et transformations, de la magie blanche à la magie noire, par W. Josh". Le vieil homme remonta d'un geste ses lunettes, afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien lu.

- Vous recherchez ce livre ? Un livre très intéressant mais assez rare... beaucoup d'informations, surtout en magie noire... je ne suis pas sûr, mais il doit m'en rester un ou deux exemplaires... murmura l'homme à Hermione.

Il se retira dans l'arrière boutique. Les autres clients la regardaient de plus en plus, et elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on apprenait qu'elle était allée se balader dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Le vendeur revint, portant une pile de livres dans ses bras. Il les posa avec bruit sur son comptoire.

- Je crois que je l'ai ! dit-il, en commençant à trier les livres.

- Cela serait vraiment bien...

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama le vendeur en lui tendant un petit livre bordeau. C'était l'avant-dernier.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je vais vous l'acheter.

- Très bien, ça vous fera huit gallions !

_Huit gallions ? C'est quoi ce prix pour un bouquin minuscule ?_

Hermione sortit son tas d'or. Elle prit huit gallions, à contre-coeur, et les donna au vendeur.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un peu cher pour ce petit livre, mais vous savez mademoiselle, il faut payer le prix pour accéder à de telles connaissances...

- En effet, merci.

Et Hermione sortit le plus vite possible de la boutique, cachant le livre sous sa cape. Elle marcha rapidement pour sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle entra dans une librairie, et chercha un livre quelconque pas trop cher qu'elle puisse acheter. Elle prit un livre sur les remèdes à base de plante, l'acheta et quelques instants après, elle criait "Le Terrier !" au milieu des flammes vertes.

---

Hermione pouvait donc enfin trouver toutes les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires. Mais en fait, cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'elle le lisait, mais elle ne trouvait que de simples recettes comme le polynectar, ou d'horribles sorts qui permettaient de changer une partie du corps de quelqu'un, ou encore des potions qui changeaient quelqu'un en alligator pour quinze minutes. Que du passionant dites-moi. Des bruits de pas vinrent interrompre sa lecture. Elle rangea le livre pour sortir celui sur les remèdes, qu'elle se mit à lire. Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre de Percy, et s'assièrent à côté d'Hermione.

_Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans c'te baraque, à part aux toilettes, et encore !_

- Tu l'as trouvé ton livre alors ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, je le lis, répondit-elle, légèrement agacée.

- Fais voir ? dit Harry, en relevant la couverture pour lire le titre. "Remèdes utiles à base de plantes, collection herbologie". Tu t'y intéresses ?

- O... oui, ça peut toujours être utile.

Ron et Harry dévisagèrent Hermione, essayant de voir si elle mentait ou pas.

- Tu n'as acheté que ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que j'aille acheter d'autre ? demanda Hermione, en fermant son livre.

- Je sais pas... quelque chose... à propos de magie noire ? Genre "Comment devenir un mage noir en trois leçons", ou encore "S'infiltrer chez les Mangemorts" dit Ron, comme si de rien n'était.

- RON ! S'il te plait. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça.

- Enfin Mione, ajouta Harry, on sait que tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de ramener Malfoy du bon côté...

- Vraiment ? Vous vous trompez alors.

- Une idée stupide, qui croirait en la pseudo-gentillesse de Draco ?

- MOI ! cria Hermione. Moi je le crois ! Je suis sûre que même s'il n'est pas entièrement bon, il n'est pas mauvais au point de devenir Mangemort ! Il est manipulé voilà tout !

- C'qu'il faut pas entendre...

- Harry ! Tu nous as même dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas un tueur ! Tu l'as même entendu dire que s'il n'obéissait à son maître, il le tuerait lui et sa famille. Il est juste manipulé !

- Peut-être, mais si j'étais à sa place, je me tirerais et je viendrais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, si je m'appelai Draco Malfoy et que j'étais siiii gentil ! dit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Vous parlez, vous parlez, comme si c'était facile ! Draco ce n'est pas Harry ! Il faut quelqu'un pour le raisonner ! dit Hermione.

- Ouais bah franchement, ton idée est complétement folle. Déjà, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais t'y prendre. Et puis c'est du suicide ! Rien que les recherches que tu fais vont te tuer ! S'ils se rendent compte que tu enquêtes sur eux, ils vont te tuer, pour que tu les laisses tranquilles...

- Et je ne veux pas que tu sois tuée ! ajouta Ron.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir... ajouta Hermione, d'une voix faible.

_Mais s'il le faut..._

- D'autant plus que je pourrais être une espionne.

- Bien sûûûr, allons chez Voldy ramener Draco, et f'sons un ti peu d'espionnage au passage ! Comme ça l'Seigneur des Ténèbres il sera trèèèès content de toi, dit Ron d'un ton ironique.

- Je...

Mais à ce moment, Ginny entra dans la chambre, alertée par les cris.

- S'passe quoi ? demanda la rousse.

- Il se passe que j'ai faim ! dit Hermione, regardant ses deux amis d'un air noir.

- Ouais, nous aussi ! dirent ces derniers, en sortant, devant Ginny, étonnée.

---

Enfin le soir. Elle dormait seule dans la chambre à Percy. Elle pouvait donc ENFIN lire sans être sans cesse dérangée. Elle tournait les pages, à la recherche de sa fameuse potion. Une potion proche du polynectar. Elle la trouva enfin :

"La potion Anima Conversionis permet de changer l'apparence d'un animal, de la même manière que le polynectar, à la différence qu'un animal peut prendre l'apparence d'un être humain. Les effets ne se dissipent pas si l'animal meurt une fois transformé ; au contraire, l'animal conserve définitivement sa nouvelle apparence. Indétectable, inodorante, incolore, cette potion agit deux heures. Si l'animal prend une forme humaine, il gardera ses facultées mentales d'animal"

Ensuite, une liste d'ingrédients et d'instructions suivait cette information. D'après Hermione, en une semaine elle pourrait faire la potion, car elle avait déjà la moitié des ingrédients nécessaires. Elle mit un marque page, et continua de feuilleter le livre par pure curiosité. A la fin de l'ouvrage, sur la dernière page, un mot de l'auteur avait été écrit. Visiblement, le livre avait déjà appartenu à quelqu'un. Une adresse était notée, avec écrit en dessous "Pour la Grande Métamorphose, venez à cette adresse. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'elle est réalisable".

Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'était cette "Grande Métamorphose". Peut-être une métamorphose totale, durable ? Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle se rende à cette adresse, qui était probablement celle de l'auteur du livre. En attendant, elle avait une semaine pour préparer sa potion Anima Conversionis.

---

**_Une semaine plus tard..._**

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait été remarquable. Tous les Weasley s'étaient rassemblés, même Percy était venu. Les Grangers étaient aussi venus, ainsi que certains professeurs de Poudlard. Tous les parents des mariés étaient présents, même la famille de Fleur, qui était venue exprès de France. Ron et Harry quant à eux avaient cessés d'harceler Hermione a propos de son projet, car elle ne montrait désormais plus aucun signe d'activité à ce propos. De plus, elle savait très bien que tout le monde s'y était opposé. Après le mariage, elle avait tenté d'en parler à McGonagall, Tonks, et quelques autres personnes, qui avaient manifesté eux aussi un désaccord total. "C'est du suicide !" disaient certains. "Inutile et ridicule !" disaient d'autres.

Mais Hermione avait tout de même préparé sa potion, mais elle redoutait le moment où elle allait devoir s'en servir. Elle pleurait déjà à la pensée de voir les réactions de ses proches, de ses parents surtout. Et Ron, qui allait voir le monde s'effondrer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. vu que personne n'était de son accord, elle allait être obligée de les quitter pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais avant de tout mettre en place, il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Seul l'auteur du livre de magie noire pourrait l'aider.

Hermione descendit dans la cuisine des Weasley, et trouva Ron, Harry, Ginny et Molly qui petit déjeunaient.

- Je dois aller à Londres, je dois aller voir une amie. Je reviendrai ce soir, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? demanda Hermione, qui paraissait naturelle.

- On pourrait peut-être t'accompagner ? proposa Ginny.

- Elle ne vous connait pas, et puis c'est une moldue, alors vous comprenez, si elle vous voit, on va être obligé de lui faire oublier.

- Ah, en effet... répondit Molly.

- Je partirai après le déjeuner. Je reviendrai en fin de journée ! dit Hermione, en avalant un bol de chocolat.

- OK... dirent vaguement Harry et Ron, qui se regardaient, trouvant cela étrange.

Les trois amis bavardèrent toute la matinée. Hermione racontait que "la fille qu'elle devait aller voir" était une amie moldue avec qui elle avait passé ses années de primaire. Elle leur racont ait des anecdotes de sa vie avant de savoir qu'elle était sorcière, pour que Harry et Ron pensent à autre chose, et arrêtent de lui poser des questions. Le repas arriva, et Hermione dut se préparer à partir. Elle était nerveuse, se demandant vraiment face à qui elle allait se retrouver. A quoi ressemblait ce W. Josh ? Si c'était lui... Elle prit son livre, et un paquet de poudre de cheminette.

Dans la cuisine, elle dit au revoir aux Weasley, et cria "Chemin de Traverse !". Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans la rue du Chemin de Traverse. Elle passa par le Chaudron Baveur, et se retrouva au beau milieu des rues londoniennes. Elle sortit son plan de Londres, et commença une longue marche à travers les rues. Son chemin la mena dans un quartier mal famé de la ville. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva la rue. C'était une petite rue isolée, avec seulement trois maisons, un quartier probablement moldu. Celle de l'adresse était la deuxième. La maison semblait ne pas avoir été habitée depuis au moins un an. Elle monta sur le peron, et prenant son courage à deux mains, appuya sur la sonnette.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Dans le second, Mione va agir... En attendant, laissez moi quelques petites reviews pour me dire si ça vous a plu, sinon je publie pas le chapitre deux. Na ! Bon d'ac j'arrête le chantage... Enfin ça serait sympa que je sache si c'est un bon début ! Merci à tous !**  
**


	2. La mort d'Hermione

**See who I am**

Plop ! Me revoilà, avec de moins en moins de lecteurs, de plus en plus d'idées, bref, me revoilà quoi. J'espère que ce chapitre deux plaira aux rares lecteurs qui oseront d'aventurer sur cette page XD ! Merchiii vous aussi j'vous aime... (va se cacher)

* * *

Chapitre second : La mort d'Hermione

* * *

Les secondes passaient, et personne ne venait à la porte. 

_Et mince, je suis venue pour quedal..._

La haine hein ? Hermione scrutait la rue, pour voir si personne ne venait. Bon, faut dire que la rue était pas très attirante, alors bon, personne quoi. Hermione allait de nouveau sonner, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la maison.

_OH MON DIEU !_

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier rouge foncée se tenait devant elle. Il devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans ans.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en jettant un regard noir sur Hermione.

- C'est euh bah... bafouilla-t-elle en sortant le livre. J'ai lu ce livre et à la fin, il y avait votre adresse...

Il lui arracha le livre des mains. Il s'avança, regarda qu'il n'y ait personne, et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Entrez. Allez, vite !

Hermione fut attirée dans la maison. Elle était un peu spéciale... la lumière fonctionnait avec de l'électricité, mais on voyait bien qu'un sorcier habitait là. Il la fit entrer dans le salon, alluma la lumière à la façon moldue, et avec sa baguette, il l'amplifia. Il la fit asseoir.

- J'espère que vous êtes consciente de ce que vous faîtes ? commença l'homme.

- Que... quoi ?

- Oui, venir ainsi, en pleine journée !

- Pardon... mais je ne savais pas.

- Oui, j'm'en doute... dit-il en dévisageant Hermione. Bon, vous êtes ?

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondit l'homme.

- Et vous, vous êtes ? demanda timidement Hermione.

L'homme s'asseya en face d'elle.

- Je suis W. Josh, vous vous en doutez je suppose ?

- Oui un peu.

- Bon, avant tout, comment avez-vous eu CE livre ?

- Bah je l'ai acheté...

- Oui mais pourquoi vous avez eu CELUI où il y avait mon adresse ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Vous l'aurez dédicacé à quelqu'un qui l'aurait revendu, et résultat c'est moi qui l'ai, vous m'en posez d'ces questions !

- C'est bon Hermione. Calme, gentille. Bon, à part ça, vous voulez quoi ?

- En fait, je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'est votre Grande Métamorphose.

- Oui, c'est sûr, vous n'êtes pas venue pour me présenter la dernière gamme de balai...

Josh se leva, et commença son explication, comme s'il était un présentateur télé qui montrait la toute dernière lessive (vous savez, celle qui fait option grille-pain).

- Vous voulez savoir ? Très bien. Dans ce monde, nous devons être tout au plus un petite dizaine à savoir la faire ! C'est simple ! Métamorphose totale et irréversible de l'individu ! C'est pas fabuleux ?

- Si, je vous l'accorde, mais plus en détail ?

- TOUT change ! Je peux tout changer chez vous. Votre visage, vos cheveux, votre taille, votre corpulence, votre âge d'apparence, je pourrais même vous changer en garçon.

- Euh ça ira, je préfère rester une fille.

- Si vous voulez. Bien sûr, comme ce changement doit être total, votre ADN change aussi. TOUT change !

- Même le code génétique ? Je comprend que ce ne soit pas très magie blanche...

- Il est impossible d'identifier le nouveau corps comme l'ancien. Si je prenais une mêche de vos cheveux avant et après, la seule chose commune serait le fait que les deux corps sont humains !

- Vous pouvez changer en animal ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Désolé. Enfin voilà, changement radical. Bien sûr, c'est un sortilège très difficile à réaliser, c'est pourquoi peu de sorciers y arrivent. Cette métamorphose est peu connue. Les rares qui savent la faire évitent d'en parler.

- Pourquoi vous me l'avez dit alors ?

- Vous m'avez donné votre nom. Et si vous n'étie pas sûre de vous, je pense que vous m'auriez menti.

- Quelle preuve avez-vous que je ne mens pas ?

- Avez-vous déjà étudié l'occlumancie mademoiselle ?

- Ah, je vois. Bon, vous pourriez me transformer avec votre super-métamorphose ?

- Si je le peux ? Bien sûr que je le peux.

- Avant, est-ce que je pourrais voir... votre bras ?

L'homme la regarda, avec un sourire. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Ah. Oui, je voulais savoir ça...

- On a l'intention de s'infiltrer ?

- Non, je veux juste savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Mais revenons-en à ça. Vous prenez quelque chose en échange ?

- Evidement. Déjà, je prend votre secret.

- Mon secret ?

- En effet, je vais être le seul, à part vous, qui connaitra qui vous étiez avant...

- Il faudra absolument garder ça pour vous.

- Le silence est d'or... on ne vous l'a jamais dit, Hermione ?

- Si... bon, combien ?

- Je n'aime pas l'argent, je veux qu'on me paye en nature.

Hermione sentit tout son corps se crisper.

- Je blague. Même un mage noir peut bien s'marrer, non ?

Oui, c'était officiel, cet homme était complétement détraqué. Mais bon, c'était le seul à pouvoir accomplir ce qu'Hermione voulait.

- Vous me dites comment vous voulez que je vous transforme, et vous m'apportez la maudique somme de trois cent gallions.

- Q... TROIS CENT GALLIONS ? Déjà que j'ai payé votre foutu bouquin huit gallions !

- Vous pouvez toujours repartir.

- Rah bon ça va j'ai compris. Bon, je reviendrai demain.

- Très bien, fit l'homme en la raccompagnant à la porte, mais venez la nuit, s'il vous plait.

- Je peux venir cette nuit même si vous voulez.

- A ce soir alors.

---

Hermione passa à Gringotts afin de prendre tout l'or dont elle avait besoin. Quand ses parents verraient le trou dans le coffre, ils allaient se demander ce qu'elle avait acheté ! Mais l'argent, ce n'était pas ce qui attristerait le plus ses parents. Ils penseraient qu'elle était allé faire les boutiques avec sa pseudo-amie moldue.

Hermione transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Hermione était rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce qui rassura Ron et Harry. Jusqu'au soir, Hermione profita de ses amis. Dommage que ses parents ne soient pas là... enfin de toute façon, elle les reverrait bientôt. Le dîner fut servi, et la famille Weasley, Tonks et Lupin passèrent à table. On parla de tout et de rien, des nouveaux meurtres, des dernières nouvelles de la Gazette. Un article racontait comment un sorcier qui avait tenté d'infiltrer les Mangemorts avait été tué.

- Tu vois Herm' on a raison, dit Ron.

- Imachine que tu finiches comme lui ! rajouta Fleur, entre deux bouchées.

- Je ne finirais pas comme lui si j'y allais, il n'était pas doué, c'est tout ! répliqua Hermione, agacée.

- Peut-être, mais on te préfère en sécurité ici ! dit Harry.

- J'ai remarqué ! Alors que toi tu vas aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes, moi je devrais attendre sagement ici et me tourner les pouces ?

- On a qu'à l'aider ! répliqua Ron.

- Et vous irez tous à Poudlard moi je vous dis ! coupa Molly. C'est bien joli de vouloir jouer les héros !

La conversation sur le sujet ne recommença pas. Après le repas, les trois amis montèrent dans la chambre de Percy. Pendant plus de deux heures, Hermione fut littéralement adorable. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de Harry, et surtout de Ron.

- Bon Mione, on va dormir, on se revoit demain ! lança Harry, qui descendait.

- Et pas de bêtise ce soir hein ? ajouta Ron, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

- Je sais pas moi, que tu ailles taper la discut' avec Malfoy mère ? proposa Ron en rigolant.

- N'importe quoi, vraiment ! réliqua-t-elle, en souriant.

- Je sais, tu as arrêté. Sois prudente Herm' !

- Oui Ron ! Allez, à demain !

Ron ferma la porte, et descendit avec Harry. Bon, maintenant, Hermione allait devoir attendre le milieu de la nuit. Elle s'allongea dans lit, enfin celui de Percy, et regarda le plafond, en réfléchissant à chaque détail de son plan. Il était déjà deux heures du matin. Parfait. Le temps avait viré à l'orage, encore mieux. La pluie tambourinait sur les vitres.

Hermione se leva, sans bruit. Elle verrouilla la porte. Elle sortit un petit bocal où elle avait mis une petite souris blessée qu'elle avait capturé juste avant son retour au Terrier. Hermione la regarda avec pitié.

- Désolée, mais ça va être toi...

Elle posa l'animal sur le lit, et sortit un flacon où elle avait mis sa potion Anima Convertionis, déjà préparée. Elle se coupa une minuscule mèche de cheveux, et la mis dans la potion, qui passa au rouge. Elle ouvrit la bouche de la souris, qui couinait, et lui fit boire quelques gouttes. Après quelques convultions, l'animal grossit, et se transforma en Hermione.

- Salut mon double !

La souris -devenue Hermione- essaya de prononcer un son, mais elle était tellement étonnée d'avoir un corps d'humain, qu'elle resta pétrifiée sur place et aucun son de sortit. Sa blessure avait été préservée lors de la transformation. Le double d'Hermione avait une profonde coupure dans le bras, qui saignait encore un peu. Bon, il fallait agir, vite. Hermione prit un sac, et foura tout l'argent qu'elle avait prit, c'est à dire pas moins de trois cent cinquante gallions. Elle prit le minimum de vêtements. Elle s'enveloppa d'une longue cape noire. Maintenant, il fallait agir.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et brisa une vitre de telle manière à ce que les bout de verre soient à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme si on l'avait cassée depuis dehors, et se mit à crier. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la maison. Quelqu'un montait. Parfait, encore une fois. L'animal commençait à paniquer sur le lit. Hermione rabati la capuche de sa cape, leva sa baguette et s'avança vers l'animal, alors que la pluie inondait maintenant le sol de la chambre.

- _Avada Kedavra !_ cria-t-elle.

Un éclair vert jailli de sa baguette et percuta de plein fouet l'animal. Elle, enfin son double, retomba sur le lit, taché de sang, mort. Arthur Weasley entra dans la chambre, malgré le sort d'Hermione sur la porte. Elle était de dos, Arthur ne la reconnu pas. Quelques seconde après, Hermione avait transplané sur le seuil de la maison de W. Josh.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà, j'ai fini mon chapitre deux. Les deux premiers chapitres exposaient l'histoire, à partir du chapitre trois, ça va entrer dans l'action. Mais est-ce que je l'écris, parce que si personne ne lit...


	3. Nina Eadles

**See who I am**

Et voilà, je vous livre enfin le chapitre 3. J'espère que la fic va toujours vous plaire ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers qui me poussent à continuer (et oui j'ai failli abandonner cette fic). Merci encore à tous.

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Nina Eadles  


* * *

**_Du côté du Terrier..._**

- Hermione ! HERMIONE ! hurla Arthur Weasley en se jettant sur le corps étendu sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, qui venait d'arriver en courant, suivit de Harry, de Fleur et de Molly.

- Hermione... elle est... elle est morte ! réussit à articulier Arthur.

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible... murmura Ron.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? demanda Molly.

- Par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un est entré par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un qui savait transplaner. Une longue cape noire... une capuche sur la tête... du verre brisé... la fenêtre... on dirait qu'elle a essayé de se défendre, il y a du sang sur le lit... expliqua Arthur.

- Tu as reconnu son tueur ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu...

- C'est un Mangemort. J'en suis sûr... dit Harry. Elle faisait des recherches sur eux...

- Harry, il n'y a pas la marque des ténèbres ! répliqua Fleur.

- Je n'en sais rien... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est morte ! dit Arthur. Je n'ai rien pu faire... quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard.

Ron se précipita sur le corps, et prit sa main, qui était glaciale.

- Hermione, tu peux pas... nous faire ça... nous quitter... comment une fille aussi douée que toi a pu être tuée... non, je n'y crois pas... tu vas te réveiller... murmura Ron en pleurant sur le corps.

- Elle ne se réveillera pas, dit Harry, qui venait de rejoindre Ron. Elle... elle nous a quitté...

- J'ai entendu prononcer le sortilège impardonnable... ajouta Arthur. Son tueur l'a tué avec l'Avada Kedavra.

- C'est impossible. Je ne PEUX PAS y croire... dit Ron, entre deux sanglots.

- Cédric... Sirius... Dumbledore... et maintenant... Hermione, chuchota Harry en prenant Ron dans ses bras.

Fleur avait prit la main de Molly, et toutes les deux versaient de grosses larmes. Arthur était effondré sur une chaise.

- On l'a tuée... dans ma propre maison... jamais je ne me le pardonnerai... tout est ma faute...

- Arthur, ce n'est pas votre faute ! coupa Harry, qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Si j'étais monté plus vite...

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire ! ajouta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- On va... et bien on va... commença Fleur.

- On va tous mourir ! termina Ron.

- Chuuut Ron... murmura Harry, qui réconfortait son meilleur ami.

Ginny monta les marches, accompagnée de Bill. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et comprirent tout de suite. Pour tout le monde, c'était un évènement tragique, pire que la mort de Dumbledore. Pire que tout.

Pour Ron, c'était plus qu'une amie qu'il perdait. C'était sa raison même de vivre qui venait de s'envoler.

- Mione, j'te le jure, je trouverai celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça, et je le tuerai.

---

- Vous savez transplaner mademoiselle ? demanda W. Josh, qui était dehors, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait venir ; enfin il le savait.

- Oui, j'ai appris à Poudlard.

- Vous avez votre permi ?

- Bah oui.

- C'est bien alors, bravo. Enfin bon, on a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de vos affaires de transplanage. Entrez.

Hermione se réfugia à l'intérieur. La pluie tombait également à Londres. Il pleuvait des cordes. Josh pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée, et un feu crépita dans l'âtre.

- Excusez-moi, maus je pourrais savoir quel est votre prénom ?

- Mon prénom ? William. Mais attention, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Winter. Nos initiales sont les mêmes, nos parents ont mal choisi... commenta le sorcier, en rigolant.

- Oui bon, euh je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Vous êtes si pressée que ça ? Vous savez Hermione, je vous aime bien, même si je ne vous connais pas beaucoup ! dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus saphir dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Oui... mais avant toute chose, je vais avoir besoin d'une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de ne jamais dire, à quiconque, que vous m'avez vu cette nuit. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

- Vraiment ? Si vous voulez. C'est bien parce que c'est vous. Quel dommage, j'aurais bien aimé raconter comment j'ai rencontré une aussi jolie jeune fille. Mais de toute façon, je reste la plupart de mon temps ici, seul, à écrire des livres de magie noire. Alors à part l'écrire dans un livre, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais diffuser notre secret.

- Oui, et bien jurez-moi que jamais vous ne direz à quiconque qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas morte, et que vous l'avez transformée.

- Vous êtes morte ? Ah moi je trouve que vous allez l'air vivante.

- Oui, je SUIS vivante, mais seulement VOUS ET MOI le savez ! Alors jurez-le moi, gardez le secret.

- Je vous le promets, dit Josh d'un ton sollenel.

- Très bien. On peut commencer ?

- L'argent.

- A part le fric, vous aimez quoi ?

- Euh j'aime bien les potions typique magie noire.

- Ca j'ai remarqué, j'ai lu votre bouquin. Tenez, dit-elle en tendant les gallions d'or.

- Merci mademoiselle, j'en ferai bon usage. Bon, avant tout, dites moi comment vous aimeriez que je vous transforme.

Hermione s'assit, réfléchit quelques instants, puis commença sa description.

- Une femme. De longs cheveux noirs, très noirs, et raides. Quelques centimètres en plus, et une apparence physique de plus de vingt ans. A peu près vingt-six vingt-sept. Des yeux gris-vert. Oui c'est joli ça. Il faudrait que j'ai un visage plus... enfin différent. Je ne sais pas moi... changez comme vous le sentez, mais je veux un résultat beau. Je dois être physiquement séduisante et à la fois sombre. Donnez-moi des traits légèrement durs. Tout en restant dans la beauté. Pour le reste de mon corps, rien de particulier à signaler. Peut-être pourriez-vous me rendre un peu plus mince.

- Euh vous vous croyiez dans une clinique de chirurgie esthétique ? Vous voulez que je vous refasse le nez, que je vous grossisse les seins ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste que pour mon plan, je dois être belle.

- Vous l'êtes déjà.

- Oui mais il ne faut pas que ça soit MOI. Donc en gros, vieillissez moi d'une petite dizaine d'année, et ce que je vous ai dit.

Josh sortit sa baguette, et un flacon.

- Très bien. Vous allez devoir changer de vêtements !

Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et ses vêtements prirent la taille au dessus. Désormais, Hermione nageait dedans.

- Pas de soucis, d'ici peu de temps vous les remplirez ! Mais buvez ceci.

Hermione prit le flacon, et but le liquide bleu d'une traite.

- Quelle confiance en moi vous avez... murmura Josh.

- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon, vous êtes le seul qui semble doué dans le coin.

- Merci, je suis flatté. Bon, vous allez vous allonger... sur le canapé, dit Josh en retirant les coussins.

- Et je fais quoi ?

- Vous ne faites rien ! La potion est en train de préparer votre corps à la métamorphose.

- Génial.

- Bon. Vous allez fermer les yeux, et penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Car ça va faire mal.

- Vraiment ? Merci de me prévenir... ironisa Hermione.

- Je viens de le faire... bon maintenant taisez-vous, concentrez vous sur euh des jolies fleufleurs et surtout ne bougez pas.

- Compris. On y va.

Josh commença à réciter tout un tas de formules qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. Mais le truc, c'était la douleur qui la traversait qu'elle comprenait. Et les "jolies fleufleurs" n'y faisaient rien. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de Doloris, mais là, elle aurait presque préféré pour l'occasion. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait bouger, ni crier, mais la douleur était omniprésente dans son corps qui donnait l'impression d'être en fusion.

Le rituel dura au moins dix minutes. Des larmes coulaient des yeux d'Hermione mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Puis d'un coup, la souffrance s'envola.

- J'ai fini. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux... et vous lever !

Hermione se leva doucement. Elle voyait le monde de bien plus haut. Elle arrivait presque à la taille de Josh. Elle était grande, mais ni trop ni pas assez. Elle contempla chaque partie de son nouveau corps, avec un air ahuri. Ca avait marché.

- Vous voulez vous contempler peut-être ? proposa Josh, en faisant appaître un grand miroir.

Hermione étouffa un cri en se voyant. Elle avait comme elle l'avait souhaité de longs cheveux noirs raides, des yeux gris-vert, et un visage plus fin, différent, avec une bouche fine mais dont la couleur des lèvres était vive, un nez fin, des sourcils fins, bref tout plus fin qu'avant, mais les traits de son visage pouvaient prendre un air sévère. Elle commença à bouger devant la glace, à faire toutes sortes de grimaces pour tester son nouveau visage. Josh la regardait d'un air consterné.

- Cela vous convient mademoiselle ?

- C'est... merveilleux... vous êtes un génie ! Un génie de la magie noire ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou du sorcier.

- Doucement ! Vous allez me faire tomber. Et bien... de rien !

- C'est fabuleux. Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier.

- Venez passer une nuit avec moi, vous savez les nuits sont longues quand on est célibatAÏE !

Hermione venait de taper Josh avec un coussin, mais cette fois ci elle souriait.

- Je veux bien passer la nuit ici. En fait pour le moment je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mais je dormirai sur ce canapé !

- Oui je m'en doute, je plaisantais pour tout à l'heure. Bon, et bien pas de soucis, dormez ici. Ah, mais j'allais oublier !

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une boîte ronde. Il l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait une sorte d'onguent.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Votre NOUVEAU nom.

- Mon nouveau nom ?

- Vous changez, alors changez de nom.

- Très bien. Je vais donc m'appeler...

- Choisissez-en un bien.

- Je réfléchis... j'ai trouvé. Je m'appelle désormais Nina Eadles.

- Nina Eadles ? Joli. Bon, ne bougez pas.

Il mit de l'onguent sur ses doigts, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il traça sur son front "Nina Eadles". L'onguent disparut dès que Josh eut fini.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je vous ai "baptisée" Nina Eadles. Désormais vous ÊTES Nina Eadles. Si je vous faisais boire du Veritaserum et que je vous demandais qui vous êtes, votre réponse serait Nina Eadles. La bonne question à poser serait "Qui ETIEZ-vous".

Il reprit de l'onguent et traça le nombre "1970" sur son front.

- Et vous êtes née en 1970. Vous avez donc environ vingt-six ans.

- Vous êtes génial.

- Je sais je sais, c'est Neo Riku qui m'a créé, c'est pour ça.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien c'était notre écrivain qui se vantait via mes paroles.

- Heu ?

- Oui comme ça elle fait croire que c'est moi qui le dit, qui le pense.

- Vous êtes un génie, mais vous êtes fou.

- Oui, mais bon. Au moins je vous ai rendu service. Bon, il se fait tard, vous devez être fatiguée. Bonne nuit Hermione ! Euh je voulais dire Nina !

- Bonne nuit William.

--

Josh se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Il se dirigea dans le salon pour voir si Hermione y était encore. Comme il s'en doutait, elle avait disparu, en laisant un mot sur la table.

"_Cher William,_

_Je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout. J'espère juste que vous garderez le secret. Nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau, peut-être. Merci encore pour tout, et continuez d'écrire, la magie noire devient passionante avec vous._

_Merci encore._

_Nina"_

Josh plia le mot, et le rangea dans sa poche. Il avait rencontré là une femme pleine de détermination. Cette femme était exceptionnelle, il n'en doutait pas.

_J'espère que je lui ai été utile..._

---

L'enterrement d'Hermione avait lieu aujourd'hui. Hermione était à Pré-au-Lard, aux Trois Balais, et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait mis une belle robe argentée, qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle buvait une Bieraubeurre. Dans le journal, on annonçait dans les premières pages la mort tragique d'Hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle vit la photo de ses parents, à côté des Weasley effondrés de tristesse. Elle leur avait fait la pire chose qu'on puisse faire. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était obligé de ramener Draco. Et si tout se passait bien, si rien ne compromettait ses plans, et surtout si elle avait eu raison à propos de Draco, elle pourrait revenir vers eux. Vers sa famille, ses amis, et leur dire "je ne suis pas morte, je suis là, c'est moi !". Mais rien n'était certain, et Hermione avait bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver ses amis et ses parents.

Car maintenant, son objectif c'était Draco. Plus que Draco, Voldemort. Elle allait donc devoir réunir tous les moyens pour entrer en contact avec les Mangemorts afin d'intégrer leur groupe, et de rentrer au service de Voldemort. Elle allait devoir s'infiltrer, et rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter, car jamais elle n'avait été aussi déterminée.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre trois. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, encore plus mes reviewers. Merci, merci ! Donc vous voulez la suite ? Savoir comment Hermione est accueillie chez les Mangemorts ? Ou plutôt je devrais dire Nina XD ! Vous savez comment faire.


	4. La libératrice de Lucius

**See who I am**

Oui je sais je met plus de temps à écrire... Pour le passage à Azkaban, vous m'excuserez, mais comme je n'y vais pas tous les dimanches et que Rowling ne nous en a pas fait une description très détaillée, bah moi Azkaban je connais pas par coeur...  
** PS:** vous remarquerez que j'ai un peu modifié le chap par rapport à la première version; Hermione ne tue pas Nim, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait trop !

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : La libératrice de Lucius

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle y aille. C'était une nécessité. Elle devait aller à son enterrement. Mais comment y aller sans être vue ? Une cape d'invisibilité... ou un sort... oui, il y avait bien un moyen. Bah ! Après tout, personne ne la connaissait, elle n'aurait qu'à rester à distance de telle sorte qu'on ne la voit pas, et au pire si quelqu'un la voyait, il ne ferait pas le rapprochement. 

Le journal indiquait que l'enterrement avait lieu à 15 heures, dans sa ville d'origine, dans un cimetière moldu. Bien entendu, les sorciers pouvaient venir, à condition d'être habillés comme des moldus. Hermione regarda l'heure : 14h50.

_Parfait... hauts les coeurs, allons-y..._

Hermione transplana à proximité du cimetière. Elle n'avait pas mit sa capuche, pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de moldus dans les parages, car elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait s'habiller en moldue. Elle entra dans le cimetière. Il était si grand qu'elle se demandait bien où allait avoir lieu son enterrement. Elle eut rapidement la réponse. Des voitures arrivèrent. C'était en réalité toute sa famille moldue qui était venue. Sa famille, à part ses parents, ignorait son statut de sorcière. L'enterrement devait donc se faire dans le milieu moldu... quelques instants après, un groupe de sorcier arriva, à pied. On les reconnaissait, car leurs vêtements moldus était d'un mauvais goût... les Weasley étaient également venus, en voiture, ainsi que tous les amis d'Hermione. Jamais autant de gens ne s'étaient rassemblés, à part pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore peut-être. Hermione regardait la scène de loin. A la vue de ses parents en pleurs, et de Ron et Harry, elle se mit elle-même à pleurer. On amena le cercueil, qui contenait le corps de l'animal qui avait son apparence, et ce pour toujours.

Quelques instants après, une fois que le cercueil fut inhumé, la famille et les amis d'Hermione se rassemblèrent autour de la tombe. Arthur Weasley se plaça devant l'assemblée, pour faire probablement un discours. Hermione avait du mal à tout entendre, mais le peu qu'elle comprit la plongea dans une tristesse noire.

- Aujourd'hui, peu après la mort de notre cher directeur, commença Arthur, qui nous a tous attristé, nous perdons quelqu'un de très cher. Hermione Granger, étudiante de talent. Elle a été assassinée dans de mystérieuses circonstances, et dans ma propre maison. Celui qui a fait ça doit être retrouvé, et par la même occasion... puni pour son crime. Il a tué une jeune fille formidable, qui était une amie, une fille, une parente...et sans raison particulière. Je voulais juste lui témoigner un peu de ma peine, et j'espère qu'elle sera toujours avec nous, même si elle ne l'est plus réellement...

Arthur pleurait à moitié, et les parents d'Hermione aussi. Ron était assis, abattu, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Harry avait lui aussi un air démoralisé. Hermione quant à elle pleurait, mais pas pour la même raison que les autres... non, elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle était morte, mais parce qu'elle faisait souffrir ses amis et sa famille.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce triste spectacle, Hermione transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_Allez... oublie-les pour le moment, et contre-toi sur... les Mangemorts... entre dans le rôle... sinon tu n'arriveras à rien.  
_

---

Il faisait nuit. Hermione se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part... mais il ne fallait pas que cette situation dure longtemps, car elle n'avait pas des gallions à volonté. Hermione entra. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à part elle et Tom.

- Bonsoir Tom, il me faudrait une chambre s'il vous plait.

- Bien madame. J'en ai justement une de libre. Votre nom ?

- Eadles. Nina Eadles. Et c'est mademoiselle...

- Pardonnez-moi... bon, suivez-moi.

Tom accompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavent...

- Je suis une voyageuse.

- Ah. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous savez, en ce moment avec la montée de Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Oui, on est jamais trop prudent. Bon, je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre, et colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter les pas de Tom. Quand celui-ci fut partit, elle s'allongea sur le lit, toute habillée. Les pensées se mélangeaient avec confusion dans son esprit. Elle saisit le journal qu'elle avait lu aux Trois Balais, et l'ouvrit. Elle tourna le plus vite possible la page où il y avait l'article sur sa mort. Déjà que le spectacle de l'enterrement avait été bien sympatique, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce qui occupait l'esprit d'Hermione, c'était LE moyen d'entrer en contact avec les Mangemorts. Quelques idées lui avaient traversé l'esprit... mais toutes étaient stupides.

Soudain, en lisant un article sur le problème de la fuite des Détraqueurs qui affaiblissait la sécurité d'Azkaban, elle eu enfin son idée. Une idée qui était certes très dangereuse, mais qui lui assurait dans tous les cas si elle réussissait un accès en VIP chez les Mangemorts.

Hermione allait libérer Lucius Malfoy d'Azkaban.

---

Dès le lendemain matin, elle régla la note à Tom après le petit déjeuné, et plia bagage, direction Azkaban.

- Tom, vous savez où c'est Azkaban ?

- Comment ?

- Non, rien, je plaisantais.

- Euh oui... bon voyage mademoiselle Eadles.

- A bientôt. Merci pour le petit déjeuner.

Hermione sortit côté Chemin de Traverse. Il était tôt et il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, les commerçants qui n'avaient pas fermé boutique ouvraient. Elle réfléchissait au moyen d'entrer à Azkaban... comme il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs, il n'y aurait que des sorciers. Elle n'aurait qu'à balancer des petits Avada Kedavra à tour de bras. Hermione devait quand même essayer d'y entrer sans trop risquer sa peau, elle ne pouvait mourir maintenant. Même si elle était déjà morte. Enfin BREF ! Elle acheta le journal du jour et regarda les premières pages. On signalait un nouveau meurtre commis par les Mangemorts. Cela avait eu lieu il y a à peine deux heures, dans une maison de Pré-au-Lard. Parfait, là-bas, plein de gens du Ministère devaient grouiller sur les lieux du crime. Hermione transplana donc à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur de sa maison, ou dans les boutiques. Quelques personnes du Ministère passaient dans les rues embrumées. Hermione en arrêta un, qui notait quelque chose sur une feuille, en marchant.

- Monsieur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda l'homme. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir où a eu lieu le meurtre... je crois qu'il s'agit d'un de mes amis...

- La personne décédée serait un de vos amis ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Votre nom.

- Nina Eadles.

- Connais pas, répliqua l'homme. C'est par là, fit-il en tendant vaguement sa main derrière lui. Désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois retourner au Ministère.

- Vous y travaillez ? demanda Hermione, comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas.

- Oui.

- Vraiment, dans quel service ?

- Je viens d'être nommé Auror, répliqua l'homme, visiblement agacé par les questions d'Hermione.

- Mh... interessant.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Personne dehors, de la brume presque partout... Hermione allait montrer qu'elle était bien capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle saisit sa baguette, et avant même que l'Auror eût comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle la leva vers lui.

- _Impero !_

L'homme la regarda avec des yeux effrayés.

- Vous m'excuserez mon brave, mais vous êtes un peu novice pour un Auror. Oui bon je vous ai prit par surprise... et encore, même pas en traitre. Si seulement vous arrêtiez de lire et écrire... le nez dans vos parchemins... bon, on va aller faire une petite visite à Azkaban... je pense que vous savez bien où c'est, et que vous pourrez me faire entrer sans problème ? Répondez !

- Oui, je peux, répondit l'homme, qui devait obéir à tous les ordres d'Hermione qui le maintenait sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

- On va se dépêcher, sinon d'autres gens du Ministère ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Allez, direction Azkaban m'sieur l' "Auror".

Elle le força à les faire tous deux transplaner à Azkaban. Désormais elle se trouvait devant une immense forteresse. Elle était gardée par bon nombre de sorciers, car il n'y avait plus aucun Détraqueurs pour assurer la sécurité et l'emprisonnement des sorciers. Hermione dissimula sa baguette sous sa cape, tout en la gardant pointée sur l'Auror. Elle le contraint à l'emmener à l'entrée.

- Et bien Nim ? Tu ne travailles pas sur l'affaire du meurtre à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda un des gardiens.

- Si, mais j'ai croisé mademoiselle Eadles, et je dois la faire entrer, elle doit voir un prisonnier.

Le gardien le regarda d'un air méfiant. Hermione se demandait si la technique "j'Avada Kedavrise à volonté" n'était pas une meilleure solution. Enfin si elle faisait ça, tous les sorciers accoureraient, et elle serait tuée facilement. Après une discussion à voix basse, les gardiens laissèrent entrer Nim et Hermione.

- Très bien, Nim. On va voir Lucius Malfoy.

L'Auror tressailli en entendant parler Hermione, mais il ne put faire d'autre mouvement qu'emmener Hermione où elle voulait. Il fallait se dépêcher, car les sorciers allaient finir par se rendre compte de la réalité, que Nim était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Hermione utilisait un sortilège Impardonnable, alors elle risquait bien de finir directement derrière les barreaux, surtout qu'elle était déjà dans la sinistre prison. Après quinze minutes de marche dans la sombre forteresse, passant devant des criminels ou des Mangemorts capturés, Hermione arriva enfin là où elle voulait. Quelques gardiens faisaient leur ronde, et surveillaient les dangereux détenus.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions êtres seuls quelques instants ? demanda Nim.

- Mais enfin ! Et la sécurité ?

- Pas de soucis, j'ai un Auror très compétant avec moi, dit Nina.

- Qui voulez-vous voir ? Pourquoi ?

- Je dois parler à Lucius Malfoy, c'est pour le Ministère, mentit Hermione.

Le gardien, sceptique, ordonna aux autres gardiens de quitter le périmètre et amena Nina et Nim devant la cellule de Lucius. Lucius était allongé sur un lit, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il dormait.

- Bon Nim, fit Hermione en se retournant vers l'homme qu'elle contrôlait, on va réveiller le blond. LUCIUS MALFOY ! cria Hermione.

Lucius se réveilla, et se leva. Il regarda la femme avec dédain, ainsi que l'Auror.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous ? demanda Lucius.

Hermione dégagea sa baguette de sa cape, et Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que celle-ci était pointée sur l'Auror.

- Vous parlez d'une sécurité, murmura Lucius.

- Si c'était si facile, vous auriez pu vous évader tout seul ! répliqua Hermione.

- Désolée mademoiselle, mais sans baguette, face à plein de gardiens et d'Aurors, même s'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, j'aurais du mal. Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous ?

- Je me présente. Nina Eadles, fit Hermione en s'inclinant. Et je suis venue pour vous délivrer.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna Lucius.

- J'ai simplement trouvé un Auror un peu distrait, tellement distrait que j'ai réussit à lui lancer un Imperium. Et bien sûr il m'a fait rentrer sans soucis.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOLLE ! Vous n'avez donc rien compris ? Les gardiens ont déjà compris que vous le contrôliez ! Ils vous ont laissé entrer pour mieux vous capturer, à l'intérieur, le temps de rassembler des Aurors. Et bien sûr, on ne peut PAS transplaner ici. Vous allez finir prisonnière ici. Votre tentative était suicidaire.

Nim sourit. Hermione n'avait pas du tout vu les choses sous cet angle là. Il était vrai que rentrer comme ça à Azkaban, sans questions, sans soucis, c'était trop beau. Des sorciers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et elle toute seule, elle ne pourrait faire face à cause du nombre. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je suis prête à tout. Je vais vous libérer, et on va s'enfuir.

- Vraiment ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir moi, déjà que j'ai du mal ici... répondit Lucius, d'un air froid.

- TAISEZ-VOUS MALFOY ! cria Hermione, qui devenait à moitié folle. On va s'enfuir ! Et vous me direz merci !

Elle arrêta le sortilège d'Imperium qui contrôlait Nim, mais instantanément après, elle le pétrifia..

- Désolée mon brave, mais de toute façon, ta carrière était ratée d'avance. _Stupefix !_ En espérant que tu te fasses juste licencier.

- Alors comme ça on utilise un sortilège Impardonnable, imperium, mademoiselle Eadles ? dit Lucius.

- Et ce n'est pas le dernier de la journée ! Sortez ! s'écria Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir la cellule de Lucius, pourtant verrouillée à l'aide de puissants sortilèges.

- Vous êtes douée.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours eu de bons résultats.

- ELLE EST LA ! cria un garde qui venait d'arriver, suivit de quelques autres sorciers et d'un Auror. ELLE A PETRIFIE NIM ET LIBERE MALFOY ! ARRÊTEZ-LES !

Hermione saisit Lucius par la main et s'enfuit à toutes jambes de l'autre côté.

- La sortie n'est pas par là... dit Lucius.

- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria un autre gardien. Si seulement on avait des Détraqueurs ! Allez bon sang dépêchez-vous ils ne doivent pas s'échapper ! Cette femme n'est pas si puissante que ça !

- A court d'idée ? dit Lucius, tandis qu'Hermione courait, en le tirant.

- Non, je réfléchis. Combien sont-ils ?

- Cinq je crois.

- Cinq pour une sorcière comme moi ? Je suis flattée.

- Bon au lieu de vous vanter, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais tous les tuer.

- Oui avec votre petite baguette bien sûr... dit Malfoy, ironique.

- Oui, avec ma petite baguette. Mais pas que ça.

Hermione se cacha à un angle. Des prisonniers observaient la scène avec stupeur, et certains qui connaissaient Malfoy le traitaient d'incompétent, et ce dernier répondait qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on vienne l'aider à s'évader. Hermione courut vers un escalier, qu'elle commença à descendre. Elle s'arrêta et sortit une fiole de sa poche

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Lucius.

- Une potion que j'ai faite. J'ai trouvé la recette dans un livre très intéressant, dit Hermione, qui faisait évidement allusion au livre de William Josh.

Les sorciers arrivaient. Hermione jeta la fiole par terre, juste quand les sorciers arrivaient. Elle courut le plus loin possible. Les gardiens qui n'avaient rien vu venir commençèrent à tousser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Lucius, effrayé.

- Une potion très dure à fabriquer, je l'ai fabriquée au cas où. J'ai du aller chercher des tas d'ingrédients. Cette potion va les métamorphoser.

- Mais en quoi ? Et quel intérêt ?

- La transformation est aléatoire. En attendant, je vais les tuer.

- Vous êtes folle.

- Je sais.

Hermione se rapprocha du groupe de sorcier qui agonisait à moitié, sous l'effet de la transformation. Un fumée noire épaisse se dégagea de la fiole.

- _Avada Kedavra !_ fit Hermione en direction du premier sorcier. Plus que quatre.

L'Auror, qui s'était relevé, prononça un sortilège informulé et Hermione fut projetée quelques marches plus bas.

- Génial, fit Lucius. Et moi je ne peux rien faire.

Hermione retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Elle tenta de lancer un Avada Kedavra, mais l'Auror l'esquiva sans peine. Les trois autres sorciers qui commençaient à se transformer, avaient lancé le contre-sort. La transformation était stoppée.

_Merde, merde ! Je suis foutue._

- Donnez-moi votre baguette ! cria Lucius à Hermione.

Hermione s'executa.

- Alors comme ça on tente de s'évader Malfoy ? dit l'Auror avec un air moqueur.

- J'ai rien demandé moi, mais je vais en profiter, fit Lucius, en tendant la baguette vers l'Auror.

- Et tu crois encore pouvoir nous battre ? Lucius, rends-toi, retourne dans ta cellule, et on s'occupera de la demoiselle.

- NON ! Elle a eu le courage de venir jusque là, je ne vais pas la livrer comme ça.

Lucius essayait de gagner du temps à bavarder. Hermione se releva, et sortit une autre fiole de sa poche.

- On va nous refaire le coup de la transformation ? dit l'Auror, en souriant.

- Non. Je vais te faire goûter de la fabrication moldue !

Hermione jeta de toutes ses forces la fiole en direction de l'Auror qui lança comme l'avait prévu Hermione un sortilège sur la fiole. Hermione se jeta sur Lucius pour le protéger. Une forte détonation se fit entendre. Hermione avait jeté un explosif.

- Comme quoi les Moldus ne fabriquent pas que des choses inutiles... commenta Hermione, sous l'épaisse fumée.

- Vraiment ? fit Lucius, d'un air hautain, sa haine envers tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier toujours préservée.

- Maintenant allons achever le reste.

Lucius se releva, et se dirigea vers le groupe de sorciers. L'Auror était mort sur le coup. Il n'aurait pas du tenter de détruire la fiole. Dommage pour lui. Le sorcier qui était le plus loin commençait à s'enfuir, et les autres étaient morts.

- _Endoloris !_ cria Malfoy dans sa direction.

Le sort ne l'atteint pas.

- Quel intérêt de le faire souffrir ? Autant le tuer, commenta Hermione. Je peux récupérer ma baguette ?

- Tenez mademoiselle la sauveuse, dit Lucius. Bon, en fait je crois qu'on peut sortir par le bas de cette tour.

Hermione et Lucius commençèrent à descendre. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent des gardiens qu'ils durent tuer à tour de bras. Hermione Avada Kedavrisait à volonté... en une journée, elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle ne pensait même pas imaginable quelques semaines auparavent. Arrivés dehors, Hermione courut avec Lucius. Des Aurors qu'Hermione connaissaient venaient d'arriver. Car une sorcière inconnue qui terrasse un groupe d'Auror et qui libère un Mangemort, c'était plutôt inquiétant.

- EADLES ! cria Tonks qui s'était déplacée, et qui lui courait après.

- Nymphadora ! répondit Hermione. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour l'avenir. Nina Eadles te salue. Malfoy, transplanez !

- Où ça ?

- N'importe où, mais loin, et près de chez votre maître.

Deux secondes plus tard, Malfoy avait transplané, laissant une Tonks désespérée par la situation.

---

Lucius les avait emmenés dans une forêt sombre et épaisse. Hermione était fatiguée au plus haut point.

- Nina. Pouquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Hermione ferma son esprit et répondit par un joli mensonge.

- Je me suis dit que votre libération, et votre retour auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait favorable à son pouvoir. Non ?

- Peut-être bien. C'est lui qui vous a envoyée ?

Hermione montra ses bras.

- Et non... je ne suis pas une Mangemort... quel dommage, j'ai toujours voulu l'être, mais je suis toujours restée dans l'ombre. Personne ne soupçonne mon existence ! Je ne suis jamais allée dans une école de sorcellerie, mes parents étaient des marginaux, alors ils m'ont tout apprit à leur manière... je n'ai jamais eu la chance de cotoyer des Mages Noirs, ou alors uniquement dans l'Allée des Embrumes...

Hermione jouait très bien la comédie.

- Alors j'ai apprit que vous étiez emprisonné à Azkaban. J'ai trouvé ça terrible ! J'ai longtemps réfléchit à la manière de vous délivrer en évitant les Détraqueurs. Puis ils ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres... alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir réussi ! Maintenant, vous pouvez rejoindre votre Maître.

- Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Espérons qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop d'avoir été incompétent au Département des Mystères l'année dernière. Je vais faire mieux que retourner voir mon Maître. Je vais vous emmener avec moi, et votre désir sera réalisé.

_Tu parles d'une envie..._

---

- Maître, Lucius Malfoy a été libéré par une certaine Nina Eadles, dit Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Vraiment ? Quand cela s'est-il produit ? demanda le Lord.

- Hier.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver... marmonna Voldemort. Mes amis ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir recompter Lucius parmis nous. Il a peut-être échoué, mais sa libération m'est bénéfique. Je vous prierai de l'acceuillir avec joie, ainsi que sa libératrice, la mystérieuse Nina Eadles...

Tom Riddle avait raison. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son repère. Snape alla ouvrir, accompagné de la femme de Lucius. La porte s'ouvrit, et elle se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Snape les fit tous entrer. Une haine indéfinissable monta soudainement dans Hermione. Elle venait de voir Snape. Celui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de l'Avada Kedavriser sur-le-champ.

Il les amena devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa était aggripée à son mari, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer. Draco couru vers la porte, et s'arrêta devant son père. Hermione avait envie de lui foutre une baffe en gueulant "nan mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu vas à l'Ordre du Phénix tout de suite !" mais cela ne serait pas aussi simple. Arrivée devant Voldemort, elle vit qu'il avait un peu rajeunit de visage. Mais bon, soixante-dix ans, ça ne se cache pas génialement.

- Soit le bienvenue Lucius... commença Voldemort.

- Maître, pardonnez-moi, j'ai échoué...

- Oui bon tu vas pas geindre quinze ans, c'est bon, t'es là, et tu vas me servir de nouveau.

- Oui Maître...

- Tu ne t'es même pas évadé tout seul.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- C'est alors cette ravissante jeune femme qui t'a délivré ? demanda le Lord à Lucius, qui était incliné.

- Oui. Elle a tué un Auror et des gardiens. Elle me semble connaître beaucoup de chose en ce qui concerne la métamorphose et les potions. Elle m'a avoué vouloir vous servir.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Voldemort à Hermione.

- Oui. J'ai toujours été passionnée par la Magie Noire.

- Tu as libéré Lucius... tu as fait preuve de courage et tu nous as rendu un grand service ! dit calmement Voldemort.

- Et je ferai tout pour vous rendre encore service.

- Nina, parle-nous de toi, personne ne te connait, fit Voldemort, d'un ton sournoi, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si Hermione était vraiment sincère.

- Je m'appelle Nina Eadles, je suis née en 1970. Je suis d'origine étrangère.

- Ah ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Je viens ... d'Irlande, mentit Hermione, qui faisait tout pour fermer son esprit.

Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil, et tous les Mangemorts reculèrent avec respect. Il prit sa baguette, et s'approcha d'Hermione qui s'inclina.

- Relève-toi, et montre-moi ton bras.

Hermione tendit son bras en tremblant.

- A présent, tu vas devenir mon serviteur, et par ça, tu jures de me servir, de m'être fidèle, d'obéir à tous mes ordres, même si tu dois risquer ta propre vie.

- Je le jure.

Voldemort plaça sa baguette sur le bras d'Hermione, et la Marque des Ténèbres se forma. Elle démangeait le bras d'Hermione.

- Chers Mangemorts ! La libératrice de Lucius est désormais des nôtres !

- Merci, Maître, fit Hermione en s'inclinant, tandis que Voldemort retournait à sa place.

Maintenant qu'elle était une Mangemort, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sympatiser avec tous les Mangemorts... cela ne serait pas difficile à faire, quand on avait un CV avec écrit "A tué deux Aurors avec l'Avada Kedavra et a utilisé l'Imperium. A libéré un puissant Mangemort d'Azkaban".

Le plus dur était fait.

* * *

_A suivre..._

VOUALAAA ! J'ai finiiii ! Ce chapitre me parait un peu long ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu... si vous voulez la suite, je veux des reviews, rien qu'un peu ! (tout le monde sait que je publie même si j'ai rien qu'une review... irk mon chantage ne marche plus). Merci encore à tous de me lire !


	5. Une visite avec Draco Malfoy

**See who I am**

Bon voilà, je mets encore du temps à publier ! Désolée ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Une visite avec Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione redescendit sa manche sur son bras gauche. Elle avait fait apposer sa marque par Voldemort sur son bras gauche.

- Bon. Maintenant que tu es des nôtres, ce qui me parait légitime vu ta conduite, j'aimerais en savoir vraiment plus sur toi. Tu es une parfaite inconnue, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, et je peux te dire que j'ai voyagé, dit Voldemort. Ici, tout le monde aimerait en savoir plus sur toi ! Allez Eadles, parle-nous de toi.

Hermione regarda l'assemblée autour d'elle, et comprit qu'elle allait devoir mentir, tout en essayant de bloquer l'accès des autres à son esprit, au cas où.

- Et bien... comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Nina Eadles...

- Qui étaient vos parents ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Ils s'appelaient Mickael et Blanche Eadles. Ils sont morts de vieillesse il y a déjà quelques années de ça. Je viens d'Irlande, mais je n'ai jamais été en contact avec le monde extérieur avant la mort de mes parents, c'est-à-dire il y a trois ans...

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de choses à rattraper alors... dit Narcissa, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Mais mes parents m'ont apprit tout plein de chose en sorcellerie...

- Vous êtes de sang pur ? demanda Alecto.

- A ce que je sache, oui. Mes parents étaient deux sorciers. Mais je ne sais rien sur mes grands parents.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, coupa Voldemort. Continue.

- J'ai donc vécu en Irlande. Mes parents avaient énormément de livres. Et une bonne partie traitait de magie noire. J'en ai donc beaucoup lu, et ça m'a plu.

- Une excellente éducation ! commenta Narcissa. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

- Oui mère, répondit vaguement Draco.

- Voilà... je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider en libérant Lucius Malfoy.

- Très bien, dit Voldemort. Vous autres, présentez-vous à Mlle Eadles. Un par un. Elle ne nous en dira pas plus. Chacun a ses petits secrets...

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, et Lucius fut le premier à s'avancer.

- Pas besoin de présentation. Je suis Lucius Malfoy, et je vous remercie encore grandement pour votre aide.

- Je suis Narcissa, l'épouse de Lucius, dit à son tour la blonde, en s'approchant d'Hermione. Et je vous serai... éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir libéré mon mari ! ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en lui prenant les mains.

- Je suis...

- C'est notre fils ! coupa Narcissa, en prenant Draco par les épaules. Notre fils unique, Draco. Il a dix-sept ans.

- Enchantée, dit Hermione, dans un grand sourire.

Draco la regarda avec curiosité et bienveillance. Hermione essaya de bien paraître, en lui rendant son sourire.

- Severus Snape, ex-professeur à Poudlard...

_Je te connais, Ducon._

- Est-ce bien vous qui avez tué Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione, en prenant un air naïf.

A ces mots, Draco et sa mère tressaillirent. Le père avait échoué, et le fils également. Les Malfoy devaient donc essayer de bien se faire voir. Snape jeta un regard à Draco, et répondit à Hermione.

- Exact Miss Eadles, c'est bien moi, dit-il dans un sourire satisfait.

- Vous devez être fort alors, dit Hermione, qui se retenait de lui balancer un Doloris dans la face.

_Tu parles ! Un lâche !_

- Certains ont dit que j'étais un lâche...

- Ceux là ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, coupa Voldemort. A propos de meurtre. Lucius, j'ai une nouvelle qui te ravira... Draco, annonce la bonne nouvelle à ton père...

- La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger est morte, dit Draco à son père.

Hermione sentit une profonde colère bouillonner au plus profond d'elle-même quand Draco dit "Sang-de-Bourbe". Mais ce qu'il l'énervait encore plus, c'était l'air décontracté, voire heureux qu'il avait prit pour lui dire ça.

- Vraiment ? C'est une très bonne chose... commenta Lucius. On sait qui a fait ça ?

- Non, on ne sait pas, répliqua Voldemort. Elle faisait des recherches sur nous, un de mes fidèles amis m'a dit avoir surprit une conversation avec Potter. Je pensais la faire assassiner si elle devenait trop dangereuse, mais on l'a fait avant moi.

Hermione sentit comme un froid l'envahir. Harry et Ron avaient eu raison, elle aurait pu se faire tuer. D'un côté, heureusement qu'elle s'était dépêché de mettre en scène sa mort.

- Non, continua Voldemort, personne ne sait qui est cette étrange personne. Ni pourquoi elle a fait ça. Peu importe, cette fille n'était pas très importante. Cela ne fera qu'affaiblir Potter. Continuez les présentations...

Les autres Mangemorts se présentèrent un par un à Hermione. Elle en connaissait déjà pas mal, et lorsqu'elle vut Greyback, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Narcissa était la plus ravie de tous. Après les présentations, Hermione demanda si elle pouvait aller se coucher, car elle était très fatiguée. On l'emmena coucher dans une petite pièce à part, où elle s'endormit rapidement, les larmes aux yeux, tellement la situation était terrible.

---

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par Narcissa, vers dix heures du matin, qui frappa à sa porte.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda timidement Narcissa.

- Oui, entrez...

- Bonjour Nina. Ah... Nina Eadles... oh... Nina ! Je peux vous appeler Nina ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, dans un grand sourire.

- Appelez-moi Narcissa. Je... pourquoi avez-vous risqué votre vie pour mon époux ?

- Je vais vous dire la même qu'à lui, dit Hermione en baillant, je pensais que sa libération pourrait rendre service au Seigneur des Ténèbre. J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre, personne ne me connaissait, et en trois ans de divers voyages, je n'ai jamais rencontré de Mangemorts. Et j'ai pourtant toujours été passionnée par la magie noire... alors je pouvais bien rendre au moins ce petit service au Maître. Mais jamais je n'espérais autant de bonté de la part de Lucius. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que pour me remercier, il m'emmenerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres... et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser le fait que je suis devenue enfin une Mangemort, une vraie !

- Mon mari est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais il a échoué lors de sa mission au Département des Mystères... j'ai eu si peur que Voldemort ne lui pardonne jamais... mais notre famille lui est tant dévouée, que le Maître a comprit que Lucius serait toujours prêt à le servir. Mais j'ai aussi eu tellement peur pour Draco...

- Votre fils ?

- Oui. Il devait tuer Dumbledore. Mais je savais que ça serait une tâche bien trop difficile pour lui... mais il tenait tant à la faire ! C'est bien le digne fils de Lucius. Alors j'ai demandé de l'aide...

- A Severus Snape ?

- Oui, à Severus, répondit Narcissa, et il a réalisé le souhait du Maître, il a tué Dumbledore, à la place de Draco, évitant ainsi toute représailles de la part du Lord.

- Il aurait tout de même pu faire croire que c'était Draco qui l'avait fait...

- Oh ! Pensez-vous. Il en était trop fier ! A peine l'eût-il fait, qu'il s'en est vanté. De toute façon, il y avait trop de témoins. Quelqu'un aurait finit par le dire au Maître et Severus et Draco auraient été tués, pour avoir menti.

- Excusez-moi de changer de sujet, mais vous savez, je ne connais pas grand chose à tout ça, le milieu des Mangemorts. Il est vrai qu'on ne doit pas prononcer le nom du Maître ?

- Oui. En tout cas, nous l'appelons toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Maître. Tachez d'en faire de même. Rare sont ceux qui osent l'appeler par son nom.

- J'y ferais attention.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que vous voudriez savoir ?

- Oui. J'aimerais bien visiter cet endroit.

- Ah... et bien allez demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione se prépara et alla voir Voldemort, et s'agenouillant devant lui, lui demanda si elle pouvait visiter l'endroit.

- Oui... mais il te faudra un guide. Severus, faites visiter notre repère à Nina.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais ne serait-elle pas en meilleure compagnie avec Draco Malfoy ? demanda Snape.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Voldemort.

- Elle a sauvé son père, peut-être aimerait-il bavarder plus amplement avec cette nouvelle venue...

- Soit. Draco, faites visiter l'endroit à Nina. Et n'oubliez pas, ne l'emmenez pas au sous-sol. Personne ne va au sous-sol.

- Bien Maître, fit Draco en s'inclinant. Mademoiselle Eadles, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

_Si je le veux ? J'arrive tout de suite..._

Draco et Hermione commencèrent à visiter l'endroit. Ce repère était en fait une vieille masure abandonnée, mais elle ne savait pas où. Les pièces étaient toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, et certaines contenaient d'étranges objets. Il y avait même une grande pièce pleine de livres.

- Ici, il y a des chambres... commenta Draco, en montrant d'un geste vague un couloir.

- Tous les Mangemorts dorment ici Malfoy ? questionna Hermione.

- Non Mademoiselle Eadles...

- Appelez-moi Nina.

- Et moi Draco. On peut se tutoyer si vous voulez...

- D'accord. Donc nous dormons où ?

- Chacun dort chez soit. Ici, c'est pour ceux qui veulent rester en permanence proche du Maître.

- Et toi tu restes ici ?

- Non, je rentre chez moi, avec ma mère - et mon père maintenant.

- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous retrouve ?

- Nous avons déménagé dans un endroit secret. Parfois nous devons rester là...

- C'est quelque chose de difficile la vie de Mangemort pour un adolescent... murmura Hermione.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna vers Hermione.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je veux dire que tu me parais bien jeune pour être Mangemort. Tu ne vas plus à l'école de sorcellerie ?

- Moi ? Cette école ratée, Poudlard ? A quoi ça me servirait, je suis Mangemort, je finirai ma vie au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Je ne me serais quand même pas trompée sur son compte... ? Il est sous son emprise, il a peur..._

- Tu n'as que dix-sept ans... depuis à peine deux mois...

- Et alors ? Je suis fier d'être le plus jeune Mangemort au service de mon Maître !

- Draco, tu fais ça pour toi ? Ou parce que tu n'as pas le choix ? Tu y es obligé, ou alors c'est par pure envie ?

- C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Tu veux être sûre de ma loyauté, à peine débarquée chez nous ? demanda Draco, avec un regard accusateur.

- Non, non, répondit Hermione avec une voix douce. Ce ne sont que de simples questions ! Je suis sûre que tu es très loyal envers le Maître. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si directe, mais quand ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais que dix-sept ans...

- Vous n'êtes pas très âgée non plus. Je fais même votre taille... murmura Draco en s'approchant tout près d'Hermione, pour comparer leur taille.

- J'ai une dizaine d'année de plus que vous... répondit doucement Hermione, en mentant.

- C'est bien vrai. Mais je vous trouve bizarre... peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes nouvelle... nous sommes encore deux inconnus...

_Tu parles ! On était juste de bons ennemis, tu sais, la Sang-de-Bourbe morte._

- Tu auras le temps de prouver ta loyauté au Maître... souffla Draco, à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'Hermione, qui recula.

- Euh... oui. On continue la visite ? demanda rapidement Hermione.

- Oui, continuons, fit Draco en reprenant son air neutre.

Ils visitèrent le reste de la masure. Rien de très passionnant.

- Voilà Nina. Nous avons fait le tour. Pour transplaner ici, tu ne pourras pas encore le faire tout de suite. On t'indiquera le lieu exact où nous sommes quand le Lord jugera que tu es vraiment digne de confiance.

- C'est stupide, il pourrait me tuer à tout instant, comment oserais-je le trahir ?

- Certains l'ont fait. Et ils ne sont pas morts, enfin pas encore. Je suppose que mon père ne t'as pas indiqué où nous sommes ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- Au fait, pourquoi personne n'a le droit d'aller au sous-sol ? demanda Hermione, en reprenant un air naïf.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. A part le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Snape, personne n'y est entré.

- D'accord. Dis-moi Draco, tes anciens amis ne te manquent pas ?

- Leurs pères sont Mangemorts.

_Ah oui, Crabbe et Goyle. Je suis bête..._

- Vraiment ? Tu es déjà allé à Poudlard alors ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Draco, en prenant un air décontracté.

- Je n'y suis jamais allée... je crois que je regrette vraiment que mes parents aient refusés de m'y envoyer. Comment c'est ?

- C'est assez agréble, je dois l'avouer. Il y a quatre maisons, enfin tu dois le savoir. J'étais, bien entendu, chez Serpentard.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, tous les Mangemorts sont allés à Serpentard, du moins la majorité.

- Oui, la majorité. Il y a quelques exceptions. Comme Peter Pettigrow, qui était à Gryffondor.Tu penses que tu serais allée à Serpentard ?

- Moi ? Sans doute, je l'espère.

- Tu n'as pas hésité à tuer deux Aurors, des sorciers... oui, tu serais allée à Serpentard.

_En effet, mais non, je suis une Gryffondor..._

- Oui, peut-être. Vous n'avez donc aucun regret ? Moi je n'ai rien à regretter... mais toi... bah ! Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu n'aimes pas le fait que je sois Mangemort ?

- Non, je n'aime pas ça, répliqua calmement Hermione.

- Ma mère a encore raconté n'importe quoi ! Elle t'a dit que j'étais jeune et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils unique, ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Mais non. Mais bon, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- En effet Eadles, répondit Draco d'un ton froid.

- Draco, ne restons pas là dessus, ce n'est pas parce que je trouve ça dommage que tu sois Mangemort à ton jeune âge, que nous devons être tout de suite ennemis. Nous sommes dans le même camp Draco. Et tu as raison, peut importe ton âge...

- Soyons amis alors.

_Ca va être plus difficile que prévu... si je laisse transparaitre mon envie de le ramener du bon côté, il pourrait me dénoncer à Voldemort par crainte... MERDE ! Et je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Il reviendra. Coûte que coûte._

- Oui, soyons amis, dit Hermione, dans un sourire gêné.

_Et je saurai te convaincre._

---

Harry et Ron étaient allongés sur les lits de Fred et George, et regardaient le plafond, tristes. L'enterrement d'Hermione avait bel et bien montré qu'Hermione ne reviendrait plus. Harry et Ron avaient du mal à l'accepter, mais c'était ainsi.

- Harry, on doit retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

- Ron, on n'a aucune piste...

- On en trouvera !

- C'est peine perdue...

- Harry ! Je veux retrouver le tueur d'Hermione. Et ce n'est pas peine perdue. On le retrouvera. J'en suis sûr.

- Comme tu veux, dit Harry, en se retournant sur le ventre. Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?

- On sait que... ce n'était pas un Mangemort. Et que la personne est entrée par la fenêtre.

- Par la fenêtre ? Alors que c'était à l'étage ?

- Elle est venue en volant sûrement.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir directement transplané dans la chambre ?

- Aucune idée.

- Peut-être que cette personne ne sait pas transplaner. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas apprit.

- Tu connais beaucoup de gens capable de lancer un Avada Kedavra sans savoir transplaner ?

- Qui sait, on ne peut pas être doué en tout.

- Tu as raison... marmona Ron.

- Tout ça ne mènera nulle part...

- On finira bien par trouver... on doit venger Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas tort...

Ginny arriva, et Harry et Ron durent cesser leur reflexion. Ils descendirent pour manger, fatigués, et desespérés.

---

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Hermione était chez les Mangemorts. Comme elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'endroit pour se loger (elle avait inventé que sa maison avait été repérée par le Ministère), elle restait donc nuit et jour au repère principal de Voldemort. Les journées étaient longues, et elle n'avait pour le moment aucune mission. Les Mangemorts étaient tous retournés dans leurs cachettes respectives. Il n'y avait que Queudver qui restait, avec Voldemort, qui passait la plupart de son temps dans le sous-sol, ou alors partait elle ne sait où.

Alors que Hermione lisait un livre, seule, dans la pièce qui en était remplie, Snape entra. Il venait d'arriver, et il était trempé.

- Mademoiselle Eadles, j'ai un message pour vous. De la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est trop occupé pour vous en faire part lui-même.

- Enfin une mission à accomplir ? demanda Hermione en gardant les yeux rivés sur le livre, évitant tout regard avec Snape.

- Je dois vous indiquer le lieu où nous sommes.

- Ah ? Comme ça ?

- Oui, le Maître des Ténèbres a décidé de vous rendre active. Vu vos talents, vous serez très utile.

- Je l'espère.

- Nous avons une demande de la part du Lord. Une mission très importante.

- Il me la confie ?

- Il la confie à Draco, vous et moi. Nous seront trois. Si nous réussissons, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous sera très reconnaissant.

- Et en quoi consiste cette mission ?

- Une mission difficile, mais faisable. Cela dépend comment nous nous y prenons.

- Je pourrais vous aider peut-être. En quoi cela consiste ? Que devons-nous faire ?

- Nous allons enlever Ron Weasley.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Tadam. Fin du chapitre cinq. J'espère qu'il vous a plu... comme c'est bientôt les vacances (je suis en vacances vendredi 03, je suis en zone C), je ne pense pas pouvoir publier le chapitre six tout de suite. Je pars la première semaine, je publierai donc le chapitre six la seconde semaine de vacances.  
Merci à tous de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Merci !


	6. L'enlèvement de Ron

**See who I am**

Vous savez qu'à la base ça devait être une HG/SS ? Arf, c'était l'anecdote du jour  
**Je passe en drama, ça va pas être une fin joyeuse. Vous êtes prévenus !**  
Merci à tous de me lire !

* * *

Chapitre sixième : L'enlèvement de Ron

* * *

Ahhh c'était la blague du jour. Enlever Ron Weasley ? Hermione laissa tomber son livre et se releva. Le livre qu'elle venait de faire tomber était intitulé "L'Occlumancie : comment fermer son esprit en quelques leçons de base". Elle plongea son regard flamboyant dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. 

- Et pourquoi doit-on faire ça ? dit elle avec colère.

- Pourquoi tant de colère ? demanda Snape avec un rictus.

- Enfin... il y a eu un meurtre au Terrier ! La garde doit être énorme ! On va au suicide !

- Vous êtes bien allée à Azkaban ! Le Terrier vous fait peur ?

- Non... dit Hermione en essayant de retrouver son calme. Mais c'est risqué.

- C'est pour ça que le Maître vous a choisie. Il vous estime beaucoup. Et il est certain de votre réussite. Revenez avec Ron... ou ne revenez jamais. Je pense que le "revenez jamais" signifie la mort...

- Ca va ! Je sais qu'il faut lui obéir ! répliqua Hermione.

- Vous me paraissez bien étrange mademoiselle... dit Snape en s'approchant.

- Désolée. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir ici, inventa Hermione en détournant ses yeux de ceux de Severus, alors pardonnez moi, il m'arrive d'être de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Qu'étiez vous en train de lire ? Les livres de cette bibliothèque sont tous très intéressant, et vous semblez beaucoup apprécier la lecture.

- Disons qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire... dit Hermione. Je lisais un livre sur l'occlumancie.

- L'occlumancie ? Un art très difficile vous savez, mais j'ai l'impression que vous apprenez vite mademoiselle ! lança Snape en la regardant dans les yeux. Surtout dans les livres !

Hermione soutint son regard.

- Soit ! Draco doit bientôt nous rejoindre, dit Snape, Narcissa doit l'amener.

- Et quand saurais-je où nous sommes exactement ?

- A la fin de la mission. J'espère que nous allons former une bonne équipe à nous trois.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entrait dans la pièce.

- Draco ! dit Hermione.

- Oh, bonjour Nina. Ca va ?

- Ca va, et toi, tout va bien ?

- Oui... j'ai apprit ce matin qu'on avait une mission tous les trois, et je suis content que ta première mission soit avec moi.

_Ca renforcera l'amitié..._

- Oui, nous y arriverons à nous trois, dit Hermione.

- Mais, j'ai une question Severus, dit Draco à l'adresse de Snape, pourquoi allons nous enlever cet idiot de Ron Weasley ?

_Merci Draco, si je l'avais encore demandé, il m'aurait jetée par la fenêtre !_

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je le sache ?

- Ma mère m'a dit que le Maître vous faisait énormément confiance.

- Et bien je n'en sais rien ! Mais je suppose que cela doit avoir un rapport avec Potter. Cela a forcément un rapport avec Potter. Une sorte de... de je ne sais quoi, pour l'attirer dans un piège sûrement.

- Quelles que soient les intentions du Maître, il faut les respecter sans poser de question ! dit Hermione, en paraissant convaincue de ses dires.

- Oui, nous y arriverons ! assura Draco.

- Quand partons nous ?

- Dès que notre plan sera prêt, répondit Snape. Pour cela, Bellatrix a été envoyée en tant qu'espionne pour voir comment était la protection du Terrier.

Snape invita Draco et Hermione à s'asseoir, et alluma une lumière vive dans la sombre bibliothèque.

- Voilà. D'après elle, la protection n'est pas si terrible, comme l'imaginait Miss Eadles. Deux hommes du Ministère ont été mobilisés pour une garde permanente du Terrier et des membres de la famille Weasley qui y vivent. Comme ils ne savent qui a tué Hermione Granger... ils semblent qu'ils n'aient pas jugé nécessaire de protéger plus que ça les Weasley. Car après tout, Hermione Granger n'était pas une Weasley.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Même si j'ai du mal à voir les Weasley, ce sont des sorciers de sang pur. Pas comme Granger.

- On s'en fout ! s'exclama Hermione, qui faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas sauter sur Draco et l'étriper en lui gueulant "elle t'emmerde la Sang-de-Bourbe"

- Quoi Nina ? demanda Draco, étonné par la réaction de Nina.

- Je veux dire qu'on s'en fout de Granger ! Là, l'objectif c'est Ron Weasley... pardon Draco, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment et...

- Et Nina est irritable, ce n'est pas grave Nina, lança Snape dans un sourire. Donc, revenons au Terrier. Malheureusement, personne de nous trois ne connait bien le Terrier.

- Moi je... euh je pense que oui, vu qu'on ne connait pas le Terrier, on devrait attendre que les Weasley soient à l'extérieur.

Hermione avait failli dire "moi je le connais" mais cela aurait entraîné beaucoup de questions embêtantes, et pour une sorcière censée sortir du fin fond de l'Irlande, ça paraitrait... suspect.

- Oui, mais ils ne doivent sûrement plus sortir seuls ! dit Draco.

- Mais si, réfléchis ! Si le Ministère a envoyé deux sorciers pour leur sécurité, justement, plus de soucis, les enfants Weasley sortent dans le jardin sans soucis ! dit Hermione.

- On a oublié une chose ! Il y aura Potter ! dit Draco. Et il ne quittera pas les basques de Ron. Déjà que leur amie Granger est morte, je ne pense pas que Harry souhaiterait perdre son Ron adoré !

- Potter, je m'en occuperai... dit Snape.

_Oui bien sûr, il va t'accueillir à bras ouvert "aaaah cher professeur, ça va comment depuis que vous avez tué Dumbledore ? Vous nous manquez, quel dommage que vous soyez du côté de Voldemort ! On boit un verre ?". Bah vas-y, comme ça tu crèveras et on sera tous débarrassés !_

- Euh vous ne voulez pas plutôt que je me charge de Potter ? proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être une envie de revoir Harry, ou serait-ce pour éviter un combat entre Harry et Snape ? Bref, elle allait donc s'occuper de Potter.

- D'accord, comme vous voudrez Miss Eadles, dit Snape. Moi et Draco nous occuperons donc de Ron Weasley.

- Je neutraliserai les envoyés du Ministère, dit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "neutraliser" Nina ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je pourrais toujours les envoyer à l'autre bout du village, pour qu'ils aillent s'écraser la tête par terre.

- Mh, charmant, dit Snape. Votre méthode mademoiselle me parait un peu... brusque. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement les stupéfixer ?

- Ce sont quand même des gens du Ministère !

- Enfin Nina, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que la moitié sont des incompétents ! dit Snape. D'après ce que m'a raconté Lucius, vous n'avez eu aucune difficulté. Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus, vous ferez comme bon vous semble Nina. On transplanera. Draco, tu sais transplaner non ? Vous aussi non ?

- Oui oui, sans soucis. Je n'ai pas mon permi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la passer, mentit Hermione, mais ma mère m'a apprit, inventa Hermione.

- Nous transplanerons à distance, et on finira à pied. Faudrait pas qu'on soit repérés... dit Snape. On partira dans une demi-heure. En attendant, lisez ceci Miss Eadles, c'est la Gazette du lendemain de votre visite à Azkaban.

Il lança le journal dans les mains de Hermione.

- Soyez prêt pour tout à l'heure vous deux.

Puis Snape sortit de la pièce, en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Hermione regarda le journal, et vit en première page un article intéressant... On voyait une photo de Lucius Malfoy en gros, et à côté, on voyait son portrait-robot.

"Une certaine Nina Eadles aide un dangereux Mangemort à s'échapper d'Azkaban"

- La classe ! dit Draco en regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Le portrait est super ressemblant... dit Hermione en regardant son visage dans le journal.

- On risque de te reconnaitre.

- C'est même sûr. Va falloir que je reste discrète.

- Oui, et je ne tiens pas à ce que ma nouvelle amie se fasse attraper.

- Attraper, moi ? répondit Hermione, un peu gênée. Mais non, pas de risque.

Hermione ne lut même pas l'article, et passa le journal à Draco. Alors qu'il lisait, elle regarda par la porte pour voir si ils étaient bien seuls. Elle se retourna, et s'approcha de Draco. Elle ne voyait que ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient d'au dessus du journal que Draco lisait.

- Au fait Draco, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Répondu à quoi ? demanda Draco en baissant le journal et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Le pourquoi tu es Mangemort...

- Nina, on ne va pas reparler de ça !

- Mais dis moi juste si c'est par ta propre volonté ! Je ne te demande pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Je ne me soucis que du bien être de mes amis !

_Oula je raconte de ces conneries ces derniers jours, ça va de plus en plus mal !_

Draco fut prit d'un frisson, et posant le journal, il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Bon, Nina, on est amis ? Je peux te le dire alors. Mais viens t'asseoir.

Hermione s'assit, et commençait à reprendre confiance, sa mission semblait avoir une raison d'exister.

- Tu sais, je suis dans une famille de Mangemort, alors à la base je n'ai pas trop le choix. Il est vrai que ça ne me déplait pas, après tout je déteste la plupart des gens qui sont contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... mais oui, c'est dur.

- Comment ça, c'est dur ?

- Je devais tuer Dumbledore. C'est Snape qui l'a fait pour éviter que ma famille soit tuée, car j'aurais échoué. Tu sais Nina, je te respecte, car tu es forte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je n'ai même pas été capable de tuer Albus Dumbledore, alors qu'il était affaibli, seul. Et toi, tu as tué des Aurors, des sorciers... et sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Hermione poussa un long soupir en détournant ses yeux de Malfoy. Des larmes montèrent, mais elle devait les contenir.

- Tu sais, il y a des moments où on n'a plus le choix. On fait ce qu'on a à faire... expliqua Hermione.

_Et moi je dois te ramener._

- Tu as raison. Mais malgré mon attachement naturel à la magie noire, ça n'empêche qu'être un Mangemort, tuer des gens, qu'on les haïsse ou non, c'est parfois plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bien sûr, ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas fidèle au Maitre, non, ne crois pas ça !

- Draco, tu as peur que j'aille te dénoncer ? J'avoue être dévouée au Maître, depuis peu certes, mais pour longtemps. Mais je n'irai pas dénoncer un ami juste parce qu'il dit que c'est difficile d'être Mangemort. C'est difficile pour tout le monde. Je connais peu de Mangemorts qui sont ravis à cent pour cent de leur situation.

- Il y en a tu sais !

- Tant mieux pour eux. J'ai toujours voulu servir le Lord, mais j'avoue que cela risque d'être périlleux.

Hermione prit la main de Draco.

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies dit ça. Je ne dirai rien. Mais sache que si tu as un soucis, je t'aiderai. J'ai délivré ton père, peut-être pourrais-je encore délivrer un autre Malfoy... dit Hermione devant Draco, qui ne comprenait pas le double sens de la phrase d'Hermione.

- Merci. Bon, on doit se préparer, sinon Severus va se fâcher. A propos de Severus, c'est dommage que tu ne l'aies jamais eu comme professeur, c'est un très bon professeur.

_Et ta mère, elle vend des crèpes ? Non, elle fait la chasse aux Moldus et idolâtre l'autre dégénéré de Voldemort...  
_

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Hermione dans un faux sourire.

Draco et Hermione se levèrent, et prirent quelques objets qui pourraient leur servir. Hermione alla revêtir sa cape qu'elle avait acheté juste après s'être enfuie du Terrier. Elle réapparu face à Draco, qui la complimenta. Puis Snape revint les chercher, et tous trois transplanèrent dans le village moldu où habitaient les Weasley. Pas de moldus dans les rues, tout le monde semblait cloitré chez soi.

Le groupe commença à progresser dans le village. Toutes les fenêtres des maisons étaient fermées.

- Pourquoi les moldus se cachent ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que les gens ont peur, tu sais, dit Draco.

- Peur ?

- De nous. Du Maître. Nous sommes de nous nouveau dans une époque qu'ils appellent sombre.

- C'est super alors... commenta doucement Hermione. Au fait, on ne ferait pas mieux de masquer nos visages ?

- Quel intérêt, on est reconnus comme Mangemorts...

Le groupe arriva en haut d'une petite colline qui surplombait le Terrier.

- Ca à l'air calme. Mais il n'y a personne dehors... dit Snape.

- Génial. On va attendre qu'ils sortent alors ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, c'est mieux.

- On n'a qu'à rentrer, stupéfixer tout le monde, et se barrer avec Ron ! proposa Draco.

- Bien sûr ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que la technique "bourrin" soit la meilleur, Draco... dit Snape. Je vous ai dit que ça serait difficile car on doit éviter de se faire repérer ! Même si nous sommes déjà officiellement des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de ça, c'est juste que plus on sera discret, mieux ça sera. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que Harry Potter sache que c'e sont des Mangemorts qui ont enlevé Ron Weasley !

- Ah...

- Ce sont les ordres, expliqua rapidement Snape.

- Je crois que quelqu'un sort ! dit Hermione.

En effet, Harry venait de sortir, accompagné de Ginny et Ron. Un sorcier qui devait être du Ministère était également avec eux.

- Quatre... ça ne va pas être facile.

- Enfin Draco ! Tu oublies que Nina est avec nous... elle saura y faire... par contre Nina, pas de mort. Enfin pas de Weasley. Ni Potter bien sûr.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione. Bon, on y va. Je vais voir si je peux neutraliser le premier homme du Ministère. Je vais détourner son attention, d'accord ?

Ils descendirent tous les trois doucement, pour ne pas être vus par le groupe qui était dans le jardin. Hermione avança la première, et demanda aux deux autres de la couvrir. D'un geste discret, elle pointa sa baguette sur Ginny, qui discutait avec Harry et Ron, tandis que le sorcier surveillait un autre endroit.

- Impero, chuchota Hermione.

Ginny s'immobilisa quelques secondes, mais Hermione lui ordonna de continuer de bavarder.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer dans la maison ! dit Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, étonné.

- Euh... il fait un peu frais. Monsieur, dit elle en s'adressant au sorcier, vous pourriez m'accompagner ?

- Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls ! protesta l'homme, en désignant Ron et Harry. A l'intérieur, John s'occupera de vous !

_C'est qu'il me prendrait la tête ce sorcier !_

Harry et Ron proposèrent à Ginny de l'accompagner, elle refusa, mais ces derniers rentrèrent quand même, et montèrent à l'étage.

- Draco, Severus, je vais y aller un peu plus fort, maintenant, on suit mon rythme, OK ?

- OK...

- Draco, stupéfixe le sorcier pendant que je détourne son attention ! Après on attirera Ron dehors !

Le sorcier était désormais d'accord pour suivre Ginny, mais avant qu'ils aient pu entrer Draco s'approcha par l'autre côté du jardin.

- Stupefix !

Le sorcier eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le sortilège. Maintenant tout allait vite.

- J'avais dit "discrétion" ... se plaignit Snape.

- Raté, désolée...

Hermione brisa le sortilège qui manipulait Ginny, pour s'occuper plutôt du sorcier. Ce dernier avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur Draco.

- Tiens tiens, le fils Malfoy... dit l'homme.

- Tu le laisses tranquille ! cria Hermione. STUPEFIX !

Le sorcier évita encore le sort. Snape reprit le sortilège d'Imperium sur Ginny, et la fit rester debout, sans rien faire.

- Nina Eadles je présume ? Expelliarmus ! cria le sorcier vers Hermione, qui évita aisement le sort.

- Trop facile, le problème, c'est que tu me sous-estimes !

- Stupefix !

Le sort avait été lancé par Draco. L'homme s'écroula par terre.

- Bien joué Draco. Bon, maintenant, il faut ramener Ron dehors.

Ginny se mit alors à appeler son frère. Snape semblait très bien maitriser l'imperium, et quelques secondes après, Ron ressortait, accompagné de Harry, et du fameux John. Snape stupéfixa Ginny, et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- Severus, je vous ai dit que JE m'occupe de Potter ! lança Hermione. Occupez-vous de Ron ! Draco, le sorcier !

A peine eut-elle donné ses instructions que tout s'enchaina très vite. Draco se battait avec le sorcier, et finit par prendre le dessus, en lui lançant le sortilège de Doloris. Snape avait attrapé Ron, et ligoté. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Hermione et Harry avait levé leur baguette l'un vers l'autre. Les cris du sorcier irritait Hermione.

- Draco, arrête, s'il te plait !

- On a ce qu'on veut de toute façon ! lança Snape. On s'en va !

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux à la fois tristes, et plein de haine, pour mieux jouer son rôle.

- Adieu, Harry Potter.

Harry la regarda bizarrement, et quand Molly arriva, Snape, Hermione et Draco avaient déjà transplané, et elle ne vit que les corps de Ginny et du sorcier stupéxifés, et les regards paniqués de John et Harry.

---

- Un vrai échec ! cria Hermione, une fois qu'ils étaient retourné au repère de Voldemort.

- Mais non, on a réussit ! protesta Draco.

- NON ! On a Ron weasley, mais on a fait n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas donné de bonnes instructions ! On aurait plutôt du écouter un plan de Severus !

- Non, moi je trouve que tout a été bien, répliqua Snape. Enfin je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de soucis. On a enlevé Ron Weasley, et nous revoilà, pas de blessés. Le Lord sera ravi. Nina, encore bravo, finit-il dans un grand sourire.

Ron se débattait inutilement, et Hermione était peu convaincue. Et oui, c'est une perfectionniste...

- Bon, où est le Maître ? demanda Draco. Il faut qu'on lui apporte Weasley.

- Il est ici, répondit la voix de Bellatrix qui était venue entre temps au repère. Nous venons d'arriver.

Le Lord sortit d'une pièce, et Ron ouvrit ses yeux aussi grand que des balles de golf.

- Laissez-le parler, ordonna le Lord.

Draco executa l'ordre, et à peine Ron put il parler, qu'il ne dit rien. Non, il était ébahi.

- Je comprend ta surprise, Weasley, commença Voldemort.

- Je... je... pourquoi ? marmonna Ron.

- Tu poses trop de question. Apprend à te taire si tu veux espérer vivre un peu ! coupa Voldemort. Je vous félicite, Draco, Severus, et toi, Nina. Bravo.

Nina avait une envie de tuer tout le monde et d'emmener Draco et Ron, mais ça l'aurait pas fait. Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Qu'on emmene Weasley au sous-sol, ordonna Voldemort. Snape, charge toi en.

- Bien.

Snape attrapa Ron, et il l'emmena au sous-sol, sous les jurons de Ron, et les ordres de se taire de Snape.

- Nina, tu peux maintenant savoir où nous sommes. Approche.

Elle s'approcha, et le Lord plaça sa main froide contre sa tempe. Hermione sentit une information traverser son esprit. Il se recula.

- Bravo encore. Je suis content de toi. Tu m'as bien obéit. Tu es désormais une Mangemort bien active.

Bellatrix jeta un regard quelque peu mauvais à l'adresse d'Hermione. Et oui, elle se considérait comme la préférée du Lord, et on lui volait la vedette. Le Lord s'éloigna, suivie de Bellatrix, qui marchait d'un air hautain, laissant Draco et Hermione seuls.

- Nina, je voulais te remercier... commença Draco.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as un peu sauvé. Si tu n'avais pas tenté de stupéfixé le sorcier, il m'aurait peut-être fait du mal.

- Draco, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Qui que ce soit...

- Merci...

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Dans les prochains chapitres : Hermione bavarde avec Ron... Bellatrix se rebelle... Snape sauve la mise... et William revient dans pas très longtemps, chapitre huit.  
Bref, j'en dis pas plus, à la prochaine, et merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	7. La jalousie de Bellatrix

**See who I am**

Bon, j'avoue avoir mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre... et vi… désolée ! Voilà, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! Merci, et bonne lecture.**  
**

* * *

Chapitre septième : La jalousie de Bellatrix

* * *

La mission d'Hermione achevée, le Lord satisfait, Hermione retourna dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Allongée sur le lit, elle se perdait dans des pensées confuses. 

Elle venait d'enlever son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle était presque sortie. Et maintenant il croupissait au fond d'elle ne sait quelle cellule, à la merci de Lord Voldemort. Après tout, pour un ami, il ne s'était pas montré très encourageant pour sa tentative de ramener Draco…

_Il voulait me protéger…_

Mais s'il l'avait laissée faire, elle n'aurait pas du faire tout ça ! La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était de leur faute, ils auraient du tous la soutenir, l'aider ! Car peut-être que eux ils trouvaient que cette idée était inutile, mais autant Hermione n'avait jamais porté Draco dans son cœur, autant elle ne le laisserait pas devenir une marionnette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'ils l'avaient soutenue, elle n'aurait pas eu à tuer tous ces hommes…

Bien qu'elle sache que c'était son idée, et que personne ne l'avait forcée à faire ça, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de remettre la faute sur eux. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à tenir, et à éviter d'avoir un sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas trop le moment d'avoir des sentiments.

Elle convaincrait Draco de quitter Voldemort, et elle irait récupérer Ron, et elle mettrait les voiles direction Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais comment réussir à convaincre Draco ? Il fallait qu'elle essaye de savoir s'il se plaisait réellement ici… mais vu le récit de Harry, il semblait bien qu'elle ait raison : Draco n'avait pas eu le choix.

Draco était rentré chez lui après la mission, et Hermione était de nouveau seule, dans cet étonnant manoir, avec pour seule compagnie quelques Mangemorts en perdition. Si seulement elle avait quelque part où aller, quelqu'un pour l'héberger… impossible d'aller chez elle ou ailleurs… elle était censée être morte. Et le personnage de Nina était censée avoir vendu la maison de ses parents après la mort de ceux-ci.

Hermione s'endormit quelques instants après, perdue dans ses pensées, devenant de plus en plus fatiguée chaque jour de mission.

---

- Nina ? fit une voix qui venait de derrière la porte.

Hermione était endormie, habillée, sur le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, bailla et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Nina.

- Bonjour Severus, répondit Nina, des cernes aux yeux et la voix pâteuse.

- Excusez-moi de vous réveiller de si bon matin…

- Pas grave, répondit Hermione en baillant.

- J'ai trouvé un article qui pourrait vous intéresser, dit-il dans un pseudo-sourire.

- Ah ? Merci, fit Hermione en prenant la Gazette.

- Je vous laisse, je dois retourner chez moi. Je reviens dans peu de temps. A tout à l'heure Nina.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit-elle dans un ultime bâillement.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit la première page où un article sur l'enlèvement de Ron était rédigé.

_« La famille Weasley a encore subit une attaque. Cette fois-ci, ce sont trois Mangemorts qui ont attaqué le Terrier : Severus Snape, l'assassin de Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, et Nina Eadles, qui avait libéré Lucius Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt. Cette attaque nous permet de compter un Mangemort de plus à rechercher, Nina Eadles._

_Alors qu'une jeune sorcière du nom d'Hermione Granger avait été assassinée peu auparavant par un inconnu au Terrier, chez la famille Weasley, les trois serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ont attaqués en plein jour, alors que deux hommes du Ministères gardaient le Terrier et ses habitants. Aucune personne n'a été tuée, mais Ronald Weasley, le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley, et par ailleurs le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, a été enlevé, et emmené dans un endroit inconnu. On ignore s'il est encore en vie, bien qu'aucune annonce de sa mort n'a été faite._

_« Dans ma propre maison, une fois de plus » a témoigné Arthur Weasley, le père de la famille Weasley « Hermione Granger a déjà été tuée, il a fallut qu'ils s'en prennent à mon fils ! En plus, cela s'est passé une fois de plus au Terrier, sous mon toit. Je crois que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Il faut que je protège le reste de ma famille, et Harry. »_

_Arthur Weasley nous a déclaré qu'il allait partir avec sa famille et Harry Potter dans un lieu qu'il ne nous a pas indiqué, vous comprendrez les mesures de sécurité. Ils devraient aller dans un lieu secret où ils pourront trouver un peu plus de sécurité._

_L'ex-professeur Remus Lupin et l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks devraient retourner vivre avec eux pour assurer une protection, qui cette fois-ci sera efficace selon le Ministère, qui avait dépêché deux hommes pour protéger le Terrier en cas de nouvelle attaque._

_« Ils étaient trop nombreux, on était deux contre trois ! Ils nous ont surpris, puis nous ne sommes pas des Aurors, et qui allait prévoir cet enlèvement ? » nous ont confiés les deux hommes en question._

_Bien que ce soit compréhensif, le Ministère a encore commis une erreur, une erreur qui aurait pu s'avérer regrettable, car Harry Potter, le Survivant, était au Terrier lors de l'enlèvement, et a même essayer de résister à Nina Eadles. »_

Hermione ne lut pas la fin de l'article, et posa le journal au pied du lit. Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus… comment allait-elle faire pour retrouver les Weasley si elle arrivait à convaincre Draco et libérer Ron ? Bah, à Poudlard. Elle réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

Après de longues minutes de réflexions diverses, Hermione se prépara et se décida à aller voir Ron, du moins si elle le pouvait. Mais que pourrait-elle inventer comme mensonge pour aller le voir ? Surtout qu'elle n'étudiait pas l'Occlumancie depuis très longtemps, et elle aurait sûrement du mal à résister à l'esprit de Voldemort. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse former par quelqu'un de très compétent en la matière, comme Severus Snape par exemple.

Elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Elle cherchait Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas être déjà reparti avec cette Bellatrix de malheur ? Il devait bien être quelque part. Ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque, endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, sûrement du fait qu'il y avait des livres, elle vit Voldemort en pleine discussion avec Queudver.

- Personne ne doit aller le voir, c'est bien compris ?

- Mais pourquoi Maître ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé ce jeune garçon ?

- D'après toi ? Tu es trop bête ! Il nous sera très utile !

- C'est pour Harry Potter ? demanda Peter.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Contente-toi d'obéir à mes ordres ! Personne ne doit aller voir le garçon sans mon autorisation ! Personne, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui Maître, je surveillerai…

- Et vous, ENTREZ ! lança Voldemort en direction de la porte, qui était pourtant à peine ouverte. Vous n'auriez pas eu l'intention de m'espionner Eadles ?

- Moi ? Non, je voulais vous parler, bredouilla Hermione, mais vous étiez avec Peter alors…

- Je ne suis plus avec lui ! Pettigrow, quitte cette pièce !

- Oui Maître…

Queudver s'éloigna du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sortit en tremblant. Hermione le regarda sortir, tandis que le Lord la fixait intensément.

- Que vouliez-vous Eadles ?

- Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que j'aille voir Ronald Weasley, demanda Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda d'un ton sec Voldemort.

- Et bien j'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur la garçon que je viens d'enlever. C'est un ami du garçon que vous voulez tuer, Harry Potter, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Peut-être que j'arriverais à lui soutirer des informations ?

- Et quel genre d'informations ? demanda le Lord, en regardant les yeux d'Hermione.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, peut-être que Harry lui a dit des choses à propos de l'Ordre ? tenta Hermione.

- Peut-être bien.

- Si je puis me permettre, Maître, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Harry vous-même au Terrier ? dit Hermione, changeant de sujet.

- Tu es bien téméraire pour une nouvelle Mangemort, dit le Lord d'un ton menaçant. Ca ne te paraît pas évident ? Tout simplement parce que si je m'étais rendu là-bas, j'aurais été accueilli par une horde d'Aurors ! En me voyant, un des hommes du Ministère aurait directement transplané pour chercher des renforts, et je n'aurais jamais pu livrer une bataille avec Potter ! Alors qu'en vous envoyant, ils ont pensé pouvoir vous contrôler à eux deux seuls !

- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Harry alors ?

- C'est moi qui le tuerait ! vociféra Voledmort.

- Oui, c'est logique, répondit Hermione, en posant un genoux à terre, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle le respectait à cent pour cent. Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevé alors ?

Le Lord eu un instant d'hésitation.

- Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais nous avons Weasley, il nous sera utile. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser !

- Je peux aller rendre visite à Ronald Weasley ? demanda une dernière fois Hermione.

- C'est d'accord. Mais tu ne restes pas longtemps Nina, Bellatrix doit aller le voir. Et tu ne vas que voir Weasley ! Que je n'apprenne pas que tu es allée ailleurs dans le sous-sol !

- Oui Maître. Merci Maître.

Voldemort sortit de la bibliothèque, suivit de près par Hermione. Bellatrix était encore là, et regarda le Lord conduire Hermione à la porte qui faisait accès au sous-sol. Un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur la bouche de la brune.

_Cette Nina Eadles va finir par devenir la préférée ! Comment pourrait-elle me remplacer, moi, Bellatrix Lestrange, de la famille des Black, auprès de mon Maître ?_

Bellatrix broyait du noir dans son coin. Voldemort fit un signe à Queudver, et Hermione disparut derrière la porte en compagnie de ce dernier. Voldemort retourna vers Bellatrix au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci.

- Maître, Nina va voir le garçon ?

- Oui, répondit Voldemort d'un ton froid.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bellatrix.

- Et pleurer ne servira à rien ! Allez, arrête de pleurer tout de suite ! Elle ne fait qu'aller lui parler ! Tu auras tout ton temps pour le voir après.

- Oui Maître, répondit Bellatrix en essuyant d'un geste ses yeux. Merci Maître.

- Ton affection et ta loyauté me touchent, dit Voldemort, d'un air neutre, de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait savoir si il mentait ou était sincère. Mais que je ne te reprenne pas à penser du mal de ma nouvelle Mangemort.

- Je… je n'ai pas…

- NE ME MENS PAS BELLA !

- Oui Maître. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Voldemort s'éloigna, laissant Bellatrix ruminer sa colère toute seule. Elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, membre de la famille des Black ! Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles, on osait lui prendre sa place ! Bah, après tout, peut-être que le Lord n'appréciait pas cette Nina tant que ça.

_Je me fais des idées. Mais il faut que je la surveille de près._

---

Pendant que Bellatrix essayait de trouver des solutions pour éviter qu'Hermione ne prenne plus d'importance aux yeux de son maître, celle-ci était guidée par Queudver dans le sous-sol. Elle avançait dans un long couloir, avec quelques portes en bois massif, mais elles étaient toutes fermées. Queudver l'amena au bout du couloir, et ouvrit une grande porte.

- Voilà, il est là. Je vous attendrais ici.

- Merci Peter.

- Félicitations au fait…

- Merci.

Hermione entra sans adresser un regard à Queudver, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il y avait une cellule au fond de la pièce, où Ron était accroupit, le regard vide, dans l'obscurité.

- Weasley, lança Hermione, en s'approchant de la porte.

Ron ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lever la tête.

- Rebonjour, dit Hermione, dans un sourire sarcastique.

- Rebonjour, répondit Ron, d'un ton désagréable.

- Pourquoi ce ton ? dit Hermione, toujours souriante.

- Pourquoi ce ton ? Je viens de me faire enlever. Par vous en plus !

- Oui, je dois avouer que ça ne doit pas être la meilleure situation pour toi, Weasley. Mais si tu coopères, je ne pense pas qu'il t'arriveras grand mal…

- Coopérer avec des gens… comme vous ? Des Mangemorts ! Et avec Vous-Savez-Qui ! Vous vous trompez !

Hermione sortit sa baguette, et la leva en signe de menace. Elle avait prit soin d'y ajouter une sorte d'embout qui lui servait à tenir sa baguette, pour qu'on évite de la reconnaître si elle croisait certains de ses anciens proches.

Ron recula. Il n'avait bien évidement plus sa baguette… comme quoi un sorcier sans sa baguette, à moins d'être très fort, c'est pas la gloire… Hermione prenait un air menaçant. Du haut de ses 27 ans apparents, avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et sa Marque des Ténèbres bien visible, elle pouvait tantôt être séduisante, tantôt terrifiante.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Ron sache que c'était elle… que dirait-il s'il apprenait que Nina Eadles, la criminelle, assassin, Mangemort… était Hermione ? Hermione ne pourrait tout lui expliquer, et il y avait beaucoup plus de chance pour que Ron soit choqué par ses actes… elle entendait déjà les « comment as-tu osé tuer des gens, m'enlever, et devenir une Mangemort, juste pour Draco Malfoy ? ». Elle comprendrait la réaction de Ron… mais elle ne voulait la voir.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Vous n'allez quand même pas… commença Ron.

- Te faire souffrir ?

- Vous n'allez pas…

- Oh bien sûr que non, tu es ici en hôtel cinq étoiles ! Qui te ferait du mal ici ? Bien sûr que oui ! Du moins, pas moi. Mais je ne connais pas toutes les envies de mon Maître. Severus t'éclairera peut-être sur la question, il est un grand proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Cet assassin ? cria Ron, en se levant.

Hermione releva sa baguette vers lui, et Ron se ressaya docilement.

- Fais attention Weasley…

Mais Ron s'était mis à verser des larmes de rage dans sa cellule.

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de cette époque… Il est revenu… et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire…

- Tu connais Harry Potter, voilà ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Et alors ? Je suis Ron Weasley ! Pas Harry Potter !

- Mais tu es un point faible de Harry mon cher... chuchota Hermione à Ron.

Ron releva ses yeux embués de larmes, et s'approcha d'Hermione, pour mieux voir son visage.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… vous êtes Nina Eadles.

- Elle-même, fit Hermione dans un grand sourire.

- Vous avez tué des gens, et vous avez libéré Lucius Malfoy !

- Je sais, merci.

Ron se recula, pris de terreur et de dégoût.

- Tu devrais être plus sage Weasley, si tu ne veux pas mourir trop vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

- C'est de toi que ça dépend je suppose…

- Sirius… Dumbledore… Hermione… je serais donc le prochain… ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais sois plus calme Weasley ! rugit Hermione en regardant Ron d'un air menaçant. Tu n'as encore rien vu de ce qui t'attend ici. Tu vas subir des interrogatoires, tu vas peut-être être torturé, qui sait ce qui t'attend. Je ne suis qu'une nouvelle, je ne connais pas grand chose aux plans de mon Maître. Mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner…

- Je ne veux pas recevoir de conseil de votre part. Vous me…

- Je te dégoûte c'est bien ça ?

- …

- Tiens-toi tranquille, obéis, et tu ne mourras pas… tout de suite.

- Je ne trahirai pas mes amis ! Jamais !

- Beaucoup de gens disent qu'ils ne feront jamais ci, jamais ça… ne jamais dire jamais. A bon entendeur.

Hermione se retourna prête à partir.

- Vous n'allez rien me faire ?

- Moi, non, mais Bellatrix, peut-être. Elle prendra un malin plaisir à utiliser toutes les méthodes possibles pour te soutirer des informations…

Ron redoutait l'arrivée de Bellatrix, et paraissait nerveux rien qu'à entendre ça.

- Au fait, ta famille est partie se cacher. On est en sécurité nulle part maintenant, fit Hermione dans un rire. Ah, et avant de partir, il faut que je te dise un truc, pour que tu me détestes encore plus. Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui l'ait tuée. A bientôt Weasley.

Hermione se retourna, sous les yeux à la fois étonnés et furieux de Ron, qui ne pouvait dire un mot. Elle sortit, et Queudver la raccompagna. Une fois sortie, Bellatrix l'attendait.

- Alors Nina ?

- Oui Bellatrix ?

- Tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de lui ? demanda Bellatrix, d'un ton hautain.

- Pas grand chose, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas trahir ses amis. La torture devrait peut-être fonctionner. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que le Maître a confié cette tâche, mais à toi il me semble ?

- Oui, il m'a _personnellement_ chargée d'aller interroger Ronald Weasley.

- Tu vas demander quoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Bellatrix, d'un ton sec, en entrant.

- Bon bah, amuses-toi bien, dit Hermione perplexe.

- J'y tacherai.

Et elle descendit.

Hermione regarda la porte quelques instants, et décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Narcissa Malfoy qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour Nina ! Draco devrait arriver, il avait hâte de vous revoir !

- A bon ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- Oui, il semble qu'il se soit rapidement attaché à vous ! Vous avez libéré son père… il doit beaucoup vous appréciez ! En plus vous êtes sympathique, et il m'a dit que vous le protégiez… il est si jeune, vous savez…

- C'est vrai, il est jeune pour être Mangemort.

- Mais c'est sa destinée de toute façon.

- Oui, ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

Draco arriva, et courut vers Hermione.

- Bonjour Nina, dit Draco dans un sourire.

- Bonjour Draco, tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, merci.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois retrouver Lucius.

Et Narcissa s'en alla, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls.

- On va dans la bibliothèque ? proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est calme, non ?

- D'accord.

Une fois assit au milieu des rangées de livres de magie noire, ils commencèrent à bavarder de la mission de la veille.

- Tu as lu l'article dans la Gazette ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, Severus me l'a donné ce matin.

- Ces Weasley, je me demande où ils vont bien pouvoir loger, ils n'ont pas d'argent. Ca devait déjà être dur pour eux d'entretenir leur taudis. Et ces gens du Ministère, des incapables !

- Je suis bien d'accord, de vrais incapables, dit Hermione.

- Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie dit à ma mère que tu avais dit que tu ne laisserais personne me faire du mal ?

- Euh non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me sous-estime. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, je n'ai même pas été capable de tuer un vieil homme sans défense… donc maintenant elle s'est montée la tête : tu es la « protectrice de la famille Malfoy »… tu libères mon père, et tu décides de me protéger… elle se fait tout un tas d'histoire maintenant… j'aurais peut-être rien du lui dire.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave. C'est vrai, on peut considérer que je te protège…

- Ne va pas croire que je suis sans défense non plus !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux.

Draco eut un sourire gêné, et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait un tel sourire sur les lèvres de Draco. Mais ce sourire était destiné à Nina, pas à Hermione. Intérieurement, cela la chagrinait, car elle savait très bien que Draco ne l'apprécierait jamais pour ce qu'elle était réellement.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Hermione.

- Laquelle ?

- Si cela te plaisait d'être Mangemort, si tu faisais ça de ton plein gré…

Draco avala sa salive. Il savait bien que Nina le protégeait, mais que se passerait-il s'il manifestait un sentiment de satisfaction incomplète ? Après tout, il pouvait bien lui parler à elle.

- En fait, je suis fier d'être Mangemort. Je suis… le digne fils de mes parents. Servir Voldemort me plait. Cependant je dois avouer que… c'est difficile. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Comment ça pas le choix ?

- Mes parents sont Mangemorts ! Je suis Mangemort !

- Ce n'est pas obligatoire…

- Non, c'est essentiel plutôt. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pouvais refuser… mon père avait déjà fini en prison, et le Maître est si fort… comment aurais-je pu refuser de devenir son serviteur ? Il aurait tué mes parents !

- En effet, ç'aurait été embêtant.

- Et toi Nina, pourquoi tu es Mangemort ?

- Et bien… j'ai toujours été fascinée par la magie noire, et donc par les mages noirs… alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'intéressait… le servir, ça m'a rendue utile : pour la première fois, j'étais utile à quelqu'un. Alors j'ai libéré ton père… et en te protégeant, je suis encore utile à quelqu'un, je rend service.

- C'est pour… « rendre service » que tu fais tout ça ?

_Meuh nan, c'est pour pouvoir te ramener et démonter Voldy, t'as du mal…_

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Mais pourquoi avoir choisi la magie noire ?

- Tout comme toi, mes deux parents étaient très passionnés par la magie noire. Et puis ça ne m'intéressait pas trop l'Ordre du Phénix. Et je ne suis douée qu'en magie noire, ou presque… inventa Hermione.

- D'ac… dis-moi, tout ce que je viens de dire… c'est un peu embêtant quand même…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Cette histoire de loyauté… et tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves la situation difficile et que tu n'avais pas le choix que tu n'es pas loyal. Et à moi, ça ne m'importe pas trop, du moment que tu ne fais rien de mal au Maître, je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir, surtout que tu es Draco, celui que j'aide.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais… dit Draco, songeur.

- Poudlard ne te manque pas ?

- Cette école remplie de Sang-de-Bourbes ? Non ! Plus vraiment, je dois l'avouer…

Aux mots « cette école remplie de Sang-de-Bourbes », Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle l'avait tellement entendu prononcer ces mots, ça ne l'avait jamais plus atteinte que ça, mais là, ça la blessait.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est pas une école si super que ça… répondit-elle.

- Des fois, je regrette un peu quand même… j'étais plus tranquille au moins, comparé à maintenant…

Hermione réussissait à gagner la confiance de Draco petit à petit, et cela montrait bien qu'elle avait eu raison : il n'était pas mauvais au point de servir Voldemort de son plein gré.

Mais alors qu'ils continuaient de bavarder, cette fois-ci de choses diverses, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Bellatrix, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et Voldemort, visiblement en colère. Severus Snape était derrière, avec un air étonné, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Eadles ! rugit le Lord.

- Ne rien dire sur quoi ? répondit Hermione, terrifiée.

- Hermione Granger ! répliqua le Lord.

Bellatrix riait silencieusement, en lançant des regards noirs à Hermione. C'est là qu'elle comprit son erreur : elle avait dit à Ron qu'elle avait tué Hermione, et ce dernier l'avait dit à Bellatrix. BELLATRIX ! Toujours à vouloir être la favorite, à vouloir éliminer les concurrents !

- Mais… commença Hermione.

- Bellatrix m'a raconté sa petite discussion avec Weasley… commença le Lord.

Draco regardait la scène, les yeux ronds, en jetant des regards interrogateurs à Severus, qui avait du mal à comprendre lui aussi.

- Il avait l'air très en colère contre toi. Il ne m'a pas tout de suite dit pourquoi, il devait penser qu'on était tous au courant, dit Bellatrix. Mais en fait, je lui ai demandé ce que tu lui avais dit, il m'a simplement répondu que tu lui avais parlé de choses inintéressantes. Je lui ai répondu que je me méfiais un peu de toi, et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué que tu lui avais dit que tu avais tué Hermione Granger… Etant donné que notre Maître ignorait cette information, ainsi que tout le monde, j'ai jugé… nécessaire de l'en avertir. Je trouvais ça étrange que tu n'aies rien dit.

- Et je trouve ça intolérable de ta part de mentir ! cria Voldemort.

- Je n'ai pas mentit… répondit Hermione.

- C'est vrai, mais tu n'as rien dit, c'est pareil ! C'est une information que je me devais de connaître ! Tu as tuée Granger, et on n'en savait rien ! Tu me parais bien étrange Eadles !

- Peut-être qu'elle est une espionne… suggéra Bellatrix à l'oreille du Lord.

- Silence Bella. Severus, apportez-moi du Véritaserum.

- Maître, si je puis me permettre, nous avons d'autres moyens de la faire parler, dit Severus.

- Severus, ne m'oblige pas à…

- J'y vais.

Hermione, terrorisée, regardait Draco, les yeux remplis de peur.

- C'est vrai que tu l'as tuée ? chuchota Draco à Hermione. C'est toi ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione dans un murmure.

- Draco ! Tu parles avec cette traîtresse ! dit Bellatrix.

- Bella ! On ne sait encore rien, mais nous allons le savoir.

Severus revint deux minutes après avec le Véritaserum.

Il le donna au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le tendit à Hermione.

- Bois.

Ne voulant pas que les choses empirent, Hermione s'exécuta, et avala d'une traite la potion. Draco s'était réfugié près de Snape.

Quelques secondes après, Hermione ne sentit plongée dans un état différent. Elle avait la sensation que seule la vérité importait.

- Très bien. Assiez-toi ici. Tu m'entends ? commença Voldemort.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Parfait. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Nina Eadles.

- Quand es-tu née ?

- En 1970.

- Est-ce que tu as tuée Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, à sa propre grande surprise.

Il n'était pas faux que c'était elle qui avait tuée Hermione Granger. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais elle avait tuée la personne d'Hermione Granger.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était très important et vous auriez pu avoir des doutes sur moi.

- Très bien…

Le Lord réfléchissait aux questions qu'il allait poser. Pendant ce temps Bellatrix était ravie et Snape réfléchissait lui aussi, en contemplant Hermione. Draco lui, avait peur pour Hermione.

- Tu es devenue mon serviteur de par ta propre envie ou tu travailles pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Je suis venue de mon plein gré, je ne travaille pour personne.

- As-tu toujours été celle que tu es ?

Des larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hermione. Soudain, Snape s'avança, et poussa un « hum hum » à la Ombrage.

- Qui a-t-il Severus ? demanda voldemort en se retournant vers Snape.

- Je crois que le Véritaserum que je lui ai donné n'était pas très puissant. Je pourrais lui en redonner une autre dose…

- Je compte sur toi Severus.

Severus donna le flacon à Hermione, qui le regarda, étonnée.

- Bois, lui ordonna le Lord.

Hermione but à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation fut différente.

- Alors ? As-tu toujours été Nina Eadles ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

Elle pouvait de nouveau mentir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de fermer l'accès à son esprit, et à mentir. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Severus, qui lui rendit un regard froid, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait sauvée, pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais c'était tout de même très étrange.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué Granger ?

- Elle aussi s'intéressait à vous, Maître. Mais elle voulait s'infiltrer, alors je l'ai tuée. Elle voulait devenir espionne ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…

- Il est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'elle s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à nous. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Et bien ce n'était pas très important…

- Bon. Comtes-tu me trahir ?

- Non.

- M'es-tu entièrement dévouée ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi avoir dit à Weasley que tu avais tuée Hermione Granger ?

- Pour le faire souffrir moralement.

Voldemort se tut, et réfléchit. Bellatrix elle, avait retrouvé son air maussade. Elle avait échoué, Nina était bel et bien loyale…

- Bella, merci de m'avoir prévenu, mais il ne semble pas que Nina soit une traîtresse.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître… murmura Bellatrix. J'avais pensé que…

- Je te dis que tu es pardonnée. Tes intentions étaient bonnes. Mais apprends à mieux connaître les gens avant de les juger. Et arrête de gémir et de vouloir éloigner Nina de moi ! Ne me mets pas en colère !

- Oui Maître.

Bellatrix lança un regard noir en coin à Hermione, et partit. Voldemort regarda Hermione.

- Bien, tu peux rependre ce que tu faisais avant. Mais tâche plus me cacher des choses aussi importantes ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui Maître. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas faire de mal…

- Oui. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir tuée. Je te remercie.

Et Voldemort s'en alla, laissant Hermione perplexe.

Draco avait encore la bouche ouverte, l'air complètement ébahit. Severus regardait Hermione, content. Hermione se leva et serra Draco dans ses bras.

- Tu ne l'as pas cru toi, hein ? Que j'étais une espionne…

- Non Nina, elle était juste jalouse… répondit Draco, surpris par cet élan d'affection.

- Merci Draco, merci…

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et se retourna vers Snape.

- Dites-moi Nina, je crois que vous n'avez nulle part où aller à part ici ? demanda Snape.

- Non, en effet.

- Que diriez-vous que je vous héberge quelques temps ?

- M'héberger ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, il y aura bien de la place pour deux chez moi. Et puis il faut que nous discutions…

- Euh… c'est d'accord, répondit Hermione, perplexe.

- On part tout de suite alors, dit Snape.

Hermione regarda Draco, triste.

- J'y vais Draco, on se reverra ?

- Oui, on se verra souvent ici, répondit Draco.

- Allez Nina, il est temps, dit Severus.

Hermione serra une dernière fois Draco dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant un « merci » à l'oreille, puis alla chercher ses affaires, et suivit Severus Snape, direction l'Impasse du Tisseur.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Au prochain chapitre, Hermione retrouve William, Snape apprend quelques trucs à Hermione, et celle-ci se rend compte d'une chose bien embêtante… Merci encore de lire, merci d'avance pour les reviews, et à bientôt.


	8. Tout ça pour Draco

**See who I am**

Kikou tout le monde ! Voilà, chapitre huit en ligne ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions quant au tutoiement et au vouvoiement, déjà comme l'histoire se passe au Royaume Uni, en anglais il n'y a pas de différence claire et précise, et puis William et Nina se tutoient devant Severus, ils sont censés être de bons amis. Et entre Nina et Snape, ça ne sert plus à rien qu'ils se vouvoient. Voilà, rien de plus à dire, à part bonne lecture et merci à tous.

* * *

Chapitre huitième : Tout ça pour Draco

* * *

Hermione suivait Severus à travers les couloirs du manoir, n'osant dire un mot. Elle jetait de temps à autre un regard vers son ex-professeur, mais il regardait toujours droit devant. 

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvée ? Est-ce qu'il… sait ?_

Un boule venait de naître au fond de son estomac. Severus l'emmena jusque devant la porte d'entrée.

- Je devrais peut-être… prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? proposa Hermione.

- Il est déjà au courant, répondit Snape, d'un ton froid.

Ils sortirent, et Snape attrapa le bras d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui.

Soudain, Hermione ressentit cette sensation si désagréable qu'il se passe lorsqu'on transplane.

Quelques secondes après, elle venait d'atterrir dans une endroit particulièrement paumé. Un endroit Moldu, sans aucun doute. Elle observa autour d'elle, puis Snape tira sa manche.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous, si on nous voyait.

Il la tira jusque devant une maison au bout d'une rue où les maisons paraissaient particulièrement délabrées, et entra. Cette maison correspondait exactement à Severus lui-même : apparence négligée.

_Je suis chez Severus Snape… il a tué Dumbledore et c'est un Mangemort ! Un traître ! Un tueur ! Mais moi aussi je suis une tueuse maintenant…_

Elle poussa un soupir, essayant de chasser ses idées noires.

_Moi j'ai fait ça pour Draco, pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je vais les aider, je vais ramener Draco et aider pour la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

Pensive, Snape l'amena dans le salon de la maison qu'il occupait. Elle posa le sac contenant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait.

- Et bien voici mon… palace, dit Snape, avec ironie.

- Oh c'est très… simple. C'est très bien, c'est mieux qu'au manoir, mentit Hermione.

- J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici, Nina.

Severus invita Hermione à s'asseoir. Elle n'osait pas encore lui demander pourquoi il avait fait tout ça pour elle, et surtout s'il savait qui elle était réellement. Mais des bruits de pas venants d'une pièce voisine l'interrompirent dans ses pensées.

- Ah, je ne vous ai pas prévenue, mais j'ai un invité, expliqua Snape, voyant la surprise d'Hermione.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un vieil ami qui m'assiste à ses heures perdues. J'en avais marre de Queudver. Cette… vermine, termina Snape, d'un ton dédaigneux.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme aux cheveux châtains, tombants presque sur ses épaules, et aux yeux d'un bleu azur apparut.

- Nina ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-il.

- WILLIAM ! cria presque Hermione.

_Non... ça ne peut pas être lui qui a révélé mon secret à Snape… ?_

- Ah ? Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Snape, étonné.

- Un peu qu'on se connaît ! Nina et moi sommes de bons amis, expliqua William Josh en s'asseyant à côté de Snape, en face d'Hermione.

- Mais on ne se voit pas très souvent, répondit Hermione, d'un ton qui trahissait un certain agacement.

- Bon. Un peu de vin pour fêter vos retrouvailles alors ? proposa Snape.

- Volontiers, répondit Hermione, ne quittant pas William de ses yeux flamboyants de colère.

Snape sortit par une porte pour aller chercher de quoi boire.

- William, vous n'avez quand même pas… commença Hermione à voix basse.

- Révélé votre secret à Severus ?

- Vous m'aviez promis !

- Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien dit ? demanda Hermione, en se penchant vers lui.

- Je vous le jure. Vous avez ma parole Nina. Pourquoi lui aurais-je dit ?

- Je ne sais pas mais tout à l'heure…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Severus venait de revenir, tenant dans une main trois verres et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre. Il s'assit, et remplit les trois verres. Chacun prit son verre, et Severus commença la discussion.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas que nous avions des amis en commun Nina. Comment vous êtes vous connus, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Oh, et bien Nina était, et est toujours je suppose, une de mes lectrices, expliqua William.

- Oui, William écrit des livres très intéressants, ajouta Hermione, en faisant un sourire à l'adresse de Josh.

- On se connaît depuis quelques années maintenant, dit William.

Hermione leva son verre.

- A nos retrouvailles alors.

- A nos retrouvailles, répondit William en levant son verre à son tour.

La manche d'Hermione avait glissé et laissait apparaître en partie sa Marque des Ténèbres. William la regarda, et avala de travers la gorgée de vin qu'il buvait. Snape but son verre, sans prêter attention à William qui s'étouffait à moitié. Hermione le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

- Nina, tu es devenue une Mangemort ? demanda William.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, continuant de boire.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? dit Snape, surpris.

- Ca fait plusieurs semaines, voire quelques mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus, expliqua William.

- Tu ne lis donc jamais le journal ? dit Hermione.

- Toujours pas.

- T'as pas changé, dit Hermione, en riant. Toujours aussi solitaire et coupé du monde !

- Et oui, répondit William. Enfin je viens aider Severus de temps en temps.

- Une aide bien précieuse, renchérit Snape.

- Mais William, je croyais que tu ne travaillais pour personne ? Que tu n'étais pas au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? questionna Hermione.

- Et c'est toujours le cas. Je travaille avec Severus uniquement parce qu'il me l'a demandé, après pour qui le travail est utile, cela m'importe peu.

_Aucune morale…_

- Mais toi, ça se passe bien ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très d'accord avec ton idée de vouloir service le Maître des Ténèbres, dit William en posant son verre vide. C'est dangereux. Bien sûr, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tout va bien ?

- Oui ça va, mentit Hermione.

- Pas tant que ça, dit Snape en posant à son tour son verre.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda William en tournant son regard vers son ami.

- Nina a caché des choses au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelque chose de très important, pas le genre de truc qu'on garde pour soit quand on se met au service du Maître.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais tué Hermione Granger. Je l'ai dit à un garçon que j'ai enlevé avec Severus et Draco Malfoy, qui l'a dit à Bellatrix qui est directement allé rapporter au Maître.

- Toujours à s'occuper des affaires des autres, dit Severus d'un ton mauvais, toujours à vouloir être la plus loyale, la préférée… elle me dégoûte cette « Bella ».

- Ne dis pas ça sur Bella, elle a voulu bien faire, dit Hermione.

- Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? répliqua Snape. Elle fera tout pour te mettre dans de mauvaises situations ! Elle est jalouse. Et tu plais au Maître, ça la dérange.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, essayant d'analyser les paroles de Severus.

- Ah oui… d'accord, je ferai attention. Au fait, euh… merci, pour tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

- De rien, répondit Severus en se resservant du vin.

- Mais… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

William écoutait attentivement, en buvant.

- Tu étais en mauvaise posture. Voilà tout.

- Mais je n'avais rien à cacher au Maître !

- Vraiment ? dit Snape. On en parlera plus tard Nina.

- Je dérange peut-être ? dit William.

- Non, mais il vrai que je préfèrerai discuter seul avec Nina. Tiens au fait, j'ai vu que tu as essayé d'étudier l'Occlumancie, Nina.

- C'est vrai ? demanda William.

- Oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile. En plus c'est avec un livre, dit Hermione.

- C'est pour cela que je pense que tu devrais apprendre un peu plus… enfin je pense que je devrais t'apprendre moi-même, répondit Snape.

- Des cours d'Occlumancie ? demanda Hermione, ses traits se crispant.

- Oui, cela te sera utile, très utile, dit Snape.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plongèrent dans ceux de Williams, paniqués. S'il lui enseignait l'Occlumancie, cela voulait dire qu'il allait essayer d'entrer dans ses souvenirs, et par conséquent qu'il risquait de découvrir des souvenirs… qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Severus Snape étant un Mangemort, bien qu'elle doutât maintenant de sa loyauté, il était préférable pour elle de garder son secret.

William comprit exactement ce qu'elle pensait, et lui sourit. Un sourire qui avait l'air de dire « j'ai une solution ».

- D'accord, dit Hermione. Pas de problème, c'est très gentil à toi.

- On commencera ce soir alors.

- Plutôt demain, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

- Comme tu voudras…

William se leva.

- Bon, et bien j'ai été ravi de te revoir Nina. Mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Je reviendrais de temps en temps, tu pourras me trouver ici.

- Je vais rester quelques temps chez Severus, il m'a gentiment proposé de m'accueillir…

- Oui, et tu resteras le temps que tu auras besoin. Bon je vais chercher tes affaires Will, dit Severus.

Trop ravie que Severus les quitte l'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione s'approcha de William avec précipitation.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Il va tout découvrir, et si je refuse, il va trouver ça suspect ! Il est très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Je sais, enfin je me suis toujours demandé si Severus était vraiment loyal envers Lui, comme je me suis toujours demandé s'il était loyal envers Dumbledore... Je repasserai cette nuit, d'accord ?

- Merci William, merci…

- Mais tu es folle, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Devenir une Mangemort… je m'en doutais un peu quand tu m'as demandé que je te métamorphose, mais quand même…

- J'ai mes raisons… merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Severus revint avec une valise à la main, et une longue robe rouge foncée.

- Merci Severus. Bon, et bien à bientôt alors.

- A bientôt William, répondit Severus, en lui serrant la main.

- Content de t'avoir revue, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. A bientôt !

Puis il transplana. Hermione et Severus restèrent tous les deux, debout, dans un silence gêné.

- Bon, et bien… je vais te montrer là où tu dormiras.

Hermione attrapa son sac et suivit Snape. Il l'amena dans une petite pièce où les murs étaient aussi rouge foncé que la robe de William. Au milieu, il y avait un lit, assez simple, recouvert d'un couvre-lit rouge sang. Les rideaux étaient quant à eux d'un rouge pâle, presque orangé.

- J'espère que ça te convient.

- C'est très bien. Et puis je suis mieux qu'au manoir. Mais je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Et puis avec Bellatrix dans les parages, tu n'étais pas très en sécurité. Et puis je préfère te savoir près de moi, au cas où quelque chose d'autre, comme tout à l'heure, arriverait.

- Ah ? répondit Hermione, troublée. Merci…

Elle posa ses affaires et rejoint Severus qui était déjà retourné dans le salon.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as donné un antidote au Véritaserum ? demanda Hermione, redoutant la réponse.

- Il semble qu'il y ait des choses que tu veuilles cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, Nina, la jeune femme venue de nulle part, débarquée comme une fleur parmi les Mangemorts, jeune femme qui semble entièrement dévouée corps et âme au Maître, et qui n'hésite pas à tuer des sorciers haut placés, toi que tout le monde croyait sans histoire particulière, tu caches que tu as tué Hermione Granger… et en plus, tu le dis à Weasley, sans le dire au Maître, alors que tu savais que Weasley le dirait à Bella ! Il semble que chacun ait sa part de secrets. Et les tiens semblaient particulièrement… gênants…

- Oui… répondit Hermione, avalant sa salive difficilement. Mais tu ne crois pas que je suis une traîtresse toi ?

- Toi ? Une traîtresse ? Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu n'as rien fait pour le moment qui puisse être comparé à de la traîtrise, tu n'as jamais quitté le manoir, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais trahir le Maître en étant une espionne…

- Tu trahissais bien Dumbledore, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Ceci ne te regarde pas, répondit Severus, d'un ton encore plus sec que celui d'Hermione. J'ai moi aussi ma part de secrets, et cette affaire ne te concerne pas.

- Vraiment ? Je dois comprendre que tu es un traître alors ? répondit Hermione, d'un air de défi. Quand le Maître apprendra ça…

- TU N'OSERAIS PAS FAIRE CA ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Premièrement tu n'en sais rien, et deuxièmement je t'ai sauvée d'une mort presque certaine !

- AH OUI ? Moi je suis loyale !

- Nina, s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre : toi et moi, on est pareils.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Nina, tu sais, tu apprends très vite, alors tu as déjà bien appris l'Occlumancie. Mais ce n'est pas parfait… j'ai parfois croisé ton regard, et…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS VU ? demanda Hermione, affolée.

- J'ai vu que tu avais peur. J'ai vu que tu avais des remords, je n'ai pas pu voir grand chose, mais une fois, j'ai vaguement aperçu une scène où tu étais dans la chambre, au manoir, et tu regrettais d'avoir tués les hommes à Azkaban…

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Il devait sûrement savoir…

- Tu n'as vu que ça ?

- Rien que ça. Alors tu comprends qu'un Mangemort fidèle n'aurait pas de regrets…

- C'est juste que… commença Hermione, qui semblait désemparée.

- Te justifier ne t'apportera rien, avec moi. En fait, je me moque franchement que tu sois sincèrement loyale. L'important c'est ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses l'est moins. Moi, je ne suis pas le Maître, je suis… un collègue, et un ami. Alors arrête de te tourmenter, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais ne va pas croire que je suis une…

- NINA !

- Ca va ça va, j'ai rien dit…

Severus se laissa tomber sur ce qui devait lui servir de canapé, et commença à triturer une de ses nombreuses mèches de cheveux.

- Nina, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

- Pour tout à l'heure ?

- Oui… tu te rends compte si tu avais révélé quelque chose qui aurait pu déplaire au Maître ? Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu es vraiment loyale… mais j'ai eu peur pour toi.

- En fait, je dois t'avouer qu'il y a des choses que je cache au Maître.

- Et tu ne les cache qu'à lui ?

- Je les cache à tout le monde.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de me dire est très embêtant ?

- Hein ? Je…

- Je plaisante.

_Tiens, il sait plaisanter c'te (censuré) ?_

- Je veux juste dire par là que tu es entrée dans un monde hostile. Devenir Mangemort n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Je sais…

- Tu dois donc être sur tes gardes. Mais même si tu es une… volontaire…

- Volontaire ?

- Personne ne t'a forcé à devenir Mangemort, ce n'est pas le Maître lui-même qui est allé te chercher !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Fais quand même attention.

Il se servit un troisième verre, et le leva face à Hermione.

- Au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Hermione le regarda, surprise, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dis moi, comment tu as rencontré William ? demanda-t-elle.

- A Poudlard.

- Ah. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Mais il est plus jeune que moi. Du vin ?

- Non merci.

Severus vida d'un trait son verre.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie. Fermer ton esprit aux intrusions des autres est primordial.

_Et si… c'était juste une occasion pour pouvoir mieux lire mes pensées ? William…_

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai essayé toute seule… ce n'est pas facile…

- Dans tous les cas, tu feras mieux que Potter. Un bon à rien, il n'arrive pas à fermer son esprit…

- Harry Potter… il va mourir ?

- S'il tombe dans le piège du Maître, c'est probable.

- Le piège ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

- C'est…

- Ca ne te regarde pas, coupa Snape.

Hermione se fichait bien du piège en réalité. Pour le moment, elle redoutait plus que tout les cours d'Occlumancie de Severus. Même si c'était une bonne intention, il risquait de tout découvrir, et Hermione ne faisait confiance à personne, à part William peut-être. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait vraiment une solution pour elle.

Severus se leva, et invita Hermione à le suivre dans une pièce voisine, où ils mangèrent tout en bavardant.

- Ici, tu seras très bien. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Moldus qui vivent dans les parages. A l'étage, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux pour faire des potions. Tu t'y connais en potions ?

- Ca va, mais sûrement pas autant que toi. C'est très gentil à toi de m'accueillir. Bon, je suis fatiguée…

- Tu devrais aller dormir.

Hermione se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Nina.

- Bonne nuit Severus, merci encore de m'accueillir.

- C'est un plaisir. A demain.

Et elle monta. A peine arrivée dans la chambre, elle claqua la porte, apposa un sort de silence, et se jetant sur le lit, elle se mit à pleurer. En silence d'abord, mais bientôt de gros sanglots vinrent dans sa gorge. Jetant le coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce, de rage, elle fini par s'allonger sur le dos, et fixa le plafond.

- Pourquoi je fais tout ça… pourquoi… j'ai tué des gens… je suis une… Mangemort !

Elle souleva sa manche, et regarda sa Marque des Ténèbres qui lui brûlait légèrement la peau.

- J'me déteste, j'me déteste… j'ai tué des gens et j'ai enlevé Ron… et maintenant je dors chez… chez Severus Snape… et il risque de tout découvrir…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, et se contenta de pleurer en silence, en regardant le plafond de la pièce rougeâtre. Le soleil qui se couchait diffusait une lumière rouge accentuée par la couleur des fins rideaux.

- Pense à ta réussite… pense à Draco, à l'Ordre du Phénix… à Draco…

Soudain, le visage épouvanté de Draco lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été si étonné quand Bellatrix et Voldemort lui avait fait boire du Véritaserum… Il semblait avoir vraiment eu peur pour elle…

Et si Severus n'était pas intervenu, et qu'elle était morte sans avoir pu sauver Draco ? Sans avoir même essayé de l'aider ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt, elle devait aider Draco. Et elle pourrait même être très utile, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait servir d'espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix ! Oui, elle sauverait Draco, puis elle deviendrait une espionne…

Mais quand même… faire tout ça pour… Draco Malfoy ? Son ennemi de toujours ! Même s'il lui était apparu sous un jour différent, lui, il la connaissait et l'appréciait en tant que Nina… si elle lui disait la vérité, il se mettrait sûrement à la détester, et quand il lui arriverait quelque chose de grave, ça ne serait plus de la peur qu'elle lirait dans ses yeux, mais de la méprise.

Elle se roula en boule, et sécha ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait si bizarrement au fait que Draco l'apprécie en tant que quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce qui lui importait, c'était juste de le ramener, et d'apporter sa contribution dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts… même si c'était en tant que Nina Eadles, et qu'elle dût faire croire qu'Hermione Granger était bel et bien morte. C'était un point sur lequel elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit : irait-elle dire la vérité ?

Bonne question. Mais avant tout ça, il fallait qu'elle ramène Draco. Elle réfléchirait après. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Le visage de Draco lui revenait toujours en tête : elle revoyait la scène où elle lui avait promis de toujours le protéger… pourquoi faisait-elle ça alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié ?

Hermione ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Elle se trouvait proie à un conflit intérieur : sa « mission », ses anciens sentiments envers Draco, et ses nouveaux. Elle avait eu si peur de mourir sans l'avoir aidé… comment Harry et Ron pouvaient-ils penser que Draco n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, et que ça lui faisait plaisir d'être Mangemort ? Harry lui-même avait affirmé que Draco « n'était pas un tueur ». Malgré la haine qu'ils avaient entre eux, Harry et Ron ne voyaient pas que Draco souffrait ?

Peut-être qu'au début, il en était content… mais s'il avait été vraiment heureux de sa situation, Voldemort n'aurait pas eu besoin de le menacer de tuer ses parents pour qu'il accepte la mission de tuer Dumbledore !

Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Coûte que coûte.

Et la sensation qu'elle ressentait, cette sensation si horrible qu'on a lorsqu'on pense à quelqu'un de particulier, elle l'avait quand elle repensait à Draco. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son opinion et ses sentiments envers Draco avaient changé. Quand elle le voyait, elle mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, et maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait plus, elle avait mal.

_Demain, je le reverrai demain… j'aiderai Draco demain… je lui parlerai demain… oui, je suis encore en vie, et je pourrai le revoir demain._

Elle repensa au fait que Draco ne l'appréciait qu'en tant que Nina. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça en sa propre personne. Après tout… c'était un peu d'Hermione Granger dont il était devenu l'ami ?

Hermione commença à se déshabiller, et enfila une longue robe de nuit bleue foncée. Elle se mit dans le lit, et monta la couverture jusqu'à sa tête.

- Je te sauverai Draco, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aider.

Quelques minutes après, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

Son sommeil était agité, elle rêvait sans cesse du visage de Draco, de ses sourires, de ce qu'elle avait accompli avec lui… puis elle revivait la scène où Voldemort lui avait fait boire du Véritaserum. Mais au lieu que Snape l'aide, il n'était pas là, et elle dévoilait tout à Voldemort. Elle voyait le visage de Bellatrix se tordre dans un sourire de victoire, et le visage de Draco, étonné par la révélation.

Puis Voldemort levait sa baguette vers elle, comme pour la tuer. Elle se mettait à appeler Severus, pour qu'il l'aide, mais personne ne venait : elle était seule, seule avec Voldemort, prêt à la tuer, avec Bellatrix, qui riait maintenant, et Draco. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et il l'appelait, il l'appelait du nom d'Hermione, et demandait à Voldemort de l'épargner. Voldemort se retournait, et Hermione se mettait à appeler Draco, à demander à Voldemort de ne rien lui faire, de la tuer et de laisser Draco tranquille. Puis Draco essayait de l'approcher, mais Bellatrix le retenait.

Alors Hermione continuait de l'appeler, d'appeler Draco.

- Nina, tout va bien maintenant, disait une voix.

- Mais je vais mourir, et Draco… Draco ! Il va mourir lui aussi. Il doit quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres… et je ne veux pas le quitter, pas maintenant… je veux rester auprès de lui, je veux rester avec Draco…

- Personne ne va mourir, Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux noyés de larmes, et les tourna vers celui qui venait de prononcer son nom. William était assit dans sa chambre, tenant sa baguette allumée à la main.

- Je… qu'est-ce que…

- Chuuut… murmura William en posant sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas que Severus nous entende. Tu as fait un cauchemar, tout va bien.

- Ca avait l'air si réel... murmura Hermione, la voix encore ensommeillée. J'avais complètement oublié que tu devais venir.

- Merci, c'est gentil… tu pensais trop à ton… Draco ?

Hermione se sentit rougir, mais la lueur du Lumos n'était pas assez puissante pour que William s'en rende compte.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit-elle, gênée, en baillant.

- Et puis tu as fait des choses pas très très bien…

- T'es bien placé pour parler ! Tu travailles pour Severus Snape ! Cet…

- Chut, baisse ta voix ! Je ne travaille pour personne, je donne un coup de main. Severus est un ami très précieux. D'ailleurs, il le deviendra aussi pour toi.

- C'est vrai… s'il n'était pas intervenu… il m'a sauvée, sinon j'allais tout dévoiler à Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Tu vois. Alors essaye de l'apprécier un peu. Bon, je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps, il doit être trois heures du matin. Pour l'Occlumancie, je sais que tu dois penser qu'il fait ça pour mieux entrer dans ton esprit, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il fait ça uniquement pour t'aider. C'est rare qu'il décide d'apprendre l'Occlumancie lui-même à quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a apprit cette discipline. Mais j'avais du lui demander des tonnes de fois avant qu'il accepte.

- Oui… mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un risque que je n'arrive pas à le repousser et qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

- C'est un bon Legilimens également. Je pense que tu risques quelque chose… et comme on ne peut pas prévoir sa réaction, il est mieux que tu gardes la vérité pour toi secrète.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

- Hey, tu oublies qui je suis. Le grand William Josh !

- …

- On dit « bravo Will ! ». Ahem. Bref, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Regarde ça.

Il lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Hermione, en remuant la fiole dans tous les sens.

- Préparation maison. C'est une potion qui t'aidera à repousser les intrusions extérieures. C'est un peu un stimulant de l'Occlumancie.

- C'est… c'est tout ?

- C'est très efficace ! Plus que tu ne le crois ! Avec ça, tu pourras très facilement repousser ses intrusions, et dans le cas où il y arriverait, tu pourrais choisir les souvenirs à cacher, et ceux à montrer.

- C'est vrai ? C'est très pratique…

- Mais l'effet est court. Une heure tout au plus. Mais je t'en ai préparé plusieurs fioles. Mais comme je pense que tu as quand même besoin de cours d'Occlumancie, il est nécessaire que tu apprennes sans cette aide. Tu réduiras les doses à chaque cours, car je veux que tu progresses : tu n'auras pas toujours cette potion sur toi, tu comprends ?

- Oui…

- Alors tu prendras ça au début, puis quand tu seras totalement capable de pratiquer l'Occlumancie sans cette aide, là tu auras un bon avantage.

- C'est génial. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de génial William.

- Je sais, merci, merci.

Elle attira William vers elle, et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, chuchota Hermione.

- C'est rien, je ne fais qu'aider une amie en mauvaise posture.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais toute seule…

- Tu serais bien embêtée.

- Je dois aider Draco.

- Qui c'est ce… Draco ?

- C'est le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

- Un Malfoy ?

- Oui. Il est devenu Mangemort, mais j'ai fait tout ça pour l'aider. Je vais le délivrer, il va quitter Voldemort.

- Attend, répondit William, tu as fait « tout ça » pour ce garçon ?

- J'ai tué des gens, j'ai enlevé un de mes amis… tout ça pour Draco. C'est fou hein ?

- Tu es… et ben… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Draco devait être un précieux ami pour toi alors.

- Non, on se détestait.

- Tu fais tout ça pour quelqu'un que tu détestes ?

- Que je détestais, rectifia Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je crois que je l'aime maintenant, William. Je n'en sui spas très sûre, mais ça doit être ça.

William ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Ma petite Hermione est amoureuse… et elle fait tout ça par amour…

- NON ! répliqua Hermione, toujours en murmurant. Je fais tout ça pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix… et je ne suis pas encore sûre, tu sais, c'est confus tout ça...

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que désormais il n'y a pas d'amour dans cette histoire ? Au moins un peu ?

- Je…

- Arrête Nina, arrête. Bon, je vais te laisser. Tiens voici d'autres fioles. Mais promets-moi de bien apprendre l'Occlumancie quand même ?

- Promis.

- Et promet moi de ne pas faire de choses trop folles pour ton Draco, je tiens à toi, moi !

- Euh…

- Bon, promet-moi au moins que tu resteras auprès de lui, si c'est pour lui que tu fais tout ça.

- C'est Nina qu'il adore, pas Hermione.

- Peu importe. Tu verras bien. Peut-être qu'il changera, tu n'en sais rien…

- Mouais…

- Allez Nina, je ne te dérange plus. Bonne nuit, et bonne chance pour la suite.

- Merci encore William. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Nina, dit William, avant de transplaner.

Hermione regarda encore pendant quelques minutes l'endroit où William venait de disparaître. Elle rangea les précieuses fioles dans son sac, et se rallongea dans le lit, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

Le cauchemar dont William l'avait sortie lui revenait en mémoire. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. C'était sans doute ça qu'elle redoutait le plus, être démasquée et tuée devant Draco. Severus ne pourrait pas toujours l'aider…

Mais bizarrement, quelque chose la rassurait dans son rêve : Draco l'avait appelée Hermione. Et il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle meure.

Mais son cœur était quand même lourd. Dès le lendemain, après son cours d'Occlumancie, elle irait voir Draco. Rien que pour être avec lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas encore l'aider Et peut-être qu'elle aurait le courage de lui avouer ses nouveaux sentiments.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre huit ! Il était bien ? Merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront quelques tites reviews, et merci quand même à ceux qui n'en laisseront pas mais qui me lisent et me suivent. En tout cas, merci à tous et à bientôt.


	9. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**See who I am**

Je vais essayer de réduire un peu la taille des chapitres, parce que je trouve que j'en fais des de plus en plus longs, et ça, ça va pas…  
Voilà… désormais je vais uniquement écrire cette fic, pour la finir, je pense, comme ça, ça sera ça de fait. Mais, elle me manquera quand elle sera terminée, mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... même les mauvaises, heureusement d'ailleurs. Hum, ça c'est de la phrase philosophique xD  
Bonne lecture, enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre neuvième : Je t'aime, moi non plus

* * *

- _Legilimens !_

Le décor de la pièce environnante disparut. Hermione était à présent au Terrier et levait sa baguette en direction de Harry. Elle se revoyait le jour de l'enlèvement de Ron. Elle vida son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante, et réussit à résister sans problème aux autres tentatives de Snape.

- Voilà qui est surprenant, s'étonna Snape en baissant sa baguette. La dernière fois j'ai pu accéder à ton souvenir assez facilement, mais là, tu me repousses sans problèmes.

Hermione remercia intérieurement William.

- Je me suis entraînée à faire le vide dans mon esprit.

- Tu sembles très douée. Mais, recommençons.

Snape leva de nouveau sa baguette, plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Hermione et lança le sortilège.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se revoyait en train de libérer Lucius Malfoy, et de tuer les hommes du Ministère. A cette vision, elle repoussa de toutes ses forces l'intrusion de Snape en criant "Experliarmus !". Lorsqu'elle reprit totalement conscience, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est très bien Nina, tu es très douée… mais… tu pleures ? dit-il en ramassant sa baguette.

Hermione se releva et essuya d'un geste brusque les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux. Snape baissa sa baguette et la fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ecoute Nina, je pense que j'ai tué plus de gens que toi dans ma vie…

- Je suis une tueuse. J'ai tué des innocents…

- Lucius l'aurait fait à ta place si tu ne l'avais pas fait…

- J'aurais préféré que ça soit lui ! J'ai délivré… cet homme horrible… c'est à cause de lui que Draco est chez les Mangemorts !

- Tu…

- J'ai tué ces gens ! Je m'en veux !

Hermione ne pleurait plus, mais elle étalait tous ses remords à cet homme qui la dégoûtait quelques jours auparavant.

- NINA ! J'ai tué des gens plus importants que des Aurors, je suis responsable de choses horribles, et pourtant, Dumbledore me faisait confiance !

- Et tu l'as tué !

- Mais tous ces gens ne sont pas morts en vain !

- Ah oui ? Tu les as tués pour la bonne cause peut-être ? Comme moi ?

- Nina, j'ai tué ces gens pour pouvoir réussir à tuer les véritables responsables de tous ces massacres ! De cette époque de ténèbres !

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Nina, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Comment aurais-tu avoir la moindre chance de devenir Mangemort si tu n'avais pas fait tout cela ? Comment aurais-tu pu approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans commettre tous ces actes ? En te présentant en tant que factrice peut-être ? Non, ce que tu as fait tu l'as fait pour atteindre ton but !

- Mais quel but ? Je n'ai pas de but ! Je suis juste une simple Mangemort ! mentit Hermione.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que je suis dupe peut-être ? Je sais très bien que tu ne portes pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ton cœur !

Hermione ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder Severus.

- Nous sommes pareils, dit-elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment loyaux, voilà tout.

_D'accord, mais dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je suis Hermione… tout sauf ça…_

Hermione se releva, et monta en courant dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle redescendit avec hâte, tenant un sac avec quelques affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je m'en vais.

- Tu t'en vas ? Définitivement ?

- Non Severus. Je reviendrai. Je vais rejoindre Draco.

- Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as dit que tous ces gens ne devaient pas être morts en vain. Je vais donc aller atteindre mon but.

- Lequel ?

- Sauver Draco Malfoy et participer à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A ce soir.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle lança un sourire à son ex-professeur, qui la regardait complètement déboussolé. Il acquiesça, et Hermione transplana.

---

Elle se trouvait à nouveau au quartier général des Mangemorts. Vraiment pas aussi bien que celui de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle parcourut les sombres couloirs à la recherche des Malfoys qui devaient venir ce jour là. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Soudain, un bruit la surprit. Elle se retourna, et tomba face à face avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter et sa gorge se nouer à cette vision.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à une heure aussi matinale ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Je devrais te demander la même chose !

- Je veux dire… après ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Bellatrix. Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! J'en suis sûre !

- Enfin Bellatrix, si le Maître dit que je n'en suis pas une… il a raison…

- Je le sais, voilà tout !

- Tu contredis le Maître alors ? dit Hermione.

- Je… NON ! JAMAIS !

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire pourtant…

Bellatrix ne répondit rien et se contenta de lancer un regard assassin à Hermione.

- Tu es jalouse parce qu'on parle de moi dans le journal et pas de toi ? ajouta Hermione, comme pour la provoquer.

Mais Bellatrix ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'en aller, maudissant cette Nina Eadles.

_Et un point pour moi._

Hermione reprit sa recherche, mais il n'y avait personne à part cette Bellatrix qui ne lui inspirait guère la joie et l'allégresse. Non, c'était plutôt un sentiment proche du « loin de moi tu resteras et mieux je serai ».

Elle tomba sur Queudver qui avançait d'un pas fébrile.

- Peter ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Oui Mademoiselle Eadles ?

- Les Malfoys ne sont pas encore là ?

- Non, ils arriveront quand le Maître les appellera ! Il devait vous appeler aussi, enfin vous êtes déjà là…

Hermione regarda son bras pour voir la Marque, plus nette que jamais.

- Ca va brûler, lui dit Queudver.

- Ah. Charmant.

Hermione se dirigea donc dans la grande bibliothèque, alluma la lumière d'un geste machinal, attrapa le premier livre venu, et lut. Elle aurait tant voulu se rendre dans la maison des Malfoys, pour voir Draco tout de suite, mais c'était impossible, elle ne savait même pas où ils habitaient.

Puis, son bras se mit à la brûler avec intensité. Elle reposa le livre, et courut au dehors de la bibliothèque. Elle courut le long des couloirs, et tomba sur les Malfoys réunis qui entraient dans une pièce. Ils l'aperçurent et lui lancèrent un grand sourire. Elle les suivit et entra rapidement dans la pièce où Voldemort les attendait. Peu après, la douleur de son bras disparut.

Elle se retourna vers Draco qui la regardait dans un sourire. Il portait une magnifique robe vert foncé, et avait une écharpe argentée enroulée autour du cou. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander.

Mais Lucius tira Draco par l'épaule pour lui faire faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui attendait.

- Bonjour Lucius, content de te revoir. Toi aussi Narcissa. Tu es venue avec Draco, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais soit. Ah, et te voici Nina.

Les quatre Mangemorts ne répondirent rien, attendant.

- Je vous ai fait venir tous les quatre – enfin trois à la base – car j'ai, comme vous vous en doutez, une mission à vous confier.

Nagini siffla quelque chose d'incompréhensible à Voldemort qui lui répondit.

- Nagini me dit que Bellatrix t'a vue ce matin, dit-il à Hermione.

- Heu… oui.

Le Lord plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, mais elle fit tout ce que lui avait conseillé Snape. Vider son esprit, et le repousser.

- Bref. Il y a un sorcier du nom de Patil qui…

- Le père de Parvati et Padma Patil ? s'exclama Draco.

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il soit en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce vieux gâteux ?_

- … mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Lucius, Narcissa ou Nina, je veux que l'un de vous aille l'interroger. Utilisez tous les moyens de persuasion possibles et inimaginables, je suis presque sûr qu'il sait quelque chose.

_Elles faisaient parties de l'AD… mais je ne pense pas que son père soit un fervent combattant de Voldemort…_

- Nina, cette mission est pour toi si tu le veux, dit Voldemort.

Mais Hermione n'était pas très partante pour aller maltraiter voire tuer un sorcier du côté du bien. Elle en avait déjà trop fait. Mais si elle refusait…

- Si Nina ne peut pas, je peux y aller, proposa Lucius.

- D'accord, répondit Nina. Vas-y si tu veux…

- Très bien. Merci Lucius. J'attends ton rapport pour ce soir – ou le corps de Monsieur Patil.

Sur ces mots, Lucius s'inclina et transplana. Puis les trois autres sortirent de la pièce.

- On rentre à la maison Draco, dit sèchement Narcissa.

- Heu… je n'ai pas vu Nina depuis… depuis hier, et j'aimerais bien… commença Draco.

- Bon, oui, oui, tu peux rester. Nina, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui. Mon fils chéri.

- Oui mère, tout ira bien.

- Bon, je vais aller voir Bella alors.

Narcissa Malfoy tourna les talons et partit. Draco attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira jusque dans la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés, Draco ferma la porte et reprit Hermione dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Tout… tout va bien, assura Hermione, qui n'osait pas bouger.

- Quand je t'ai vue partir… j'ai eu si peur que Snape fasse quelque chose de pire que ma tante…

- Oh non, il a été bien plus sympathique.

- Tu me rassures…

- C'est vraiment la galère comme job… dit Hermione.

- Job ? s'étonna Draco, en desserrant son étreinte.

- Je voulais dire, être Mangemort…

- … c'est vrai. C'est difficile.

- Tu n'en veux pas un peu à ton père ? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?

- C'est à cause de lui que tu es Mangemort…

- C'est un peu vrai... mais si Tu-Sais-Qui n'existait pas, il n'y aurait pas eu de soucis comme ça… quand je pense qu'il aurait pu te tuer… te tuer toi ! Nina ! Depuis ça… je crois que mon avis sur le Maître a changé… Il aurait vraiment pu te tuer… il n'aurait pas hésité.

- Oui, c'est vrai, enfin ce n'est pas le plus grave… j'ai peur pour toi Draco. Tu n'es pas fait pour être Mangemort, malgré certains traits de ton caractère… tu n'es pas un tueur…

- Tu en es une pourtant.

C'était comme un coup de couteau. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! J'ai fait tout ça pour…

Elle s'arrêta, de peur de révéler la vérité. Et si Draco allait tout raconter à son père ? Non, il ne le ferait pas…

- Tout ça pour… ? dit Draco, curieux.

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, démoralisée. Draco s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu sais, il y a des jours où je me demande vraiment qui tu es… ce que tu fais là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres véritablement, dit-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

- Ta tante t'a parlé après que je sois partie et t'a convaincue que j'allais tous vous étriper ?

- Non, non… rien, laisse tomber toi aussi. Non, sur cette action, je la déteste. Elle aurait pu te faire tuer ! Je lui en aurais voulu toute ma vie !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione dans un sourire.

- Oui.

Un long silence suivit ce simple mot qui était d'une importance majeure pour Hermione.

_Il faut que je lui dise._

- Bon, heu, Draco, je ne suis pas très douée en déclarations en général… mais heu… voilà, en fait, moi aussi, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir… tu es très important pour moi, dit Hermione, en regardant ailleurs.

Draco tendit sa main à Hermione, qui la regarda, étonnée. Elle attrapa sa main, et Draco la leva de son fauteuil. Il l'attira contre lui. Il avait vraiment grandit ces derniers temps, et il faisait la même taille qu'Hermione version Nina Eadles. Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle du garçon, et n'osait pas bouger. Celui pour qui elle faisait tout ça… celui qu'elle avait haït, et qu'elle aimait à présent.

- Toi aussi, tu es très importante pour moi, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis sans prévenir, sans éfléchir, Hermione attrapa la tête de Draco dans sa main droite, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se sentit envahie par une onde de chaleur, comme si elle goûtait au meilleur fruit du monde. Draco, d'abord surpris, répondit par la suite au baiser. Après une dizaine de seconde qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Hermione rompu le baiser et serra Draco dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime… c'est bête… mais je tiens trop à toi.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Nina.

Cette dernière réplique eut l'effet inverse d'une pareille déclaration.

_Il aime Nina, il ne m'aime pas moi…_

Elle ne répondit rien, et resta dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je ferais tout pour te protéger.

- Draco…

Hermione relâcha son étreinte et s'assit. Draco en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il bailla, et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'allonger sur elle. Elle acquiesça, et Draco s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

- Draco… tu ne mens pas ?

- Comment je pourrais mentir, Nina.

- Je veux dire… j'ai tout de même dix ans de plus que toi.

- Et alors ? Ca ne se remarque même pas.

Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon.

_Après tout, s'il aime Nina, il aurait très bien pu aimer Hermione…_

- Dis-moi… si je te disais réellement qui je suis, tu m'aimerais encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qui tu es réellement ? Mais tu es Nina Eadles.

- Oui, enfin…

- Ecoute Nina, je m'en moque. Je veux rester avec toi, voilà tout.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle l'avait tant détesté, il l'avait tout autant détestée, mais là, elle pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, il lui répondrait autre chose que « sale sang de bourbe ». Non, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, peu importe qui elle était. Elle était Nina Eadles.

Pourtant, que se passerait-il s'il apprenait la vérité ?

_S'il t'aime vraiment, il s'en moquera…_

- Draco, j'aimerais que tu quittes les Mangemorts, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, finit par dire Hermione.

Draco se releva d'un coup, et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ici !

- Je pourrais te suivre…

- Tu es folle, on se ferait tuer tous les deux. Non, je préfère endurer la vie de Mangemort et rester avec toi. Tu sais, le Maître, c'est servir ou mourir. C'est trop tard. Nous avons la Marque.

- Mais ce n'est jamais trop tard…

- Tais-toi, idiote ! Tu ne sais rien de tout cela. Et maintenant approche-toi que je t'embrasse, Nina la suicidaire.

Hermione s'approcha et Draco l'embrassa à nouveau. Qu'allait-il advenir, maintenant ?

- Draco, je veux rester avec toi…

- Nous ne nous sommes même pas encore quittés, répondit le blond.

Draco fit s'allonger Hermione sur le canapé et reprit le baiser. Il passa une main sous la robe de la sorcière, qui du retenir un petit cri de surprise. Mais un craquement sonore les arrêta. Draco se releva lentement, et se tourna face aux nouvelles venues.

- … je dérange peut-être ? demanda Narcissa.

- Non mère, je…

- Que faisais-tu avec elle ! s'écria Bellatrix qui se tenait à côté de sa sœur.

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Draco d'un air de défi.

- Tu embrassais cette… commença Bellatrix.

- Cette adorable Nina, termina Narcissa.

- Enfin, Cissy !

- Elle a délivré mon mari ! Elle protège mon fils ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproches ! répondit Narcissa d'un ton brusque.

- Mais enfin, c'est une jeune adulte en plus…

- Mon fils se met en couple avec qui il veut, du moins ça ne te regarde pas !

- Cissy…

- Bella, quand vas-tu cesser d'être jalouse et de ne faire confiance à personne ? Tu ne fais même pas confiance à Severus !

- Non, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Et à elle non plus !

Hermione et Draco regardaient les deux sœurs se disputer, et échangèrent un regard complice. Draco tira Hermione du canapé, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où aller vous ? rugit Narcissa.

- On vous laisse vous disputer, mère. Mais sachez ma tante, que ma mère a raison, ça ne vous regarde pas. J'aime Nina et rien ne me séparera d'elle.

- Bien dit, mon fils, dit Narcissa. Et maintenant, Bella, s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi…

Bellatrix se tu, et sortit de la pièce, le regard noir. Narcissa la suivit en l'appelant.

- Mais enfin, c'est une Mangemort très fidèle, elle est très gentille… BELLA !

- Viens, laissons-les régler ça entre elles, dit doucement Draco.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Elle est jalouse. Jalouse… de ta beauté… de ton charisme… de ton intelligence… de toi.

Draco la prit par la taille et la colla à nouveau contre lui. Il passa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Rien ne nous séparera, Nina.

- Rien…

- Je t'aime Nina…

_Et Hermione aussi t'aime…_

- Peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'aimeras vraiment…

Draco ne comprit pas le sens de ces dernières paroles, mais ne répondit rien, préférant rester dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

---

Mais y avait quelqu'un qui n'était définitivement pas prêt à les laisser tranquille. Et elle aussi, rien ne la séparerait de son avis et de ses choix…

* * *

_A suivre..._

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, je trouve ça pas trop trop mal moi... on a vu pire, disons. Bon, on a vu mieux, j'admets. Mais... des 'tites reviews, non ? xD


	10. La promesse

**See who I am**

J'espère que ça vous plaira à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre dixième : La promesse

* * *

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Ron, dit Harry. 

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Je vais aller le chercher !

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est un piège ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu-Sais-Qui veut t'attirer dans son repère.

- Et pourquoi Voldemort ferait ça ? Il sait pertinemment que je ne sais pas où il se cache…

- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Ca va faire comme pour Sirius ! Il va vouloir t'attirer pour mieux te tuer !

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas laisser Ron comme ça ! Hermione est morte, et Ron a été enlevé ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne peux le laisser comme ça ! Hermione aurait voulu qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Elle qui en avait marre qu'on reste là sans rien faire !

- Peut-être, mais ELLE, elle aurait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agit d'un piège !

- Mais tu crois que si on reste sans rien faire, Voldemort va retenir prisonnier Ron jusqu'à ce que je me décide à aller le chercher ? Non ! Il finira par le tuer.

- … Harry, c'est trop risqué.

- Je n'ai plus onze ans.

- Mais…

- Même à onze ans je l'ai battu, en plus.

Ginny ne répondit rien.

Elle savait que Harry resterait obstiné… pourtant, elle avait comme un terrible pressentiment.

---

Le temps s'est arrêté. Des siècles pourraient s'écouler, elle ne le remarquerait même pas. Hermione était avec Draco, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, côte à côte, et observaient le plafond.

Au départ, elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa mission tournerait de cette manière. Sauver Draco de Voldemort, contribuer à la chute de ce dernier, voilà ce qui était initialement prévu. Tomber amoureuse de Draco, être avec Draco, tout ça, elle n'avait même pas songé à ce que cela puisse se produire.

Pourtant, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le garçon blond qui se tenait à côté d'elle, à moitié nu, n'était autre que Draco.

Si elle avait su… elle n'aurait pas demandé à William de la vieillir de dix ans.

- Draco…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nina ?

- Je voulais te demander… tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester dans cette situation ?

- Tu veux dire, rester au service du Maître ?

- Oui.

- C'est ça, ou on meurt tous les deux.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste…

- C'est pourtant bien vrai. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui étais une fidèle Mangemort. A ce propos, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu puisses un instant songer à quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père m'a fait tellement d'éloges à ton sujet, surtout pour ta loyauté, et je dois avouer qu'il s'est pas mal trompé.

- Bah…

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi en réalité…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir.

- J'aurais pourtant pleins de questions à te poser…

Hermione le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Quelle importance ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Juste de la curiosité…

_Salut, je m'appelle Nina Eadles. En fait, je suis Hermione Granger. Ca te dit plus de trucs sur moi tout d'un coup, non ?_

- Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda Hermione.

- Hm… comment tu sais tant de choses ?

- Tant de choses ?

- Tu connais pleins de choses. Je te parie que tu es trois fois plus intelligente et forte que cette idiote d'Hermione Granger.

- Hermione Granger ? Celle que j'ai tuée ?

- Oui, cette fille était en même année que moi, à Gryffondor, à Poudlard. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle était tout de même assez douée, malgré son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

- Ah…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Visiblement, révéler la vérité à Draco ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Son cœur se serrait à l'entente de ces mots.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer cette fille…

- L'aimer ? Je n'ai jamais été un adorateur des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbes, tu sais. Enfin bon… c'est du passé.

- Du passé ?

- Oui, je ne risque plus de la revoir, alors à quoi bon parler d'elle ? Elle est morte de toute façon.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle serra Draco de plus en plus fort dans ses bras, comme pour se consoler.

- Doucement… murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Draco, un jour, je devrais te dire quelque chose…

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui, de très important, dit Hermione, à voix basse.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais fais-moi une promesse.

- Une promesse… ?

- Promet-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours, même après ce que je te dirais.

- Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais plus… ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Promet-le moi.

- Que je te promette… commença Draco.

- Que tu m'aimeras quand même.

- Je ne pourrais pas ne plus t'aimer.

- Tu le jures ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit… mais… oui, je te le promets.

Hermione embrassa Draco, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'au moment venu, il tiendrait sa promesse. Ses jambes enlacées autour de celles de Draco, elle serrait son corps fermement contre le sien, comme si elle avait voulu qu'à cet instant, leur peau, les moindres contours de leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

- Je t'aime tellement... chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Draco.

- Et moi, plus que toi, répondit Draco dans un rire, en s'allongeant sur Hermione.

- Il va falloir que je parte…

- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'exclama Draco, déçu.

- Je dois rentrer voir Severus…

- Snape ?

- Oui…

- Et pourquoi c'est si urgent ?

- Je lui ai dit que je rentrerai ce soir…

Draco attrapa la tête d'Hermione et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Va le rejoindre, ton Snape. Mais souviens-toi… je ne tolérerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Et je ne tolérerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne t'effleure… répondit Hermione, dans un sourire narquois.

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, se leva, et pris la robe d'Hermione, et la déposa juste à côté d'elle. Hermione l'enfila rapidement, et se leva à son tour.

- On se retrouve demain ? dit-elle en enlaçant Draco.

- A la première heure, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Essaye de calmer ta tante en mon absence, d'accord ?

- Si c'est possible…

- Elle aime tellement être la favorite de Voldemort…

A l'entente de Son nom, Draco tressailli.

- Tu prononces son nom ? s'étonna Draco.

- Je… non, je n'aurais pas du, d'ailleurs j'en suis… j'en suis encore secouée…

Hermione réalisa son erreur. Hermione disait Voldemort. Mais pas Nina.

- Désolée, dit-elle. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Draco dans un sourire. Mais…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le referai pas…

Hermione embrassa une dernière fois Draco, et transplana.

Elle atterrit dans le salon de la maison de Snape.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne réfléchi pas quand je parle ? …_

- Severus ?

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Snape s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Nina ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien…

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Rien d'inconsidéré j'espère ?

- D'inconsidéré ? Si se déclarer à quelqu'un est jugé d' « inconsidéré », alors oui…

- Te déclarer ? A qui ?

- Draco.

- Tu… tu t'es déclarée à Draco Malfoy ? Tu aimes le fils Malfoy ?

- En effet.

Snape ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop surpris.

- Je sais que tu aimerais le « libérer » de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais là… ça me dépasse.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- C'est fâcheux, vraiment…

- Que j'aime Draco ? Lui aussi il m'aime, je ne vois pas le…

- Non, pas ça. Je parle de vouloir le délivrer. Ce n'est pas si facile. Cela signifie aussi le séparer de ses parents.

- Je sais… mais franchement, n'est-il pas trop jeune ?

- Peut-être.

Snape avait de plus en plus de doutes.

- Tu es envoyée par l'Ordre, c'est ça ? dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

- L'Ordre ? Quel Ordre ?

Snape essaya de sonder vaguement l'esprit d'Hermione, mais elle savait très bien le fermer suffisamment.

- Rien… si tu n'es pas un membre de l'Ordre… qui es-tu ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Je… et bien je voulais vraiment devenir Mangemort et être au service du Maître, mentit Hermione, mais quand j'ai vu Draco, je me suis dit que c'était une mauvaise chose pour lui. Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je… le sorte de là. Et j'ai alors réalisé qu'en fait… oui, je vais mettre fin au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_Qui avalerait cette salade ? Je ne suis vraiment pas douée…_

- Bah… de toute façon, peut m'importe d'où tu viens et qui tu es, répondit Snape. Mais sache que je ne t'aiderai pas. Bien sûr, je ne t'empêcherai en rien, mais je ne t'aiderai pas plus que ça. L'Occlumancie, et c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione. C'est déjà très généreux de ta part.

- Bon… tiens, tu n'as plus ton sac ? demanda Snape.

- Mon sac ?

- Ce matin, tu es partie avec quelques affaires…

_Mes affaires !_

- Mince, je les ai oubliées. Je reviens.

Hermione transplana au manoir de Voldemort, dans la bibliothèque. Elle était sûre que ses affaires devaient y être. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien.

_Rah, j'avais mon livre…_

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque, et se mit à la recherche de ses affaires. Elle courait le long des couloirs, ne rencontrant personne. Visiblement, Draco était déjà parti. Elle arrêta de courir, et marcha silencieusement. Arrivée près de la porte qui menait au sous-sol, elle entendit un bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence de la pièce, et tomba sur Bellatrix, qui était de dos.

- … Bellatrix ?

- Je… quoi ? s'écria Bellatrix en se retournant.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu…

- Moi ? Rien ! Je n'ai rien vu !

- Mes affaires…

- Heu… répondit vaguement Bellatrix, gênée.

- Mais…

Hermione s'approcha, et vit que ses affaires étaient justement sous le nez de Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton froid.

- J'ai trouvé ces affaires, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient à toi, répondit la brune d'un regard noir.

- Vraiment ? dit ironiquement Hermione. Bon, et bien j'aimerais bien les récupérer maintenant.

- Je t'en pris, dit-elle dans un faux sourire.

- Merci.

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais, ajouta-t-elle pour elle.

Hermione attrapa son sac, et y remit en vitesse le livre qui était posé sur la table, ouvert, ainsi que quelques autres affaires.

- Et bien merci de les avoir trouvées, et déposées là… dit Hermione, d'un ton faussement aimable.

- De rien, _Nina_.

Hermione sortit de la pièce, et transplana de nouveau chez Snape. Se trompait-elle ou la page à laquelle le livre était ouvert quand elle l'avait trouvé, juste après que Bellatrix ait gentiment fouillé dans ses affaires était celle de la potion qui lui avait servi à transformer l'animal en elle ? Cette Bellatrix, elle en avait de plus en plus peur.

- Tu l'as retrouvé, dit Snape.

- Oui. Enfin Bellatrix l'avait pris et faisait une petite fouille personnelle.

- Une petit f… QUOI ?

- Elle le fouillait.

- Elle me dégoûte celle-là, s'exclama Snape. Non mais vraiment ! Elle ne peut pas te laisser tranquille ?

- D'un côté… on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle est fidèle et elle est persuadée que je suis une traîtresse, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord…

- Ni tout à fait raison. Elle ne fait pas ça pour le Maître, mais pour elle ; tu comprends, elle veut trouver un moyen de te discréditer aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si il pouvait y avoir quelque chose dans ce sac, dit Snape en pointant le sac du doigt, quelque chose qui affirmerait ce qu'elle avance – que tu n'es pas loyale – elle en serait ravie.

- Elle perd son temps, marmonna Hermione. Quand je pense qu'en plus elle n'était même pas d'accord pour je sois avec Draco…

- Bah ! Fais juste attention à elle…

---

_Ca brûle, ça brûle… Voldemort m'appelle… il m'appelle… mais je ne peux pas venir… mais si je ne viens pas… il va me punir… me punir… ça fait mal… Doloris…_

Hermione se réveilla d'un coup. Elle était dans sa chambre, chez Severus. Son bras la brûlait. Voldemort voulait qu'elle vienne, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Mais… il est… cinq heures du matin… chuchota Hermione qui était en sueur pour elle-même.

- Nina ! cria Snape, qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Vite, des vêtements, et viens ! Il n'aime pas attendre…

- J'arrive…

Snape repartit comme il était venu, laissant Hermione s'habiller en hâte. Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione était habillée, et descendit rejoindre Snape. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux, et arrivèrent devant le Lord, visiblement fâché.

- Bonjour, Maître, dirent Nina et Severus en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, j'ai failli attendre, répliqua Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle. Une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts étaient présents, même un ou deux qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu avant.

- Je vous ai tous réunis de bon matin, car j'ai différentes missions à vous confier. Il devient de plus en plus important de contrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Bellatrix est allée interroger Ron Weasley, mais il ne nous a pas été très utile. Espérons que Potter tombe dans mon piège, comme il l'a déjà fait avec ton cher cousin, dit-il en regardant Bellatrix. Il n'y a pas de raisons que cela ne marche pas, ce n'est qu'un question de temps. C'est pourquoi, Narcissa, je vais te charger d'une mission très simple : tu vas aller voir Weasley et tu lui feras écrire une lettre à Potter.

- Une lettre ? demanda Narcissa, surprise.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Oui, une lettre, où il lui dit qu'il va mal, n'hésite pas à lui faire écrire des choses du genre « on me lance un sortilège de Doloris par heure et chaque matin un Mangemort choisit à pile ou face s'il me tue ou pas ».

- Très bien, dit Narcissa, confuse.

- Nina, Draco, Severus, j'aimerais que vous me trouviez tous ça.

Il tendit une longue liste de choses qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, qui semblait indéchiffrable pour elle.

- Severus, tu devrais savoir où trouver ça. Draco et Nina, vous l'assisterez.

- Maître, dit une petite voix, qui n'était autre que celle de Bellatrix.

- Oui Bella ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais aider Severus également ?

- A trois, il seront assez nombreux, enfin soit, vas-y si tu veux.

Hermione étouffa un grognement. Severus se pinça la lèvre. Draco se retint de pousser un long soupir.

Voldemort se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts et leur donna des instructions qu'Hermione n'écouta même pas, tellement elle était en colère du fait que Bellatrix vienne.

- Où va-t-on trouver tout ça ? demanda Draco, en s'approchant d'Hermione qu'il serra dans ses bras.

- Un seul endroit, répondit Snape. Londres.

- Londres ? s'étonna Bellatrix, qui venait d'arriver, et qui jetait de temps à autre un regard de déception à Draco qui serrait Hermione par la taille.

- Oui, chez une vieille connaissance.

Severus lança un regard à Hermione, qui comprit en une fraction de seconde leur lieu de destination.

- William Josh, murmura-t-elle.

- Josh ? s'exclama Bellatrix qui n'avait pas loupé le murmure d'Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Snape, agaçé. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, bien au contraire, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Bien, allons-y.

Snape sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Si ce n'était pas ma tante, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais tuée, chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione, dans un rire.

- Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, voyons, répondit Hermione, qui essayait de se convaincre de ses paroles.

- Pas plus que mon père en tout cas. Enfin si.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tu le connais, ce Josh ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, c'est un ami à moi.

- On y va ? demanda Snape en tendant ses mains.

Bellatrix attrapa sa main droite, Hermione sa main gauche, tenant Draco dans l'autre main, ce dernier se trouvant entre Bellatrix et Hermione.

- Ensemble, chuchota Draco à Hermione.

- Oui, toujours ensemble.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà, c'est bientôt la fin de la fic… encore deux chapitres… le chapitre onze sera beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup plus long je pense, car c'est le vrai « final ». Le douze sera une sorte d'épilogue. Et je rappelle que ça ne sera pas très très joyeux... z'êtes prévenus. Merci à tous ! Et à bientôt pour la fin...


	11. Le vrai visage

**See who I am**

Avant-dernier chapitre. Alors avant tout,** pas taper** ! J'avais prévenu.

* * *

Chapitre onzième : Le vrai visage

* * *

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Bellatrix, alors qu'ils venaient tous d'arriver sur le perron de la maison de William. 

- Chez William Josh, spécialiste des potions et transformations, magie blanche, noire, verte même, violette si ça vous chante, et écrivain à ses heures perdues, dit ce dernier qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Enfin vous êtes encore dehors pour le moment.

- Bonjour William, dit précipitamment Snape. Je vois qu'on ne te réveille pas.

- Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allé prendre l'air, et vous tombez devant moi. Comme quoi, tout n'est que fatalité. Le hasard n'est pas de ce monde !

- Oui bon tu nous feras part de tes réflexions philosophiques plus tard mon ami, ce n'est pas que nous sommes pressés, mais j'aurais besoin de tes services…

- Severus ! Prend le temps de vivre, au moins un petit peu. Tu ne me présentes même pas ces deux personnes, dit-il en désignant Draco et Bellatrix.

- Et bien, je ne te présente plus Nina. Mais voici Draco, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'est autre que la tante de Draco. La belle-sœur à Lucius en quelque sorte.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle, j'ai vu votre avis de recherche, dit-il dans un sourire à Bellatrix, qui l'observait d'un air neutre.

- Bonjour Will, dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, et qui tenait toujours la main de Draco.

- Bonjour Nina, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de cette manière.

Bellatrix observait la scène avec attention, dans un sourire que les autres prenaient pour un sourire face à l'amitié des deux personnes. A tord. Mais Hermione commençait vraiment à regretter que Bellatrix soit venue ; elle avait du voir que l'auteur du livre était William.

- Entrez, entrez… que me vaut votre visite ? Vous venez à quatre, Vous-Savez-Qui a de grands projets pour avoir recours à mon aide… ?

- William, le Seigneur de Ténèbres se moque bien que ce soit toi ou le premier venu qui m'aide, du moment qu'il m'aide, lança Severus.

- Severus, pouvons-nous faire confiance à cet homme ? dit Bellatrix, d'un ton calme.

- Autant que tu me fais confiance, Bellatrix ! répliqua Snape d'un ton froid, qui laissait comprendre que Snape se moquait ouvertement du fait que Bellatrix fasse confiance ou non à William – vu qu'elle ne faisait confiance à presque personne. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser faire, j'en serai ravi.

- Je suis aussi là pour vous aider ! rétorqua Bellatrix.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu m'aides, dit Snape. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile, suis-moi et aide-moi, si tu y tiens tant. Draco, Nina, j'aimerais que vous nous aidiez. William, voici ce dont j'ai besoin…

Il tendit la liste à William qui la regarda attentivement.

- Et bien, rien que ça ? Ca risque de coûter cher… dit-il.

- Parce qu'on doit PAYER ? s'exclama Bellatrix.

- Ma belle dame, vous comptiez venir chez moi, vous servir, et repartir ? Pour chaque chose reçue il faut donner quelque chose de même valeur en échange. Et même si c'est pour votre Lord.

- S'il te plait, elle est très irritable, susurra Severus à l'oreille de William. Essaye de t'adapter un petit peu… bon, tu aurais tout ça ?

- Oui, bien sûr, sauf pour l'Eau de la source de Cristal, je n'en ai plus.

- Ah…

- Cela presse ? Je vais aller en chercher, mais il me faudrait un délai de quelques jours…

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils discutèrent de ce que voulait Voldemort, et William partait de temps en temps dans une pièce et revenait avec des objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il demandait parfois à Bellatrix, Nina ou Draco de venir l'aider à transporter certains objets.

- Pour l'eau, si tu veux, nous pourrions t'aider à aller en chercher, proposa Bellatrix.

- L'eau la plus pure du monde ? Ca serait avec joie, car on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue. Mais non, j'irai seul, je vais devoir aller la chercher moi-même à la source… Severus, franchement, il n'aurait pas pu demander autre chose… ça va lui coûter cher.

- Je n'y crois pas… le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte de le payer ? s'étonna Bellatrix.

- Pour tout te dire, c'est moi qui le paye, ce radin, dit Snape. En plus il ne fait même pas de crédit.

- Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! s'exclama William d'un ton joyeux.

- Vraiment, je suis un ami, tu pourrais…

- Non, la maison ne fait pas crédit ! Même pour les amis ! Allonge la monnaie, ou repars bredouille, tel est ma devise.

Nina et Draco rigolaient de leur côté en regardant William.

- Il est vraiment sympathique, commenta Draco.

- Oui c'est vrai, un peu spécial, mais gentil. Du moment que tu as de quoi le payer, répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

Pendant que William discutait avec Snape, Bellatrix faisait le tour des lieux, sous le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione. Elle regardait les étagères, et penchait parfois la tête pour lire les titres des livres qui y étaient rangés.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle inspecte sa maison… murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Draco.

- Oublie. Elle a un grain. Elle doit sûrement vérifier qu'un Auror n'est pas caché derrière un livre. Tu sais, il pourrait surgir de derrière _Les animaux maléfiques, par Andréa Betnoire _en criant « Bellatrix Lestrange, en taule ! » répondit Draco en étouffant un rire.

Mais Hermione était sûre que Bellatrix ne cherchait pas à savoir si un Auror allait surgir de derrière les livres d'Andréa Betnoire. Un sentiment étrange lui serrait l'estomac.

_Tu te fais des idées, tu deviens paranoïaque, elle ne fait que REGARDER…_

Mais son attitude était vraiment suspecte. Pourquoi avait-elle tant tenu à les suivre ? Voulait-elle suivre Hermione à la trace ? Et elle avait eu l'air si ravie de venir ici.

_Tu délires…_

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Draco, voyant qu'Hermione était troublée.

- Moi ? Si, si, ça va…

En guise de réponse, Draco embrassa longuement Hermione. Bellatrix ne leur accorda même pas un regard.

Après une heure, Snape paya William (tout en grognant des « je vais arrêter de venir me fournir chez toi un jour… si si, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre qui a autant de chose que toi… comment ça il n'y a que toi qui possède ça en Angleterre ? ») et le groupe de Mangemort salua William.

- A bientôt Nina, dit-il en saluant Hermione.

- A bientôt, merci encore pour tout, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Et, félicitations, tu as bon goût, ajouta-t-il à son oreille alors que les autres étaient devant.

Hermione ne comprit pas, mais en voyant le regard de William se diriger vers Draco, elle lui répondit dans un sourire :

- Essaye de trouver le bonheur toi aussi.

- J'essayerai, mais tâche de faire de même, car je vois bien que ce n'est pas encore super.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et suivit les trois autres Mangemorts.

- Au revoir, j'espère vous avoir été utile… dit William.

Ils lui lancèrent un signe d'au revoir, et tous les quatre transplanèrent.

---

Ce soir-là, Draco ne rentra pas avec ses parents. Hermione ne rentra pas chez Severus. Ils avaient décidé de rester tous les deux au manoir, dans une pièce à l'abri des regards, sans personne pour les déranger.

Allongés au milieu des draps blancs comme neige, endormis sur le côté, Draco serrant Hermione dans ses bras, Hermione sentait le souffle du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Il dormait à poings fermés. Cependant, elle, ne dormait pas.

Elle réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Partager sa vie avec Draco en se faisant passer pour une autre, c'était comme un mensonge. Et elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir, à lui. Pourtant, elle redoutait sa réaction… elle se disait que s'il l'aimait autant qu'il le disait, il s'en ficherait, il serait surpris, mais il continuerait à rester avec elle.

De plus, il avait promis… il avait promis sans trop savoir ce à quoi il s'engageait, mais il l'avait promis. Elle lui dirait. Demain. Oui, demain, au réveil, elle lui annoncerait… mais avant de risquer quoi que ce soit, elle devait profiter de cette nuit avec lui, cette nuit qui pourrait s'avérer la dernière si Draco ne tenait pas sa promesse.

Elle serra le bras de Draco et resserra son étreinte. Il émit un grognement de protestation. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas bouger, il était bien, comme ça.

- Draco, tu sais, ce que je devais te dire…

Mais il dormait trop bien pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

- Je te le promets, demain, tu le sauras.

---

C'était bientôt l'aube. Severus était chez lui. Le calme absolu. Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce repos. Il était assis sur le canapé, et prenait son petit déjeuner.

_Crac !_

William venait de transplaner devant lui. Il était en sueur, ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens, ses vêtements étaient déchirés… son regard était comme dément. Severus se précipita vers William.

- William ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Nina… Nina ! Elle est là ?

- Calme toi, reprend ton souffle, et explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

- EST-CE QUE NINA EST LA ? s'écria William, en s'agrippant à Severus.

- Non, elle n'est pas là… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle n'est pas là… elle est en danger… Severus… pardonne-moi…

- Mais est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Snape.

- Je suis désolé, tu lui diras que c'est ma faute, mais elle m'a surpris ! Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle voulait m'aider mais elle a volé ma baguette et elle a voulu me faire boire du Véritaserum… j'ai pas voulu… elle ma lancé le sortilège impardonnable… ça fait mal… j'ai rien voulu dire… mais elle a réussi à m'en faire boire… et j'ai tout raconté… elle va mourir ! Il faut que tu ailles la voir, tout de suite !

William avait éclaté en sanglots aux pieds de Snape, qui s'était accroupi.

- Redresse toi William ! De qui parles-tu ?

- La femme aux cheveux noirs ! Elle est venue me voir… va aider Nina, dis-lui que je m'excuse, mais je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Bellatrix ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? répondit Snape, qui commençait à paniquer lui aussi. WILLIAM ! Tu m'entends ?

William était complètement ailleurs il ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute, qu'il fallait qu'il aille sauver Nina.

- J'ai révélé des choses qui devaient rester secrètes, entre Nina et moi… tu sais que c'est vraiment puissant le Véritaserum… quelques gouttes et tu peux raconter tes secrets les plus intimes…

- Je suis au courant William.

- S'il te plaît… va aider Nina… tu sais où elle est ? demanda-t-il, la voix nouée par les sanglots.

- Oui, je le sais. Viens avec moi !

- Je peux pas, sinon elle me tuera… et Tu-Sais-Qui aussi me tuera… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut du mal à Nina ? C'est ma faute, j'aurais du être vigilant… VA L'AIDER ! Mais jure-moi de ne pas risquer ta propre vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard… c'est trop tard…

- Non William, pourquoi tu dis que c'est trop tard… ?

- Elle est allée tout dire à Tu-Sais-Qui…

Snape ne savait pas du tout ce que William avait bien pu révéler à Bellatrix, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la situation était très mauvaise.

- Et si elle est déjà condamnée, poursuivit William, tu lui diras qu'un jour, on ira boire un verre ensemble, elle et moi, quand on se retrouvera…

Severus regarda William avec désespoir, puis se releva.

- Je vais… essayer… dit-il.

- Elle était si gentille quand elle est venue me voir la première fois… murmura William. Je n'ai pas pu refuser de l'aider.

Severus essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de William, et ne chercha pas à comprendre son murmure ; cinq secondes plus tard, il était au manoir.

---

- Réveille-toi, petite Nina… chantonnait une voix étrange.

- Draco… ?

Mais ce n'était pourtant pas la voix de Draco.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, s'étira dans le lit, en baillant, et chercha Draco à tâtons. Elle le trouva, étendu sur le dos, juste à côté d'elle. S'approchant de son oreille, elle murmura, à moitié endormie :

- Réveille-toi…

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était lente, il dormait encore profondément.

Hermione pensa d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé en croyant entendre quelqu'un chanter. La pièce était encore dans le noir. Elle ne voyait rien.

_J'entends des voix…_

- Petite traîtresse, regarde-moi…

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle reconnaissait cette voix à lui glacer les entrailles.

- Lumos ! s'écria la voix.

Hermione ne pu retenir un cri en voyant apparaître devant elle le visage déformé par la haine de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ce cri réveilla Draco en sursaut.

- Nina ? Nina ? Ca va ? Pourquoi tu as crié ?

La lumière l'éblouissait. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la scène. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa Hermione dans ses bras.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria Draco, alors qu'Hermione se blottissait contre lui

Draco attrapa sa baguette et la tendit vers Bellatrix.

- Tu n'oserais pas… ? dit-elle dans un sourire. Tu devrais m'écouter Draco. Le Maître des Ténèbres m'a accordé une faveur.

- Une… quoi ?

_Bang !_

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Severus entra sans se soucier de son arrivée brutale et leva sa baguette vers Bellatrix.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu déranges un couple de si bon matin ? dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Et moi je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? dit-elle.

- Je t'ai simplement vu entrer et vu que je sais que tu ne portes pas Nina dans ton cœur, je suis simplement venu voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Severus, laisse-moi le temps. Oui, nous avons du temps. J'ai des choses très intéressantes à vous dire. Toi aussi tu partageras mon avis. Même Draco.

Mais Draco tenait toujours fermement Hermione dans ses bras.

- Laisse-là tranquille !

- Draco, Draco…

Hermione serrait Draco de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire.

Puis Bellatrix se leva et attrapa Hermione, et la tira vers elle, sous les protestations de Draco. Hermione essaya de se débattre, en vain.

- Baisse ta baguette, Draco ! lança Bellatrix. Ou je serai forcée de te faire la même chose !

Draco allait se lever pour se jeter sur sa tante, mais une main se referma sur son épaule. Snape le tenait fermement et l'attira à côté de lui.

- Si tu veux vivre, reste en dehors de ça… dit-il à voix basse.

- Mais…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Bellatrix était partie dans un fou rire.

- Comme je le disais, le Maître des Ténèbres m'a accordé une faveur, reprit Bellatrix.

- Et quelle faveur ? demanda Snape d'un ton froid.

- Celle d'éliminer cette petite traîtresse.

- Vraiment ? dit Snape avec ironie. Et comment je pourrais te croire sur parole que c'est un ordre qui vient du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, Severus ! répliqua Bellatrix d'un ton glacial.

Bellatrix tenait toujours sa baguette face à Hermione, qui elle, n'avait malheureusement pas la sienne sur elle. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas elle, ce serait Voldemort en personne qui viendrait s'occuper d'elle.

- Tu sais, Draco, que tu touches et sors avec une sale petite impure ? dit Bellatrix d'un air dégoûté.

- Une… quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup moins tout d'un coup hein ? Mais attend, le meilleur reste à venir…

Draco eut un instant de réflexion, mais voyant le regard suppliant d'Hermione, il reprit :

- Elle n'est pas de sang pur ? Et c'est pour ça que tu veux sa mort ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour la tuer ! Il n'y a pas que des sang pur parmi les Mangemorts ! s'écria Draco.

- Vraiment ? Comme qui ?

- Comme moi, marmonna Snape entre ses dents. Tu sembles l'oublier, Bellatrix ?

- Mais toi tu es un sang-mêlé, alors qu'elle, c'est une sang de bourbe…

- …

- Et bien Draco, tu en restes sans voix ?

- Euh… j'ai eu un blanc…

- Désolée Draco, je voulais te le dire, dit Hermione qui commençait à verser quelques larmes.

- C'était ça… ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non… ce n'était pas vraiment ça… balbutia-t-elle.

- Tais-toi, traîtresse ! Impure ! Espionne ! cria Bellatrix en jetant Hermione au sol. Ce qu'elle voulait te dire, mon cher neveu, c'est qu'elle n'est pas, Nina Eadles. Enfin… c'est sa nouvelle identité… avant…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Snape, qui commençait à comprendre et à faire le lien avec William.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Je vais tout expliquer. J'ai trouvé un livre fort intéressant dans ses affaires… « Tout sur les métamorphoses et transformations, de la magie blanche à la magie noire, par W. Josh ». Elle avait cornée une page… celle de la potion d'Anima Conversionis, ça te dit quelque chose, Severus ?

- J'ai enseigné les potions pendant plus de dix ans, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Jusque là, mes soupçons n'étaient pas encore assez… forts… je n'avais pas encore de preuve concrète. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai été ravie d'apprendre que nous allions justement chez l'auteur de ce livre ! J'ai commencé à comprendre en voyant qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Nina… mais…

Severus regardait Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu veux savoir la suite ? J'ai tout de suite vu que ton cher ami William était un puissant sorcier qui était capable de plein de chose. Comme transformer des gens…

- Alors tu es allé le voir cette nuit… dit Snape.

- Tu anticipes mes phrases, Severus. En effet, je suis allée voir ton cher ami… j'ai du utiliser la force pour le convaincre de me dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait sur cette Nina… et je n'ai pas été déçue… tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a appris ? Je suis sûre que Draco sera ravi d'entendre la nouvelle.

Hermione comprit que William avait tout dévoilé. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la faute de cette meurtrière, celle qui avait tué Sirius, et qui allait la tuer.

- Je… je suis… commença Hermione.

- Tais-toi !

- JE SUIS HERMIONE GRANGER !

Hermione avait crié pour couvrir les insultes de Bellatrix. Severus déglutit, Draco tomba par terre.

- L'idiote… murmura Snape.

- Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche, sale menteuse ! Vous voyez, elle s'est infiltré chez nous pour servir l'Ordre du Phénix ! Tu as bien joué ton rôle, hein ? Tu as même réussi à séduire Draco ! C'était sûrement pour avoir encore plus d'informations, hein ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Hermione sous le regard interloqué de Draco. Draco, je t'aime sincèrement, je ne suis pas venue sur demande de l'Ordre.

- TAIS-TOI ! cria encore une fois Bellatrix.

- Non Bellatrix, je crois que nous devrions la laisser parler, dit Snape d'un ton froid.

- Draco, je voulais te le dire dans d'autres circonstances… je suis venue… pour te sauver… je sais que tu n'es pas un Mangemort dans le fond !

- Tu mens ! Draco est un Malfoy, un BLACK ! Il sert le Maître et il en est heureux !

- Je… commença Draco, mais Snape lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

- Mais j'avais peur qu'après t'avoir dit qui j'étais, tu ne m'aimes plus… continua Hermione.

- Hermione… c'est vraiment toi ? demanda Draco, à voix basse.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Tu as pris tous ces risques… juste pour moi ? Alors que je te méprisais, t'insultais…

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Tu es complètement folle… chuchota Draco.

- Mais il fallait que je fasse ça, il faut que tu quittes Voldemort !

- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ? s'écria Bellatrix.

- Il le faut, il le faut… continua Hermione.

Draco lança un regard triste à Hermione.

- Ma promesse… tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et bien… sache que je la tiens.

Hermione pleura de plus belle. Draco ne pouvait pas dire ouvertement devant sa tante qu'il restait amoureux d'elle. Mais le message était passé.

- Vous voyez ? Tu vois Severus ? dit Bellatrix dans un sourire maléfique. C'est bien elle qui a tué Hermione Granger… là aussi j'avais eu des doutes… en effet, Hermione Granger est officiellement morte… elle a cédé la place à Nina Eadles… mais tu sais, dans le fond, on ne change pas ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une petite impure puisse s'infiltrer aussi bien ! Mais moi, j'ai compris !

- Hermione a réussi car c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! s'écria Draco.

- Draco, Draco, mon cher neveu… tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'après tout ça, tu continues de l'aimer, cette espionne ?

- Je…

Mais Snape fit de nouveau comprendre à Draco qu'il fallait se taire.

- Je suppose qu'elle doit mourir ? dit Snape.

- NON ! dit Draco, qui sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- SI ! Le Maître des Ténèbres était furieux quand il apprit ça ! Elle doit mourir, la question ne se pose même pas ! Elle a osé tromper le Maître ! Et elle voulait te changer Draco ! Elle voulait t'apprendre la faiblesse, elle a voulu te ramener du côté de l'Ordre ! Cette petite impure doit mourir !

- Et pourquoi est-ce que le Maître te croit ?

- Draco, tu es idiot ? Le Maître sait quand on ment ou pas ! marmonna Snape.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Draco. C'était trop tard. Voldemort était au courant, si Bellatrix ne la tuait pas, ce serait Lui. Et s'il s'interposait… ça pourrait être pire. Mais après tout, il ne voulait pas quitter Hermione.

_Si elle meurt, alors je veux mourir avec elle._

Mais Hermione avait prit un ton suppliant.

- S'il te plaît, achève ma mission, va-t-en d'ici, retourne du bon côté, je t'en supplie, et aide-les à tuer Voldemort…

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit ! s'écria Bellatrix.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… murmura Draco.

- Maintenant que tout le monde a entendu ma petite histoire, dit Bellatrix, tu vas mourir. N'essaye même pas de résister.

Hermione versait de grosses larmes. Mais elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle allait mourir. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle allait quitter Draco.

- Tu sais, Draco, vivre avec toi toute ma vie, ça m'aurait plu… mais j'ai échoué…

- Moi aussi, ça m'aurait plu… répondit Draco, à voix basse, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de celle qu'il avait cru être une autre pendant de nombreux jours.

- Tu diras… à William… que ce n'est pas sa faute…

Snape tenait fermement Draco par l'épaule.

- Severus, il faudra veiller sur Draco…

- TU VAS TE TAIRE ? s'écria à nouveau Bellatrix.

- Je ne me tairai pas ! répliqua Hermione.

- Regarde-toi ! continua Bellatrix. Tu vas mourir et j'aurai délivré tout le monde de ta présence néfaste ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu portes atteinte à mon neveu !

- Je suppose que tu dois être fière de toi, lança Snape d'un ton noir.

- Evidemment ! Quelle question ! Bon.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le cou d'Hermione, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Hermione est morte, c'est au tour de Nina, maintenant… chantonnait Bellatrix, joyeuse.

Draco devait se retenir de ne pas sauter sur sa tante, et de s'en aller avec Hermione. Mais s'il faisait ça, il brisait la dernière volonté de celle qu'il aimait : s'il voulait accomplir la mission d'Hermione, il devait rester en vie.

- Je suis désolée… murmura Hermione.

Draco la regarda d'un air triste, et lui sourit. Hermione lui rendit un sourire encore plus beau que le sien.

- Adieu, petite Nina…

Un éclair vert jaillit dans l'obscurité. Hermione s'écroula, inerte, au pied du lit. Alors que les ténèbres prirent possession des lieux, Draco comprit qu'une partie de lui-même venait de s'envoler, loin de Bellatrix et de son sourire, loin du monde et de ses lois, très loin d'ici, avec Hermione.

* * *

_A suivre..._**  
**

Et oui, j'ai tué Hermione… enfin « j'ai », Bellatrix l'a tuée. Je la fais un peu passer pour une tarée, cette Bellatrix, enfin JK Rowling ne la décrit pas trop comme une sainte, alors... Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la fin de la fic (j'entends vos protestations « mais c'est quoi cette fin à deux balles ? ») bien sûr il y aura un dernier chapitre… Le devenir de Draco, de Snape, et de Ron (on l'avait zappé celui-là) juste après le meurtre de Bellatrix… parce que Draco ne va pas rester sans rien faire, vous l'aurez deviné. Suite ? Fin ?


	12. Le monde est entre nos mains

**See who I am**

Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre. Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers de m'avoir suivie dans l'écriture de cette fic. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir été cruelle pour Hermione… voilà, merci encore. J'attends vos review pour cet ultime chapitre ! Il sera plus court que les autres… c'est comme un épilogue. A la fin, je vous ai mis la chanson **See who I am**, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre (il y a plusieurs raisons). J'ai également mis la traduction.  
Voilà, bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre douzième : Le monde est entre nos mains

* * *

- Te voilà délivré de son emprise, cher neveu. 

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Bellatrix quitta la pièce, laissant le corps sans vie d'Hermione au pied du lit. Elle passa devant Draco et Severus, la tête haute, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Draco, sans un mot, s'approcha d'Hermione, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Voilà ce qui arrive à qui veut être téméraire, dit Snape à voix basse.

- Taisez-vous, répondit Draco.

Il pleurait en silence, tout en contemplant le visage d'Hermione. Un visage qui n'avait en réalité presque rien à voir avec celui de Hermione qu'il connaissait autre fois.

Puis attrapant la main d'Hermione, il commença à pleurer de plus belle, tout en murmurant :

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

Le silence n'était troublé que par les sanglots de Draco. Snape quant à lui regardait la scène, démoralisé.

- J'ai été si cruel avec toi, avant… comment aurais-je pu deviner… que…

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu le deviner, coupa Snape.

- Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si horrible avec elle…

- Au lieu de te souvenir de ça… souviens-toi de tes moments de bonheur avec elle, Hermione, enfin Nina… elle t'a pardonné depuis longtemps.

Draco regardait les yeux d'Hermione qui étaient ouverts. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours vivante, pourtant, il devait s'y faire, elle était bel et bien morte, et jamais plus ses yeux ne se tourneraient vers lui, et jamais plus Hermione ne lui dirait « je t'aime ».

- C'est ma faute… murmura Draco.

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute Draco. C'est la faute de Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix … je veux … qu'elle meure. Mais… elle n'a fait que son « devoir ».

- Bellatrix est folle. Elle n'avait pas à la tuer.

- Severus, vous savez très bien que si, c'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel autre Mangemort !

Snape se tu. Draco avait raison.

- Tout est fini maintenant, tout est fini… dit Draco.

- Non Draco, ce n'est que le début.

- LE DEBUT ? La femme que j'aime est MORTE ! Elle a été assassinée sous mes yeux ! J'ai tout perdu ! Je suis un… je suis un Mangemort, je me déteste, et elle, elle qui était beaucoup mieux que moi, elle qui avait fait tous ces sacrifices, pour MOI, elle est MORTE, et moi je suis VIVANT !

Draco avait haussé le ton, et serrait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, tout en jetant des regards noirs à Severus.

- Fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain ! s'exclama Snape.

- Pas… morte… en vain ?

Draco regarda les yeux d'Hermione, se pencha, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres froides d'Hermione, puis, il posa sa main sur ses paupières, et ferma les yeux d'Hermione.

- Oui, tu ne seras pas morte en vain… je t'aime.

---

Le temps aurait du être ensoleillé. Pourtant, la pluie tombe, et le silence est troublé par l'eau qui martèle les fenêtres.

Trois garçons regardent par la fenêtre. L'un est brun, le second est roux et le dernier est blond. Une fille n'est pas très loin, une rousse. Mais il manque une cinquième personne. Pour tout le monde, elle est morte il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Pour le dernier garçon, elle est morte seulement trois jours auparavant.

Pourtant, lui seul le sait. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux partage ce secret. Enfin, un homme aux cheveux châtains, avec des yeux bleus, est assis au fond de la pièce, à côté d'une femme arborant une chevelure rose pâle. Il se dit qu'il aurait du faire ça bien avant. La cupidité l'avait fait faire des choses bien trop horribles. S'intéresser à la personne à qui on rend service, pour qui on accomplit un travail, il aurait du s'en soucier plus tôt.

Mais, à quoi bon avoir des pensées pleines de remords ? On ne peut revenir en arrière.

Ils ne peuvent qu'aller de l'avant. Tirer leçon de leurs erreurs, pour améliorer le futur.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand tu as appris la mort d'Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé ?

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Et bien…

- Pas la même chose que nous je suppose… murmura Harry.

- En effet… je n'ai pas ressenti la même chose que vous, dit Draco, à voix basse.

- Tu devais t'en moquer…

- M'en moquer ? Oui, je m'en suis moqué…

- Je suis bien content que cette Nina Eadles soit morte, acheva Ron, la colère s'entendant dans sa voix.

Draco se tu. Mentir, tel était son pain quotidien. Mais Hermione avait du mentir bien plus que ça…

Peu lui importait, maintenant.

Il l'aimait, et rien ne pourrait venir déranger ses sentiments. Elle n'était plus là, pourtant elle le suivait, où qu'il aille. Et lui, il achèverait ce qu'elle avait commencé. Par amour pour elle.

---

Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Mais dès que je l'ai découvert, je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit parfait. A côté de la mer, j'entends le bruit des vagues. La pluie tombe encore. Un endroit magnifique. Caché au milieu de quelques arbres. L'endroit parfait pour être seul. Seul, avec toi. Toi, sous mes pieds. Avant, j'avais toujours été seul. Je n'avais eu que pour seule « compagnie » mes « parents » et leurs « amis ». Et le Maître des Ténèbres.

Autant dire que j'étais seul. Même à Poudlard j'étais seul. Je croyais toujours avoir des amis, mais je ne sais même pas si on pouvait appeler ces gens-là des « amis ».

Et quand je suis parti pour accomplir le souhait du Seigneur des Ténèbres… je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse le regretter. Je savais que ça serait dur, mais c'était la vie de ma famille qui était en jeu. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Le Maître des Ténèbres a du être furieux. Oui, et c'est un faible mot…

Des fois, il m'arrive encore de me retourner, et de vérifier que je ne suis pas suivi. Je vis dans un sentiment de peur constante. Un jour, peut-être qu'ils me retrouveront, et qu'ils me tueront, pour les avoir trahis. Mais non, je ne mourrai pas. J'en suis sûr. Je ne mourrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé ce que tu as commencé.

Hermione.

Je pense souvent à toi. Même tout le temps. Pourtant, je n'en parle jamais. Severus et moi ne mentionnons jamais ton nom. En tout cas, jamais en révélant ton rapport avec Nina Eadles. Non, jamais ton nom. Et ça me fait mal.

Quand nous avons délivré Ron Weasley et que nous nous sommes enfuis, Ron, Severus et moi-même, pour rejoindre définitivement l'Ordre du Phénix, tout le monde nous a posé des tas de questions. Si Ron ne les avaient pas arrêtés, on serait morts. Quand Tonks, Lupin, Potter et les Weasley nous ont vu arriver, ils ont cru à un piège. Mais Ron leur a tout expliqué.

Il leur a expliqué un mensonge.

Je voulais tant leur dire la vérité… Mais Snape m'a défendu de dire quoi que ce soit.

Nous leur avons raconté que Nina Eadles avait été tuée. Quand Ron a appris ça, il était plus heureux que jamais. Moi, je devais contenir ma haine, ma colère, et surtout, mes larmes. Ron pense toujours que Nina était quelqu'un d'autre, et il la considère comme ta meurtrière, Hermione.

Nous ne leur avons jamais révélé que tu n'étais pas morte au moment où ils le pensaient. On ne leur a jamais dit que le corps qui reposait dans ta tombe n'était pas le tien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais Severus m'a défendu de révéler la vérité. Je pense que ce doit être le genre de chose qu'il faut garder secrète.

Quand le Maître a vu ton corps sans vie, celui de Nina, il était plus que ravi. Il a demandé à Severus de s'en débarrasser. Alors… alors je t'ai emmenée ici. Ce n'est pas un palace, mais au moins, personne ne saura, à part moi, Severus et William, que tu es ici.

Tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment Bellatrix qui t'a tuée.

C'est moi qui t'ai tuée.

Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide pour céder au Maître des Ténèbres, tu ne serais pas morte. Je suis si désolé…

Peut-être que j'aurais été trop bête pour m'intéresser à toi, toi, une Sang-de-Bourbe… excuse-moi, je voulais dire une Née-de-Moldus. Une vieille manie, désolé. Et c'est pour ça aussi que je m'en veux. Je suis tombé amoureux de Nina Eadles. Enfin… d'un côté, je suis tombé amoureux de toi aussi. Et j'espère que tu as été heureuse quand je t'ai dit que je tenais ma promesse.

Mais… j'ai tant de regrets. Si j'avais su que tu étais capable, toi, Hermione Granger, pire ennemie de Draco Malfoy, d'entreprendre tout ça pour me ramener du bon côté, pour me protéger, alors que je n'avais pour toi que de la haine, je pense que je n'aurais pas agi ainsi.

Tu es tombé amoureux de moi malgré mon comportement monstrueux à ton égard lorsque tu étais encore réellement Hermione Granger.

Comment as-tu fait ? Tu es une personne vraiment bien Hermione. Et je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt. J'étais aveuglé par les idées de mon père, de ma mère, leurs idées de sang pur…

Je suis un idiot. Et toi, tu es une idiote. On est deux idiots.

Moi, pour ne pas avoir su voir la vérité, pour ne pas t'avoir vue telle que tu l'étais, pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de résister à V… à Voldemort. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de prononcer son nom alors que tu le faisais ? Oui. Donc, moi, pour ce pas avoir su lui résister. Et toi, pour t'être jetée corps et âme dans cette périlleuse entreprise, alors que tu n'étais même pas sûre de réussir. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais-je pu refuser, peut-être qu'en entendant tes conseils, tes doutes quant à ma volonté d'être Mangemort, j'aurais pu te dénoncer, pour satisfaire mon ancien Maître. Tu n'en savais rien… tu avais la certitude que j'étais bon, mais dans le fond, tu n'en savais rien.

Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Tu as changé de corps, tu as… tu as fait tout ça, pour moi ! Peut-être que tu l'as aussi fait pour combattre Voldemort également… mais à la base, tu as fait tout ça pour moi.

Et maintenant, tu es morte mon amour. Tu as été tuée par mon propre sang. Enfin, après ça, je ne pense pas que je puisse encore considérer Bellatrix comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Elle a osé t'ôter la vie… elle nous a séparés.

Je songe très souvent à venir te rejoindre… mais si je fais ça, ça serait comme salir ta mémoire, cela serait aller contre ton souhait. Je sais que tu veux que je vive. Je vivrai pour toi. J'achèverai ta tâche. Je le jure, j'aiderai l'Ordre du Phénix, et si cet empoté de Potter (excuse-moi, mais j'ai encore du mal à l'apprécier, lui) n'arrive pas à le tuer, alors je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Et si ma route croise celle de Bellatrix… je pense qu'il vaudra mieux pour elle qu'elle s'enfuie le plus loin possible de moi.

Elle a cru me délivrer de ta présence « néfaste » mais au contraire, elle n'a fait qu'attiser mon amour pour toi, et elle a développé un sentiment peu admirable, mais inéluctable face à son acte : la colère, voire la haine.

Alors, au lieu d'exploiter ce sentiment comme le fait Voldemort, je vais l'utiliser pour au contraire rétablir un monde de paix et d'amour. Il y a eu trop de morts. Trop de sang, trop de larmes. Mes larmes pour toi ne sont rien dans l'océan qui s'est déversé à travers ce siècle qui touche à sa fin.

Et toi, tu as lutté contre ça. Moi je n'ai rien fait. Mais cette époque est révolue, je vais faire bouger les choses. Nous allons faire bouger les choses. Snape a abandonné son rôle d'espion, où tout le monde se demandait s'il fallait lui faire confiance ou non, où tout le monde le croyait maléfique. Je pense que c'est grâce à toi. Tu vois, tu n'es pas morte en vain finalement. Tu sais, même William a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'en veut tellement…

Mais moi je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je n'en veux qu'à moi et à Bellatrix, et enfin, à Voldemort. Ma vie avec toi aura été trop courte, beaucoup trop courte. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aimée, et je t'aimerai toujours. On dit que le temps tue l'amour, et que l'oubli l'emporte. Mais toi, tu es déjà morte. Notre amour ne pourra pas mourir comme ça.

On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi j'avais décidé de quitter Voldemort. J'ai tout simplement répondu… « J'ai perdu la personne qui était la plus chère à mes yeux ». Je pense que c'est un argument valable, une explication suffisante.

Tu en as tant fait pour moi… maintenant que tu ne peux plus rien faire, c'est à moi de tout faire pour toi. J'ai libéré ton ami, j'ai abandonné ma propre famille. Peut-être qu'ils vont mourir… mais ce sont eux qui ont décidé d'être Mangemorts. Ils savent à quoi ils se risquent. Moi aussi je le savais… et pourtant…

Et pourtant je les ai suivis.

Et tu m'as suivi.

Et tu es morte.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Severus m'en a empêché. Je pense qu'il avait tout compris, lui. Qu'il savait que si je m'interposais, je mourrais et toi aussi. Et que je ne pourrais pas quitter Voldemort et aider l'Ordre. Et donc, tu serais morte en vain.

... je voudrais tant te revoir, une dernière fois… je voudrais te voir, mais te voir avec ton vrai visage. Pourtant, c'est impossible. Je le sais bien. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Je suis bête, tu ne m'as pas abandonné… tu n'y peux rien… Tu avais raison, on aurait du s'enfuir tous les deux. J'ai été trop lâche. J'avais peur pour nous... mais j'aurais du t'écouter... si seulement...

Bon. Il faut que je te laisse. L'Ordre a besoin de moi maintenant. Et moi, j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même depuis que tu es morte. Tu faisais partie de moi. En te tuant, on m'a un peu tué.

Mais pour honorer ta mémoire, je me dois d'écouter ma raison. Je dois te venger. Je dois vivre. Vivre jusqu'à ce que j'aie atteint mon but, ton but.

Je te rejoindrai, un jour. Mais pas tout de suite. Je sais que si je te rejoins maintenant, cela te ferait encore plus de mal que tout ce que tu as déjà eu à endurer.

Tu seras toujours la première pour moi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu seras toujours celle qui guide mes pas. Nina, ou Hermione, peu m'importe.

Tu as changé pour moi, je changerai pour toi.

Tout ceci n'est que le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau.

Je t'aime. Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Je t'aime.

Maintenant...

Le monde est entre nos mains.

Ce n'est pas la fin.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, c'était assez court comme fin. Peut-être que dans le futur, je ferai une suite, mais ça m'étonnerait. On verra bien. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci encore à tous de m'avoir lue, merci beaucoup !  
Si vous vous posez des questions, si je n'ai pas été assez claire par rapport à certains points, bref si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi avec vos commentaires en cliquant sur le petit carré en bas à gauche pour poster une review, lol, et je vous répondrai (par le lien reply ou par e-mail, sinon sur mon site consacré aux RAR). J'espère cependant ne pas avoir oublié d'élucider trop de choses. Je pense avoir été assez explicite… non ? Bref, je vous remercie tout, l'écriture de cette première fic et sa publication fut une jolie aventure, petite certes, mais agréable quand même. Merci d'avance pour les reviews sur ce chapitre. A la prochaine fois, sur une autre fic peut-être !

* * *

**See who I am - Within Temptation**

Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way ?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above  
Their truth and their lies.

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

I hear the silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns ?

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

---

**Traduction**

Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent,  
Sommes-nous trop aveugles pour trouver un chemin ?  
La crainte de l'inconnu trouble-t-elle nos coeurs aujourd'hui ?

Viens dans mon monde,  
Vois à travers mes yeux.  
Essaye de comprendre,  
Nous ne voulons pas perdre ce que nous avons.

Nous avions rêvé  
Mais qui peut nier,  
C'est la meilleure façon de vivre  
Entre la vérité et les mensonges.

Vois qui je suis,  
Brise la surface.  
Atteins ma main,  
Prouvons-leur que nous pouvons  
Libérer nos esprits et trouver un chemin.  
Le monde est entre nos mains,  
Ce n'est pas la fin.

La crainte dessèche l'âme  
Au point de non retour.  
Nous devons être le changement  
Que nous désirons voir.

J'irai dans ton monde,  
Vois à travers tes yeux.  
J'essayerai de comprendre,  
Avant que nous perdions ce que nous avons.

Nous ne pouvons pas juste cesser de croire  
Puisque nous devons essayer.  
Nous devons nous élever au dessus  
De leur vérité et de leurs mensonges.

Vois qui je suis,  
Brise la surface.  
Atteins ma main,  
Prouvons-leur que nous pouvons  
Libérer nos esprits et trouver un chemin.  
Le monde est entre nos mains,

Vois qui je suis,  
Brise la surface.  
Atteins ma main,  
Prouvons-leur que nous pouvons  
Libérer nos esprits et trouver un chemin.  
Le monde est entre nos mains,  
Ce n'est pas la fin.

J'entends le silence  
Prêchant ma responsabilité.  
Notre force demeurera-t-elle  
Si leur pouvoir règne ?

Vois qui je suis,  
Brise la surface.  
Atteins ma main,  
Prouvons-leur que nous pouvons  
Libérer nos esprits et trouver un chemin.  
Le monde est entre nos mains,  
Ce n'est pas la fin.

* * *

**Merci à tous.**


End file.
